Lion Through the Gate
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: The SGC and SGA get help against the Wraith and Ori from unlikly sources.
1. Prologue

This takes place after the first season and possibly after the second season, it could work both ways.

* * *

Prologue 1: What a Welcome!

**_

* * *

_**

P9X-224, God Knows Where

_**Stargate**_

**_12:34 p.m. Monday, September 27th_**

* * *

Plasma blasts from Jaffa staff weapons followed SG1 as they ran for the Stargate.

"Daniel, dial the damn gate! We'll cover you!" Daniel ran ahead and franticly dialed the Stargate.

"Daniel, duck!" Sam yelled and the archeologist dove out of the way just in time, the pulse blast meant for him slamming into the Stargate's DHD.

"Through the gate now!" Jack roared.

"Jack, the blast-"

"Now!" They dove through the gate, not knowing what was going to be waiting for them on the other side.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Gateroom**_

**_12:34 p.m. Monday, September 27th_**

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Weir hurried up to Atlantis's operations center while soldiers moved quickly into the gate room, led by Major Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Maj. Lorne, and Sgt. Bates. McKay, Beckett, Zelenka, and Teyla joined her quickly in the operations room.

"What happened?" Teyla asked.

"The gate activated, from P9X-224." Elizabeth answered.

"What's there?" McKay asked.

"We have no idea," Elizabeth responded calmly.

"Oh, well that's just great," he muttered.

They turned back to the gate.

"Lower the shield," Weir ordered. The shield lowered and four people in fatigues rolled through.

"CLOSE THE IRIS!" one of them roared.

"Close the iris!" Weir repeated the ordered and the iris closed as she, McKay, Beckett, Zelenka, and Teyla hurried down to the gate room, where Sheppard and the others were helping them up.

Major John Sheppard stared in shock as he stood face to face with Brigadier General Jack O'Neill.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill stared in shock as he came face to face with Major John Sheppard.

"Oh boy."

"Uh oh."

* * *

Prologue 2: Chosen One

****

* * *

Washington D.C

_**Oval Office**_

**_9:30 a.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

* * *

"Sec. Gen. sir, let me clarify exactly what you want me to do."

The Sec. Gen. nodded an okay.

"You want me to go on a trip to the lost city of Atlantis, through a Stargate, which, as far as we know, is currently under assault."

He nodded.

"And while I'm there you want me to discover the secret of these apparently invincible wraiths."

He nodded again.

"And defeat them, all the while planning a final report for the UN to decide whether or not it's too dangerous to continue."

The Sec. Gen. smiled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"Sir."

"Yes?" operation and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill who is in charge of the SGC."

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope," he smiled affectionately.

"You're sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," he sighed, "This is the opportunity if a life time, Llewellyn, you've spent the last eight years pushing resolutions and programmes and directives through in order to keep the project in line for a lack of better words."

"It's about time you got the chance to see what you've helped create." George smiled, patting her knee.

"But I don't want to see what I helped create! I like my own planet fine!"

"Regardless, you're going. I need an inside view and I can't go myself."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm to old, and everyone knows who Hammond is, you're the next logical choice."

"But-"

"No buts, this is an order, Llewellyn from the UN and the US."

She frowned.

"Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill and Dr. Elizabeth Weir will be there, their both working in Atlantis at the moment, hoping something in Atlantis will give us an edge against the Wraith and Ori."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"If Brigadier General O'Neill commands the SGC what's he doing in Atlantis?"

"He's been replaced so he can go back in the field. Gen. Hank Landry replaced."

"That would explain a brigadier general going on a mission," she muttered.

"You do the same thing," George commented.

She pursed her lips. "It'd make more sense if I took over the SGC and you sent De Rousseau and McCarthy to handle things at Atlantis, their better at dealing with people than I am."

"Hammond and Landry will be handling the SGC and McCarthy and De Rousseau will be accompanying you to Atlantis."

She frowned.

"Sir, with all do respect, I'm a peacekeeper, a field agent if you want to push it and that's it."

"But you have command experience or you wouldn't be in your currant position."

"I'm not a doctor of anything, but war Mr. President. You have Carter, McKay, and Jackson for that. Their the lead experts on the Stargate."

"But you've studied history, archeology, and psychology. You're recognized as the leading theorist in criminal psychology."

"And you consider these wraiths criminals?"

"You're famous for profiling ancient cultures and historical figures."

"And criminals!"

"Not to mention the UN personally recommended you for this assignment, they want your impute on the situation."

"I can give them my impute without making a one way trip to a lost city," She argued.

"You don't know if it will be one way," George pointed out.

"It will be if I die!"

"You need to be there to formulate a real opinion and to be able to back up your claims with experience."

"So if I have to give my opinion on fighting a wraith to the council I have to go out and actually fight a wraith," She said sarcastically.

The Sec. Gen. sighed.

"The fact of the matter is, Miss. Gwynnedd, that you're the only one the UN and the US can agree on to send, not to mention your credentials make you one of the best people to send."

"You do realize they'll treat me like IA if you tell them I'm reporting on them to the UN."

"Well, then you simply won't tell them. You leave tomorrow. A car will pick you up and take you to SGC headquarters, if everything goes according to plan you should be in Atlantis by dinner."

She rubbed her temples and stared at the Sec. Gen. and Gen., very well convinced he was insane.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter, Miss. Gwynnedd; you might as well make the best of it." He looked sympathetic.

She snorted; all politicians looked sympathetic until they stabbed you in the back. She stood to leave and then stopped at the door.

"Sir."

"Yes?" He looked up.

"What exactly are we going to do if I decide it's too dangerous?" the Sec. Gen. put down his pencil and he and Hammond both stared her straight in the eye. Neither answered but she understood, nodded, and walked out.

* * *

...diwedd...


	2. Meddiant

_"Even the wicked get more than they deserve"_

anonymous proverb

* * *

Chapter 1: Meddiant

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Gateroom**_

**_2:30 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

* * *

"What's going on?" Brigadier General Jack O'Neill demanded as he arrived at the Atlantis operations room. 

"Its Earth, their sending people through," Dr. Weir answered. The Stargate activated as the rest of the two teams arrived.

"What's going on Elizabeth?" Sheppard demanded, pounding up the stairs, Atlantis's chief off world team hot on his heels.

"Earth is sending people through," she repeated and turned back to the Stargate and Grodin, who was monitoring it.

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Their coming through, ma'am," Grodin reported.

"Earth?" Daniel repeated and frowned. "Why would they be sending someone, didn't you guys already get your supplies and reinforcements?" He turned to Ford, who nodded and shrugged.

"Alright, Ford, Teyla, Ronon, come with me," Sheppard ordered and headed down to the gate room. Once they were in position Weir ordered the iris opened. A brief moment of tension and a group of military people stepped through the gate. O'Neill recognized them as SG-2 from the SGC.

"What the hells going on?" O'Neill muttered and headed down to the gate room, the others close behind. The commander of SG-2 introduced himself.

"Brigadier General O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"Major Griff, sir, commander of SG-2," he saluted and Jack saluted back. Sheppard stepped up.

"Major John Sheppard," they saluted. He motioned to his team. "This is Sg-2." Carter recognized a familiar face and they shared a smile.

"Are you the only ones coming through?"

"No, sir." He turned as another team stepped through the gate. Their military uniforms differed only in that they wore blue barrettes and arm bands. It was Dr. Weir, who had joined them from the operations centre, who recognized them.

"UN peacekeepers," she said sounding amazed and stepped forward, Jack and Sheppard stepped aside, this was obviously her are of expertise. "Dr. Elizabeth Weir, I'm in charge of the Atlantis operation," she extended her hand and one of the Peacekeepers, a woman, reached out and took it. Jack and Sheppard walked over.

"Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

"Major John Sheppard." The women shook both their hands shook both their hands.

"This is Lt. Colonel Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, and Teal'c," Jack pointed to each as he spoke.

"Teyla Emmagan, Lt. Aiden Ford, Ronon Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay," Sheppard motioned to his team. She nodded to each of them in turn.

"I'm Llewellyn Gwynnedd-Vaughn, this is Lt. Colonel Jake McCarthy," She motioned to the man to her left, he had sky blue eyes and wild sun blond sticking up in every which way and a warm smile that almost made you forget he was holding a P90 among other things. "1st Lieutenant Rain Hernandez," A young Mexican woman with ink black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and light brown eyes nodded to them, "1st Lieutenant Chad Kaplan," The young man had jet black hair and matching eyes, "1st Lieutenant Drake Dokson," His black hair fell slightly forward over his head band and he had dark brown eyes, "And Donna Reed," She was not a soldier that much was obvious, her platinum blond hair flipped out, cut to her shoulders and her blue eyes were warm and friendly. "We're a UN JTF unit."

"Oh," Jack said as if he knew what that meant. "What's that mean?" he asked a second later. Llewellyn smiled.

"JTF, Joint Task Force, teams that are made up of operatives from different countries; you could say the Atlantis expedition is one big JTF unit," she explained.

"Oh," they nodded, this time actually understanding what she'd said.

"This is Adele De Rousseau," she motioned to the other women. She had brown hair dyed platinum blond with silver highlights and dark blue eyes that had streaks of silver and black. Her hair stuck sup in every direction and her skin was slightly tanned. High cheek bones and firm bone structure and she was defiantly of French descent. She was tall; at least 5'8" and well built from what they could see through the fatigues she wore. They could see enough however to tell she had a gun at her hip and shoulder and most likely a knife in her boot. She shook hands with them and Daniel realized she was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. She stood back however behind and to the right of the other women, a sign of respect. O'Neill and Sheppard turned to her as she introduced her self.

"Lt. Llewellyn Gwynnedd." Weir, McKay and Carter's jaws dropped.

"Oh wow," Carter breathed. "It's an honor ma'am," she extended her hand and Gwynnedd shook it.

"Okay," Jack breathed under his breath. "Is there a reason we should know who she is?" he asked Weir who just stared at him like he had grown another head.

"She's the one whose been briefing the UN on the Stargate. It's really an honor to have you here," Weir greeted Gwynnedd smiled.

"My pleasure," her voice still had a thick accent none of them recognized but she obviously spoke English as one of her native languages, otherwise Jack doubted they'd have been able to understand a word. Her hair was light, sun kissed blond with darker strands, light brown naturally with natural silver highlights, it was pulled back into a complicated bun and a few strands had fallen lose. Her eyes were an ungodly color, blue almost black with freckles of blue, yellow, red, silver, orange, purple, and green. Her skin was fair, light peach and her features were soft, bordering on sharp. She was the same height as the other women, but curvier, well built. She too, had a gun at her shoulder and under her uniform she wore a necklace of shards of obsidian on a clear chain, they looked like they were floating around her neck and Teyla was staring at them intently.

"Well, I hate to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here?" Jack asked she turned to Major Griff obviously expecting him to answer.

"The Lt. is here to," he cleared his throat. "Help on behalf of the UN," They all stared at him blackly and he continued, "And to report back to the UN on the situation."

"Oh," was all Jack said.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

**_5:30 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

* * *

"General O'Neill." Jack stopped, sighed, and turned around, Lt. Gwynnedd, however you pronounced that, was hurrying up to him. 

"What's up Lt?" He liked her, he really did, but he didn't lie the idea of someone so new to the programme reporting to someone like the UN.

"I'm here to help, what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Well, every things fine at the moment, so you could go talk to McKay; I'm sure he can find something for you to do," Jack smiled and she watched him walk off with a weary look.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

_**Labs**_

**_5:45 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay heard the door of his lab slide open, then close again, but didn't look up, to buried in his work to realize someone else was there. 

Gwynnedd sighed and look around the crowded lab. Every available surface was covered in papers or ancient artifacts, empty candy wrappers, plates, and cups littered here and there. If this was his work place she didn't want to see his living quarters. She plucked a half eaten candy bar off the counter and turned it over, only to discover the bottom half was covered in some short of green growth, she grimaced and looked around for the trash can and tossed it in. She turned back to the scientist bent over some strange box, muttering to himself and wondered if the man ever stopped talking. She cleared her throat and got no response.

"Dr. McKay." No response. She tried again. "Dr. McKay!" Still no response and her patience was wearing thin, not that she'd had much patience to begin with. "DR. BLOODY MCKAY!" That got his attention. He jumped and spun around nearly dropping the object in his hands.

"What?" he looked disoriented for a moment, then his vision focused and he frowned. "What do you want? I'm busy, go bother someone else," he said irritably turning back to the device; she grabbed it before he could react. "Hey!" she held it out of his reach.

"General O'Neill said you could give me something to do."

"That's not my problem, give me that back!"

"Give me something to do."

"You're no help to me unless you're a scientist!" McKay snapped, reaching for the device again.

"What's your definition of a scientist?"

"Have you passed the MENSA test?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The MENSA test?"

"Yes, the MENSA test. You know the one that determines how smart you are!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, that one. I passed that when I was 10." He gapped, she shrugged.

"Do you have the gene?"

"The what?"

"The gene, the Ancient gene the one that allows you to operate their technology. That one! Do you have it?"

She felt and looked overwhelmed. "Uh, I don't know, is there some short of test?" Suddenly the object in her hand started glowing. She looked up. "Uh…." McKay stared at her in shock, then turned to the artifact and stared at it in shock, then turned back to her, then back to the artifact, then back to her…and so on and so on, for about five minutes. And then the device started beeping and they both stared at it.

"Uh oh," McKay muttered.

"'Uh oh'! What's 'uh oh' mean?" she demanded, glancing nervously at the device in her hand. She held it away from her with both hands, studying it, while McKay grabbed a camera and started photographing it. She saw a small button on the bottom of the box, or the top, either way it was a button and the only thing besides ancient writing on the box. And since it didn't look like it was going to blow up and there was nothing else to do she pressed the button. The beeping intensified and she and McKay shared a look before dropping the device and diving for cover.

_BOOM!_

The explosion echoed throughout the room. And a few minutes later, she coughed and sat up, knocking papers off her legs. McKay was a few feet away holding a misshapen camera; his lab looked like it'd been through one to many rounds with Muhammad Ali and if she hadn't been responsible she'd have bet that was what had happened. When he turned to her, she grinned sheepishly. "Uh, heh, oops."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Lab**_

**_5:45 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

* * *

"Jack." 

Jack turned when Daniel called his name.

"Did you find something Daniel?" He walked over, quickly joined by Sheppard. Daniel was bent over a piece of rock brought back by SG1; he'd grabbed it as they were running from the Jaffa who'd attacked them on P9X-224. It was a perfect circle, its sides smooth and about a meter in diameter.

"Look at this," he pointed to something on the stone and Jack bent closer.

"It looks like some sort of writing," Jack squinted. "Can't read it though."

"Well, obviously," Daniel muttered. "Its, well I thinks it's the language of the Ancients." By now everyone else was watching them Sheppard picked up the rock and turned it over in his hands.

"Do you know what it says?" he asked.

"Uh, not exactly, but I think it its talking about some sort of spirit," he paused and took the stone from Sheppard. "If I'm reading it right, it's telling how it possess people, takes over their body and controls them, kinda like the Goa'uld except…except that, it lives off the life force off the person it's possessing."

"Wait, so what does that mean?" Ford asked.

"Well, basically I think it means it lives on its host and then moves on, it drains them, like the wraith. And it can't last long in one body, well, it depends on the person I'd imagine-"

"Daniel." Jack interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Where is it now?"

"Where is what now?" Daniel looked confused, caught up in his own thoughts.

"The spirit."

"Oh, well, uh that's a problem."

"Why?"

"Well, it says it was trapped in the Stone of Souls, which I'm imagining is what this is, was."

"Okay, so it's trapped in that rock," Sheppard surmised.

Daniel frowned and shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Well…"

"Well, what Daniel?"

"It _was_ in the stone."

"Was?" Ford asked.

"Uh, if I'm right, _if_, when we took the stone back with us we…brokethesealthatwasholdingitin," he finished in a rush.

It took them a minute to understand what he'd said. "Which means that it's loose in Atlantis?" Weir finished in shock.

Daniel nodded.

"Oh boy," Jack groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"How do we find it?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, we can't."

"Why can we not locate it?" Teyla demaned.

"Well, because we don't know what to look for. I mean for all we know it could change a person's skin color or be like the Goa'uld and we'd never know."

"Well, we have to find away," Weir insisted.

"Yeah, but how, I mean if Daniel's right then-" the door flew open and Zelenka rushed in.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Weir asked. He said something in a rush that none them caught. "Calm down and repeat what you just said," Weir ordered calmly.

"I said 'I think McKay's lab just blew up'!" They all stared at him in silence, not comprehending what he said.

"I'm sorry, one more time," Jack requested.

"I think Rodney's lab just blew up."

"Wait, what do you mean 'you think'?" Cameron asked.

"Well, there was an explosion and then smoke and a few very loud curses that I don't care to repeat or remember," his accent made it hard to understand but they got it.

"Son of a-" Sheppard cursed and headed for the door the others close behind. Daniel put the artifact down carefully in a box and closed the lid before following everyone else. He hurried to catch up and ran right into one of the labs techs.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized, fixing his glasses.

"It's all right, sir," the lab tech helped him up. Daniel stared at him for a moment before nodding and hurrying down the hall.

The lab tech watched him go and smiled, slipping in to the now abandoned lab.

Halfway there, Daniel cursed and dug around in his pockets, he'd forgotten his notebook, he turned and sprinted back down the hall and ducked inside the lab, only to see the lab tech already there, lifting the Stone of Souls out of the box he'd placed it in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the lab tech's head snapped up and Daniel stumbled backward when his eyes glowed white. "What the-" the lab tech grabbed the stone and rushed for the door, Daniel moved to block him, but only succeeded in getting slammed into the wall on the other side of the hallway. He slumped to the ground, grimacing and holding his side.

"Dr. Jackson?" he turned when someone with a French accent called his name, only to see Adele De Rousseau rushing towards him, she stopped and knelt next to him.

"No, go get him!" Daniel ordered and pointed to the lab tech escaping down the hall. She looked torn for a moment. "GO!" Daniel roared and she did. Sprinting down that hall at an amazing speed, Daniel hoped it was enough to catch the lab tech.

Adele cursed and charged down the corridor. Today had been one of the dullest of her life, despite the fact that they were in Atlantis, until she'd rounded a corner and seen Dr. Daniel Jackson get thrown across the hallway by a lab tech half his size carrying a rock, she doubted he could lift on a good day.

"Hey stop!" she ordered, he ignored her and turned another corner, Adele vaguely noted they were heading further down the lost city. The lab tech stopped suddenly turned and fired a gun at her. God knew where the hell he got it and she slid to a stop just in time to duck the bullet, while he took off. She cursed under her breath and stared off after him again. "I don't give up that easily, mon ami," she muttered and turned the corner after him just in time to see him run straight into Llewellyn.

Llewellyn's head rang, first the explosion and now some crazy lab tech. She pulled herself to her feet and extended a hand down to help him up.

"Hey are you alright?" When he looked up she stumbled back in shock as his eyes glowed and he smiled menacingly.

"Llewellyn! Stop him! Grab the rock!" She looked up to see Adele racing down the hallway towards them, the lab tech jumped up and shoved her out of the way, but she grabbed him just in time. He twisted wildly trying to escape but Llewellyn held on, twisting on of his arms behind his back as Adele reached them. He struggled but the two women managed to get the rock from him. Suddenly he twisted and grabbed Adele's head in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye. Llewellyn fell backward against the wall in shock as a black shadow passed from the lab techs body to Adele's, the lab tech fainted as soon as the transition was complete and Adele stumbled back holding her head.

"Fuck, Adele?" Llewellyn reached a hand out to help her friend but she snapped up and grabbed for the rock, Llewellyn twisted out of the way just in time. "Adele! What the hells wrong with you? Doc, Jake? Come in?" she shouted into the radio on her left shoulder. Nothing. "Damn," she ducked Adele's fist and scrambled away, dragging the rock with her. "Rhain, Kaplan? Dammit!" she jumped to her feet, kicking the stone behind her and bringing up her fists. "Adele? Are you there?"

"Your friend is gone, human. Give me the stone!"

"No! Nyx are you there?" calling the symbiote was the last thing she wanted to do and there was still no response. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zorn. Give me the stone and I shall let you live," he coaxed.

"Like hell! Do you know how many times I've heard that!"

"I will make it worth your wild," he murmured.

She wasn't sure if that was a come on or he was talking about riches. "Look, I'm not giving you the sto-" he lunged, his hands wrapping around her throat and squeezing. She brought her hands up to hit him but her instincts kicked in and she grabbed his hands and tried to pull them away form her neck.

The human struggled, Zorn smiled, she was strong this one, but not quiet strong enough. Her knees buckled, and she slid to the floor. He kept his hands around her throat. The blond women's body had extraordinary strength he might keep this body longer than the others. The human continued to struggle, but to no avail. Suddenly something struck at him mentally, from within the blonde's body.

"What is this?" he seethed. Then recognized what it was. Goa'uld. He cursed and then calmed himself. The life was draining out of the eyes of the other human her body would suffice. He switched bodies just as the other humans appeared.

"De Rousseau, Gwynnedd!"

De Rousseau collapsed and Gwynnedd slid to the floor. Sam kneeled down next to Adele, checking her pulse.

"She's alive," Sam shook her gently. "Hey, wake up." De Rousseau groaned and blinked. Weir and Ford kneeled down next to Gwynnedd.

"Hey, you alright?" Ford asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, Weir put a hand to her forehead.

"Fine," she croaked. Spying the rock, Daniel turned to the two women.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" De Rousseau muttered from the floor.

"The man who stole the rock, well the spirit actually-"

"Zorn."

"What?"

"Zorn, his name is Zorn."

"Uh, how, how do you know that?"

"Because he told us."

"Well, that's all nice and dandy, but where is he?"

"We lost him," Gwynnedd groaned.

Suddenly De Rousseau sat up. "He was in me one second, when he was strangling her, then…nothing."

Daniel paused and turned to Gwynnedd who stared back at him intently. Ford lunged and grabbed her just as she moved to run. Thank god for marine training.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

**_5:45 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

* * *

"Hey, doc what happened?" Jack walked up to Beckett in the infirmary. 

"Uh, well I'm not sure exactly, General. Dokson gave her something that knocked her out after I gave her a physical. No signs of damage or anything, I doubt we'd 'ave noticed if De Rousseau hadn't told us. Strong lass though," Beckett said as they walked over to her bedside where Dokson was taking her pulse.

"So, is she going to be alright?" Jack asked.

"We don't know. And unless you can get the ghost out of her I can't make any promises," Dokson said without looking up.

"Were there any physical marks?" Weir asked.

"No, none accept the abrasions on her neck and they'll only last a few hours," he checked her pulse.

"Perhaps it is best this way," Teal'c said everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"Lt. Gwynnedd seems to be very strong, both physically and mentally. She has shown no sign of surrendering to the creature's control."

"Well, not yet," Daniel pointed out.

"I agree with Teal'c, she seems to have extraordinary self control and she has been able to control the creature so far, perhaps it would a good idea to have her hold the creature until Dr. Jackson, Dr. Carter, ad Dr. McKay can find a way to destroy it," Teyla put in. Jack sighed.

"If we can find a way to destroy it," Rodney muttered.

"Doc, how long can she last with that thing in her without causing permanent damage?"

"I don't know. You'd have to give me something to compare with."

"Well, we know the creature absorbs people's life force," Daniel said.

"Aye, but if your going along those lines you also have to look at the fact that everyone may have different amounts of life force or even different kinds. I cannea determine anything with just that."

"Hey, what'd you give her that knocked her out?" Jack asked Dokson.

"A cocktail."

They stared at him.

"A cocktail?" Jack repeated. He nodded.

"Aren't those are illegal," Cameron pointed out.

"Yes," Carson broke in, sounding angry, righteous Scottish anger, a scary thing.

"It's the only thing that'll slow her down, let alone knock her out."

"How long do we have before she comes to?" Ford asked.

"Five, six hours maybe. Why?"

"Can you give her another cocktail after that?"

"No. I'd have to wait at least an hour so the first one was completely out of her system, otherwise it might overdose."

"So we've got six hours to figure out how to kill the thing," Ford stated.

"Pretty much."

"Alright," Dr. Weir sighed. "Dr. Jackson, you Col. Carter, Teyla, Teal'c, and Dr. McKay try and find away to catch it or kill it. Dr. Jackson you said there was more than one so Major Sheppard, Gen. O'Neill, Lt. Ford, Ronon, and De Rousseau will try and see if we can find the others. Major, I suggest you find Lorne, Bates, and Stackhouse, Col. Caldwell should be back soon, I'll contact him," She suggested, after a moment O'Neill nodded.

"Alright people, let's move out," he ordered. "You two stay here and watch over her...it," he shook his head and left with the others, Beckett and Dokson turned back to their patient.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Lab**_

_**7:45 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th**_

**4 hours left**

* * *

"Daniel, have you found anything?" Sam called from across the lab. 

"No, you?"

"No. Damnit, ugh."

"Relax, Dr. Carter, you will be no help to Lt. Gwynnedd if you are too upset to work," Teyla advised.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam sighed and Teyla nodded smiling.

"Well, you two may not have found any thing, but I did," McKay said smugly from the other side of the lab. They all turned to where he'd been studying the rock that the spirit had been trapped in.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"This isn't a rock."

"What?" Sam stared at him in shock and they migrated over to where he was working.

"Well, if it's not a rock what is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's iron, a ball of solid iron."

"Well, that makes sense," Daniel muttered, everyone turned to him.

"How so, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, in some myths, well many myths actually, iron is the bane of demons. It could be that the people on the planet we were looking at believe that whoever or whatever they trapped in that stone was a demon."

"This would explain the iron and the glowing eyes you said the lab tech had," Sam finished.

"Exactly. It also explains why there were no people on the planet we were looking except the Jaffa who came after us."

"The Goa'uld must have been looking for the planets inhabitants. But there weren't any so…" Sam trailed off and Daniel picked up.

"So there must have been some big fight between whatever that thing is and the past inhabitants of the planet. A fight that wiped out both sides and left nothing but the spirits trapped in the iron."

"That does make sense, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c agreed.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't tell us how to get the thing out of her."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Mess Hall**_

_**8:15 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th**_

**3 hours 45 minutes left**

* * *

Sheppard and Adele were talking to Sgt. Markham outside the mess hall. 

"Has anyone been acting strangely lately?"

"What do you mean 'strange'?"

"Out of character, suspicious," Adele offered.

Markham frowned and stared hard at them both.

"What the hell is going on, Major?"

Sheppard sighed. "Look, something's loose in Atlantis. We have one of them captured,"

"If you can call it captured," Adele muttered.

"And we think their may be more of them that are still loose."

Markham frowned. "What kind of 'things'?"

"Spirits. That possesses people."

Markham stared at them. "You're kidding?"

"No." They shook their heads. And Markham shook his in disbelief, turning and glancing over his shoulder at the soldiers seated in the make shift mess hall.

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. But I'll keep my eye out and let you know if I see something."

"Alright thanks," Sheppard said.

"Uh, can you keep this quiet for a while, until we get this under wraps," Adele asked, Markham nodded.

"Sure thing, Major, Miss De Rousseau. I'm gonna go find Stacks," he saluted and left.

"You sure he wasn't possessed?" Adele turned to Sheppard, who nodded. "Alright," she sighed. "What next?"

"Let's check the gate room personnel."

"Alright."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Rec. Room**_

_**8:25 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th**_

**3 hours 35 minutes left**

* * *

"Alright, so everyone here is clear," O'Neill announced. Ford sighed. 

"Where to next, sir?"

"Uh, hold on, I wanna see if the others found anything," Jack tapped the radio on his ear. "Major Sheppard, you there?"

"I'm here, General. What's up?"

"Have you found any thing, because we've got squat!"

"Nope, we checked the mess hall and the west wing of personnel rooms. All clear."

"Great," Jack sighed. "Alright we're going to check the east wing. Where are you headed?"

"Gate room."

"Alright. Talk to ya later."

"Yeah. Later."

"Alright, to the east wing," Jack sighed, Ford nodded and they walked out, Jack turned left in the hallway, but Ford went right.

"Uh sir."

Jack turned. "What?"

"It's this way."

"Oh. Right. I knew that," he turned around. "Lead the way Lt."

"Yes, sir." Ford hid a smile.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Gate Room**_

_**8:40 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th**_

**2 hours 20 minutes left**

* * *

"Grodin!" Sheppard called. The young scientist turned when they walked up. 

"Hello, Major, Miss De Rousseau. What can I do for you?"

"We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Peter asked.

"Something's loose in Atlantis and we need to find it," Adele told him, he frowned.

"What kind of thing?"

"A spirit that possesses people," Sheppard said bluntly. Peter frowned, like he wasn't sure whether or not to believe them.

"Everything here is normal Major; we've been running tests so no one here has left since this morning," he explained.

"Oh," Sheppard sighed.

"Well, that answers that," Adele frowned. "Alright let's go find General O'Neill."

"Thanks Peter," Sheppard said, the young man smiled and turned back around as they left.

"Anytime Major, good luck."

"We're gonna need it," Sheppard muttered, following Adele out.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

_**8:40 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th**_

**2 hours 0 minutes left**

* * *

Beckett looked up when Cameron knocked, Daniel with him. 

"Hey, come on in."

"Thanks. Uh any change in the Lt?"

"Actually yes, and something you better see." He led them over to where Lt. Gwynnedd lay; a machine was monitoring her progress. "I was going to call you if this kept up. You see that line there?"

"Uh hun."

"Those are her brainwaves."

"And?"

"Watch."

Daniel and Cameron stared at the screen and their eyes widen when her brainwaves went crazy and then settled back down.

"What just happened?"

"I think the spirit or what ever is in her is trying to break free or take control. That's happened several times and it's happening more often. I think it's because the drugs are wearing off."

"Wait so; the medication that knocked her out held him in."

"Well, I think it's a little more along the lines of that he can't do anything while she's out."

"Right, he can only take control when she's conscious and he's trapped in her body as long as she's unconscious."

"Right. Now the drugs are wearing off and he's trying to break out."

"How, she's still out?"

"Well, I think it has something to do with the fact that most drugs don't put her out in the first dose and that she's very strong, physically and mentally. I'd put money on her for having studied martial arts and meditation for most of her life."

"Well, that would explain why it can't break out or take over."

"Aye."

Daniel sighed and scratched his head.

"Alright, but how do we get him out and trapped?" Cameron asked.

Beckett shrugged.

"What about the other one?"

"What other one?" Daniel asked confused.

"Dr. Weir said you said there was another one."

"I-I didn't say that…Oh no," Daniel sprinted to Beckett's office and grabbed the radio off Beckett's desk. "Jack, are you there? Come in Jack!"

"I'm here Daniel, what's wrong."

"Where's Dr. Weir?"

"I don't know. Did you ask Sheppard?"

"Uh, hold on."

"Yeah, okay."

Daniel grabbed another radio. "Sheppard come in."

"What's up Daniel?" The Major's voice crackled over the radio.

"Is Weir with you?"

"No, I thought she was with Jack, didn't she say something about meeting Col. Caldwell."

"She's not. I think she's possessed."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, hold on and Adele and I'll go find her."

"Alright I'm gonna tell Jack, bring her back to the medical bay."

"Alright copy that."

"Alright," Daniel switched back to Jack. "Jack, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here Daniel. Did you find Weir?"

"No. I think she's possessed Jack."

"What makes you think that?"

"Jack, I never said there were more then one of these things and she did."

"Oh."

"Sheppard and Adele are already looking for her."

"Alright, stay where ever you are and wait."

"I'm in medical."

"Alright. Over and out."

Daniel put the radios back on the desk.

"What now?" Beckett asked.

"Now, we wait."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

_**11:00 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th**_

**1 hour left**

* * *

Jack and Ford rushed down the hall way to Weir's office. They rounded a corner and saw Adele and Sheppard coming the other way. John and Jack nodded to each other, silently understanding the plan. 

"Do we shoot?" Ford asked quietly. Jack and John frowned.

"No," John said firmly.

"Unless she's trying to kill you," Jack added.

"Isn't she going to be trying to kill us the minute she finds out we know?" Adele asked.

"Alright, don't shoot unless it's a last resort and just to wound," Jack said.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

**_11:00 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

**1 hour left**

* * *

"Hey, Sam?" Daniel picked up one of the radios and called the lab. 

"Yeah?"

"Have you found anything else?"

"No. You?"

"I think Dr. Weir's possessed."

"What?"

"Well, you remember when she said I said there was more then one of these things?"

"Yeah."

"I never said that."

"Oh! Have you told the Jack and Sheppard?"

"Yeah, their looking for her right now, their going to bring her back to the medical lab once they find her."

"Alright, we'll head over there right now."

"Okay, and bring the rock or whatever it is."

"Alright see you in a minute."

"Okay," Daniel put the radio back on the desk and turned to Beckett and Dokson.

"How much longer until she wakes up?" Cameron asked.

"About an hour," Dokson answered, Cameron blew out the breath he'd been holding and ambled over to her bedside looking down at her. She was actually very good looking, not in the normal way though. Her features were to plain almost for the normal definition of good looking. To the untrained eye she looked like some ancient war goddess.

Where the hell did that come from Mitchell? You don't even know the woman.

Her eyelids twitched and Cameron wondered if you could dream while you were unconscious. Without thinking he picked up her hand and held it with both of his, absent mindedly rubbing his thumb over her palm.

Sam, Rodney, Teyla, and Teal'c rushed into the infirmary. Cameron was standing by Lt. Gwynedd's bed holding her hand. Beckett, Daniel, and Dokson were standing a few feet away talking; all four looked up when they entered.

"Oh, hey did you bring the rock," Daniel asked. Sam nodded and they hurried over. Teal'c handed Daniel the rock and the archeologist studied it carefully. Daniel's eyes narrowed as they ran over every inch of the iron. Muttering to himself he translated every word and then stopped nearly dropping it as he stared at the small picture on the side.

"That's it!" he exclaimed making every one else jump.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's right here, on the rock,"

"Iron," McKay corrected.

"Whatever, but look do you see that picture," he pointed it out and everyone moved closer to get a look at it. "You see?" he continued with out giving them a chance to answer. "Their placing the iron on the person's stomach and its drawing the demon out," The picture, while crude, was exactly what Daniel was describing.

"Maybe we should try it?" Sam suggested. "It's not like we have anything other ideas." They agreed and Beckett kept a close eye on the monitor while Daniel placed the iron one her stomach. After a minute nothing happened and they were about to admit defeat when a piercing howl echoed through the room, causing them to jump. The iron started glowing and Gwynnedd's eyes snapped open, they were glowing and her body began to convulse.

"Son of a-" Dokson cursed as he and Beckett grabbed her.

"Hold her down!" Beckett snapped and Teal'c and Teyla grabbed her legs, the two doctors grabbed her arms and Sam held her head and Cameron pinned her shoulders. Daniel made sure the rock didn't fall during the convulsions, while McKay watched the monitor. A moment later her body fell limp and a the spirit, demon, Zorn whatever was pulled out of her body, the rock acting like a vacuum and sucking him back in. Once it was over Sam snatched the rock and she, Teyla, McKay, Cameron, Daniel, and Teal'c ran to find Weir. Beckett stared at the monitor while Dokson checked her pulse.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Dr. Weir's office_**

_**11:00 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th**_

**30 minutes left**

* * *

The two teams quietly slipped up to the door of Weir's office. Since they couldn't peek in due to the Ancient's technology they silently agreed on a plan. Walk in like nothing was wrong and grab her when she least expected it. Okay, so it wasn't brilliant, but they'd only had a few minutes to think it up and the crazy plans seemed to work for them. Sheppard knocked on the door. 

"Come in." They walked in, looking around the room as Weir looked up from her papers. "What can I help you with, Major?" she smiled.

"Uh, we wanted to talk about the current situation. Is Col. Caldwell here yet?"

"No. Did you find the others?" She asked. Ford and Adele moved around to the sides of the desk as O'Neill and Sheppard stood in front of it, effectively cornering her. She frowned and they saw suspicion in her eyes, it was when Sam and the others, minus Daniel rushed in carrying the stone that the spirit revealed its self. Weir eyes flashed, glowing not unlike the Goa'uld and jumped up.

"What do you think your doing, human?" it snarled.

"Putting you back in the damn rock…thingy," Jack snapped and lunged along with Ford, Sheppard, and De Rousseau. After a brief struggle Weir managed to get loose and knocked Sam out of the way. Teal'c and Teyla moved to block the door but she grabbed a chair and flung it at them causing them to duck out of the way, giving her a clear shoot to the doorway. Jack cursed under his breath and jumped to his feet, the others right behind him, only to slide to a stop in shock as soon as they were in the hallway. 1st Lieutenant Rain Hernandez and Jake McCarthy were watching Col. Caldwell with Some amazement as he restrained Weir.

"What the hells going on?" Caldwell snapped.

"Hold her down!" Sam ordered and he pinned her down on her back. Sam repeated what Daniel had done with Gwynedd and the same thing happened. Her body convulsed and her eyes glowed as the spirit was sucked out of her, Caldwell, Rain, and Jake watching in amazment. A few minutes later Weir came too.

"What happened?" she looked around. O'Neill, Sheppard, McKay, De Rousseau, Teal'c, Teyla, Ronon, Teyla, Ford, and the UN team were standing around her in a circle and Sam was kneeling next to her. The artifact Daniel had brought back fromP9X-224 was lying near her legs and she automatically kicked it away.

"You don't remember anything?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"No, but I have a massive head ache," Sam smiled and Jack and Jake reached down to pull her to her feet.

"Come on lets get you to Beckett, we'll tell you everything once he's checked you over."

"I'm gonna get rid of this. You think the bottom of the ocean'll do?" Rain asked picking up the rock. O'Neill nodded.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Dr. Weir's office_**

**_12:00 p.m. Wednesday, September 29th_**

* * *

Precisely at midnight Gwynnedd woke up to the warm, blue grey eyes of Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell. She stared at him for a moment and he stared right back, before smiling. And for the first time in her life, well maybe not the first time, she spoke without thinking. 

"You're handsome."

* * *

...diwedd...


	3. Anwydwst

K, I just got the first season of Atlantis on DVD so I spent the last three days watching it and making myself cry with a chapter idea for this story which is why this took me so long, sorry.

This defiantly takes place after Trinity.

* * *

Chapter 2: Anwydwst

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Operations**_

_**4:32 p.m. Friday, October 8th **_

* * *

Llewellyn sighed as she watched SG1 and Sheppard's Atlantis team fly the puddle jumper expertly through the gate. Weir had ordered her team to stay at home base and so far nothing had happened. Jake had taken to spending his free time with Weir, Doc was usually in the medical bay with Beckett, Rain spent most of her free time with the other soldiers, Donna, when she wasn't making sure Llewellyn ate and slept, hung out in the kitchens trading recipes with the cook, Adele spent most of her time in the puddle jumper bay and more then once Llewellyn had seen her handing out with Sheppard, and Kaplan spent all his time in Bates' security headquarters doing god knows what with his computer and the Atlantis mainframe. She turned to Grodin but he just shook his head he was not going to help her sneak out. She sighed and left. _**

* * *

**_

Space

_**Puddle Jumper 1**_

_**4:35 pm Friday, October 8th **_

* * *

"Alright where are we going?" O'Neill turned to Sheppard. 

"Just around the planet to check things out."

"I never get tired of hearing that!" Jack, Sheppard, and Cameron all shared a grin.

"I want to get some samples too," Sam added from the back.

"Samples of what?" Jack asked. She gave him a look. "Never mind," he turned back to the view and leaned back in his seat. "So who named this thing anyway?"

"I did," Sheppard said defensively. "Why?"

"Oh nothing."

"It was supposed to be Gateship 1," Ford said form the back.

"Why'd you change it?"

"Oh come on, 'gateship' that's a terrible name."

"It's a ship that goes through the gate, gateship. It makes perfect sense."

"It's not big enough to be called gateship," Sheppard argued.

The rest of the two teams sat in the back and shook their heads in amusement at the two.

Sam and Rodney started grabbing machines out of the bags they'd brought while Daniel started asking Teyla questions about her people and Teal'c listened in. Ford gave McKay a hand with the equipment while Sam input information into the computer.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Hallway**_

_**4:40 pm Friday, October 8th **_

* * *

"Hey, B." Came over Llewellyn's radio. She recognized Kaplan's tired voice and frowned. 

"Kaplan when was the last time you slept?"

"Uh, a while ago I think, anyway come down to security headquarters there something I want to show you."

"Alright," she swung by the kitchens and grabbed a water bottle and sandwich for him.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Atlantis Security Headquarters_**

_**4:50 p.m. Friday, October 8th **_

* * *

Llewellyn walked in to find Kaplan seated at Bates' desk, his laptop open in front of him. He was watching on several screens on the wall across from him and looked up when she walked in. 

"What'd you want to show me?" She asked handing him the water and sandwich.

"This," he pressed a button on the laptop and the view on the screen changed. She recognized one room as the medical bay, one as Weir's office, and one as the puddle jumper bay, the others she didn't recognize, but would guess were sleeping quarters.

"What am I looking at?"

"Every room that humans inhabit in Atlantis, I manage to put cameras in them all. But that's not the best part," he pressed another button and a city layout appeared with blue dots.

"Is that-"

"The entire layout to the city of Atlantis," he finished with a grin. "I input a tracking system, those dots are everyone in Atlantis," he pressed another button and the file for one of the dots came up. "I input their files to and the system can identify other races to. No one can get into Atlantis without us knowing."

She stared at the screen in shock and then turned to the very proud ex-SEAL. "How?"

"Well, the Ancients didn't build this place from scratch and it was easy, a scary fact, to hack the system."

She sputtered. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and me."

"Good, let's keep it that way for a while."

Kaplan watched her. She had the look on her face that meant she was planning something and she probably knew what was going to happen already. The look the usually predated a very big BOOM.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Everything's fine…for the moment," she frowned.

"What do you know that I don't?" he asked.

"Just a feeling," she murmured.

"You should get some sleep," he suggested.

"You first," she muttered. He grinned.

_**

* * *

**_

Space

_**Puddle Jumper 1**_

_**4:50 pm Friday, October 8th **_

* * *

"Hey look at this," Ford exclaimed as he pulled one of Sam's gadgets back inside the puddle jumper. 

"What?" Sam and McKay were next to him instantly.

"This rock was inside the tray," he held up the rock, about a foot in diameter.

"What is it?" O'Neill called back form the front.

"A rock, sir," Carter answered.

"What?"

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Atlantis Lt. Gen. Llewellyn Gwynnedd-Vaughn's Personal Quarters_**

**_11:45 a.m. Saturday, October 9th _**

* * *

Llewellyn groaned and rolled away from the poking in her shoulder. 

"Gwynnedd, get up!"

She vaguely registered a voice saying something.

"Get lost!" she returned and ducked her head under her pillow. The poking returned, harder this time and when she didn't respond turned into shoving. She muttered under her breath.

"Unless you're a God, go away!"

"Would you get up if we were?" she recognized that voice. O'Neill. What was he doing in her room? Not that she was worried, if she hadn't known he was in love with Carter she might have been, but it was moot because he was and he wasn't likely to hit on someone else.

"No," she closed her eyes and went back to sleep only to poked awake again 15 minutes later.

"Not even if the world is ending?"

Chuckling. Kaplan. "Its noon, B. Get up, I have coffee and reports."

She sighed, gave up and got up.

"Ugh give 'em to someone who cares," she rubbed her eyes and almost walked into Teal'c, blinking rapidly when he suddenly appeared less than an inch away.

"You do," Kaplan answered cheerfully and handed her a huge mug of coffee that she nearly finished in the first sip.

"What's up?" she asked, seeing O'Neill, Mitchell, who was blushing slightly, Sheppard, Teal'c, and Teyla.

"We found something on our trip last might," Sheppard answered as they walked down to the labs.

"What?"

"A rock."

"You got me out of bed for a rock!" she twitched as they walked into McKay's lab, where he, Carter, Daniel, Hailey, and Zelenka were working.

"It's unique," Sam explained when she overheard.

"It's a rock," she repeated dryly as Jake, Weir, Doc, and Beckett walked in.

"It gives off a life sign to the life sign detector," Zelenka explained.

"Who names these things?" Jake asked.

"Mostly Ford," Sheppard responded, Ford shrugged.

"I never expected someone to say it in that context."

"Yes and most people do," McKay said sarcastically.

"Wait, so the rock is alive?" Doc asked.

"Yes," Sam answered with the utmost certainty as everyone stared at her in shock.

"You know this is starting to remind me of the last rock we dealt with," Llewellyn muttered as she rubbed her temples and everyone grimaced.

"Yes, well, that rock wasn't technically alive; it just had something that was alive trapped in it," Daniel said and then shrugged when everyone gave him looks. "What?"

"Are we sure that's not the same thing here?" Weir asked.

"Yes, the other one didn't give off life signs," Sam answered immediately and confidently.

"The other one wasn't a rock either," McKay said.

"Oookkkaaayyy, so we have a living rock," O'Neill stated and the scientists nodded. "Wow."

"What are you doing now?" Weir asked.

"Well, right now we're just running some tests. We were going to try and brake a piece off so we can study the inside."

"Alright, tell us as soon as you find something," Weir said, they nodded.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Lab**_

_**11:45 p.m. Saturday, October 9th **_

* * *

Daniel sighed and turned the rock over again. He'd been studying the rock and hadn't left the lab since that morning and had been surviving on coffee and power bars supplied by Teal'c and a not exactly a willing McKay. 

He sighed and looked over his notes; the only markings on the rock were lines that could have been scrapes. Something bugged him about them though, the lines started and stopped at different intervals and could have been some form of alien language, it was however completely different from any language he'd ever studied and he'd studied quiet a few. Off hand he noticed the room was getting hot and he took his jacket off, only to be freezing a second later. He pulled the jacket back on and ignored the heat. Wiping sweat off his brow he turned back to the rock.

An hour later a coughing fit interrupted his work and he finished off the last of his coffee, just in time to have another one. When he was done coughing his throat felt dry and raw but he ignored it. He was too close to stop now because he didn't feel good. He coughed again and then through the tissue into the trash not seeing the blood drops on it. He bent back over the rock. Wiping his nose he picked up his notepad, only then seeing the blood on his hand. He reached up and felt his nose only to find it bloody, he froze for a moment of panic, he grabbed a tissue and found his hand shaking to badly to pull it from the box one handed. His vision blurred and his breathing became shallow. He gripped the side of the counter to keep from falling. He tried to call out but his throat was to dry and his voice croaked. He blinked his vision bleary and didn't feel the floor when he hit it.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

_**12:45 a.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Cameron sighed and wandered down the halls. Most of the other soldiers were out on missions and the others were enjoying their down time, no action and he was bored out of his mind. He'd wandered down into the labs without thinking, a place he would have normally avoided. As far as he was concerned you had a gun and the knowledge to use and you were set. He sighed, might as well check in on Jackson while he was down here. He liked Daniel, the guy was okay for a scientist, mostly out of the fact that he'd read the mission reports and knew how many times the man had died or been near death, hell he had good luck but Jackson must've been god's right hand with all the things he'd lived through. He'd never get over the fact though, that O'Neill called him Spacemonkey. 

"Hey, where's Jackson?" he asked a young lab tech.

"Lab down the hall on the left," she smiled cheerfully, pointing the way.

He nodded his thanks and walked down the hall, mentally thinking of ways to get the archeologist out of the lab and into the mess hall for food, something he was sure he hadn't had in a while. He walked into the lab and paled, Jackson was on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Shit!" he cursed and ran to the downed man, checking for a pulse, he didn't find one and grabbed the radio on his shoulder. "This is Mitchell, we have an emergency in Dr. Jackson's lab, get medical down here immediately, he has no pulse."

The medical team headed by Doc was there in less then five minutes, a record for them he guessed judging by their flushed faces, but not Doc who didn't even slow down to check Jackson's pulse, but did it while they were rushing out the door. Cameron spoke through the radio on his shoulder again, this time to everyone on the main frequency. "This is Mitchell, Dr. Jackson was just taken to medical with no pulse, Gen. O'Neill, Lt. Col. Sheppard, Lt. Gwynnedd, get to medical as soon as possible," Cameron eyed the stone Jackson had been studying picked it, then placed it back down after seeing nothing wrong with it and headed to medical.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

_**1:00 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

"Alright get me the EKG at 2000 volts," Beckett ordered, Doc was pumping air into Daniel lungs as the two tried to revive the man, hoping Cameron hadn't found him too late. O'Neill and Sheppard rushed in and tried to get to the bedside. "Stay back!" Beckett snapped as he placed the paddles on Daniel's chest. 

"Mitchell, keep them back," Doc ordered, injecting Daniel with medication while a nurse took his place pumping air into his lungs.

"What the hell happened?" O'Neill roared, Cameron grabbed him and Sheppard and physically removed them from the ER, not an easy thing to do. Weir was waiting for them by the time they got out to hallway.

"What's going on?" she demanded and Cameron launched into an explanation.

"I was looking for Dr. Jackson to see if he'd eaten and when I got to the lab I found him collapsed on the floor with no pulse. I called the medical team down and looked around before I followed them back here," he relaxed into an at attention stance.

"Did you see anything strange?" Weir asked and all three men gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No. The rock he was studying was on the desk, there were bloody tissues in the trash and when I found him there was a puddle of blood forming at his head. Other then that there was no sign anything was wrong."

"Do you think someone attacked him?" As much as she hated to vouch the idea, it had to be considered but she was immensely relieved when he shook his head.

"No. There were no signs of struggle; it looked like he just keeled over."

Weir nodded and looked at O'Neill and Sheppard, O'Neill looked like he was two seconds away from barging into the ER and demanding to see Dr. Jackson or storming off to find who or whatever was responsible and beating the hell out of it. Sheppard looked much the same, though he seemed more inclined to storming off.

"Alright." Both men turned to her, while O'Neill technically out ranked both her and Sheppard he'd been good about not overstepping since they'd been here, but she had feeling if she said the wrong thing that would end. "We need to wait and see if Dr. Jackson comes around, maybe he can tell us what happened," she looked at both men and they nodded reluctantly.

"I'm going to go find Lt. Gwynnedd," Cameron said and they recognized he wasn't asking for permission, simply informing them of what he was going to do and they nodded.

"Alright," Sheppard acknowledge and watched the man disappear down the hall.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Security Headquarters**_

_**1:30 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

A half an hour later Cameron finally found Llewellyn with Jake and Kaplan in Bates' security office/headquarters. 

"Lt!"

She turned away from the screen they were watching. "Yes?"

"We have a problem."

"We have lots of problems," she muttered. "What?" Kaplan froze the screen and Cameron found himself pinned under three intense and worried gazes.

"Dr. Jackson collapsed in his lab. He's in the ER right now; Beckett and Doc are trying to revive him"

"Revive him!" Llewellyn gapped.

"What the hell happened?" Jake demanded, if anyone else had used that tone on him, he would've hit them.

"I was wandering around in the labs and decided to check on Dr. Jackson to see if he'd at least eaten anything. I found him collapsed on the floor. There was a pool of blood and some bloody tissues but nothing else and no signs of assault."

"Damn it!" Llewellyn cursed.

"Have you told O'Neill, Sheppard, and Weir?" Kaplan asked he nodded.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

**_1:43 p.m. Sunday, October 10th _**

* * *

Beckett wiped sweat off his forehead as he looked down at Daniel's face. Tubes fed air and medication into him and his skin was deathly pale and clammy. It was a miracle they'd been able to bring him back, but they had, if just barely. Doc was checking his pulse. 

"Faint but steady," he said quietly and Beckett nodded.

"Alright, let's go tell—" he stopped talking when Rodney McKay rushed in holding an unconscious Miko in his arms, quickly followed by Teal'c and Teyla holding up Lt. Col. Samantha Carter.

"Son of bitch," Doc cursed quietly. "I'll take Carter, you get Miko," he said, Beckett nodded.

Sheppard, Weir, and O'Neill had been waiting in the hall for nearly an hour.

"What the hells taking so long?" Sheppard muttered. He turned when Lt. Gwynnedd rushed up flanked by Jake and Kaplan.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"We don't know!" O'Neill snapped.

They jumped out of the way, barely clearing in time as a medical team rushed passed htem and headed for the living quarters. They stared after them.

"What the hell…" Sheppard trailed off.

Carson's Scottish brogue made them turn. "There's something you need to see," he led them into the ER and they stared in shock and dread at what they saw.

"How many?" Weir asked.

"Twelve in the last half an hour, none as bad as Daniel, but getting worse by the hour. Same symptoms," he answered, motioning to the dozen people now occupying the ER beds.

"Do you know what it is?" Kaplan asked as Doc walked over.

"No, it looks like the flu but it's acting to fast."

"It might be a mutation, but without blood I can't tell, Doc said.

"Can you do blood tests?" Weir asked Beckett looked at Doc who shook his head.

"No, it's too risky. Judging by Jackson's condition, he's lost about as much blood with this sickness as he would have if he'd taken three bullets to the chest. We can't risk taking blood from anyone, especially since we had so much trouble stopping Jackson's bloody nose."

"Are any of the people here infected?" O'Neill asked.

"That's just it, General. None of us are. No one who's been in contact with the infected has been infected themselves."

"Carter and Miko here too and McKay is going to be joining them soon," Doc said and led them to where Carter and Miko were sleeping.

"We had to sedate them, because they were using too much energy trying to stay awake," he noticed McKay on a bed next to them. "What happened?"

"He collapsed," Teyla answered, she and Teal'c had been standing a vigil over their three friends.

"Teyla and Teal'c may be immune because they aren't human but until I can find out what it is I can't be sure," Beckett explained. Weir nodded in understanding, O'Neill and Sheppard looked ready to kill.

"Alright, do what you can update me in an hour if nothing big happens," she nodded and left, casting one last worried, slightly guilty look at the sick patients and then left quietly.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Medical Bay_**

_**4:43 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Several hours later Llewellyn, O'Neill, and Sheppard had decided to question those who were still conscious. 

And several hours after that they had nothing.

"I had breakfast, went to the lab, that's it," Zelenka coughed.

"Did you stop anywhere on the way?" Adele asked, he shook his head.

"What lab were you working in?" Sheppard asked.

"Mine, when I got sick."

"Yours when you got sick?" Adele repeated. "Where you working somewhere else before then?" he nodded and coughed again.

"Where?" Sheppard pressed.

"First Dr. Jackson's and then McKay's."

Adele and Sheppard shared a look. So far the only thing any of the stories had in common was the lab area.

"Alright thanks Zelenka. Get some rest," Sheppard thanked the man who lay down and went to sleep almost immediately. They moved on to the next person.

"Miss?" the young lab tech opened her eyes.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Sheppard asked.

"Sure," the girl croaked out.

"What did you do today?"

"I got breakfast then went to the lab. Took a lunch break about an hour before they found Jackson. I wasn't feeling well so I headed back to my room to sleep, ran into one of the nurses who recognized my symptoms and brought me back here. I'm hoping one of you is going to yell gotcha," she smiled weekly.

"We will as soon as we figure out what's going on," Sheppard promised.

"What labs?" Adele asked, the girl closed her eyes trying to remember.

"Zelenka and McKay's."

"Just those two?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem," she coughed. They moved a few feet away so they could talk out of earshot.

"Alright, we have nothing," Adele stated. Sheppard sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not."

She looked at him.

"All of them said they worked in the labs."

"Yeah, but how many labs are there?"

Sheppard frowned. "Hold on."

"What?"

"They all said they worked in McKay's, Jackson's, and Zelenka's labs for some amount of time. Even the soldiers said they stopped by those three labs." They shared a look and turned to find O'Neill and the others, only to jump nearly out of their skin when they came face to face with Gwynnedd.

"Find anything?" she asked, the two just stared at her in shock for a few seconds.

"Just a heart attack," Adele muttered. Gwynnedd raised a curious eyebrow and turned to Sheppard.

"So far the only thing they all have in common besides being sick is that they all set foot inside McKay, Zelenka, and Jackson's labs," he explained she frowned.

"That's it?" they nodded.

"Damn, I was hoping for more then that."

"So were we."

"LLEWELYYN!"

"Wow, Doc doesn't sound happy," Adele commented as the angry doctor stormed over.

"I told you to get out before you get sick!"

Gwynnedd put her hands up in surrender. "Relax, I'm going."

"And take Jake and Kaplan with you."

She motioned to the two men and they walked over. "Alright we'll go check the lab; you guys check the gateroom just in case." The nodded and the two teams split.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Labs**_

_**5:00 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Llewellyn sighed and surveyed the three labs. Together they took up a corner of the science bay and it wasn't surprising that someone who'd been in one had been in all three. She turned. Kaplan was running tests on his laptop and Jake was leafing through the notes of the three scientists. She turned back to the labs. The only thing that wouldn't have been there normally was one of many. The ancient artifacts and technology were spread through out all three labs and since they didn't know what half of them did they couldn't rule any of them out. She spotted the rock Daniel had been working on and walked over to it. Picking it up, she examined its exterior and found nothing. Then frowned, those lines, they looked almost like…. 

"Hey, let's head to Carter's lab, that's where they were running tests."

She looked up, Jake had made the suggestion and he and Kaplan were already at the door waiting for her. She smiled to herself as she joined them; it was amazing the people of the Tau'ri that Earth produced.

Halfway there Llewellyn coughed.

"Llewellyn everything okay?" Jake asked she nodded.

"Yeah, fine," she hit the floor almost faster than the two men could react.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Gateroom**_

_**5:00 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Adele and Sheppard were slowly making their way to the gateroom. Sheppard insisted on stopping in on everyone they passed who wasn't in the infirmary, which was a lot even with the increasing body count. 

She cast a sideways glance at the major as they walked. -Definitely good looking and funny. Nice, but not a sucker. Typical Tau'ri.- She frowned when she realized what she was thinking and mentally kicked herself, this was not the time. Still… the man had a fine ass. Sheppard chose that exact moment to turn around.

Sheppard turned back to Adele after the soldier left only to find the French women staring pointedly at his ass.

"Adele?" her head snapped up.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, lead the way!"

He frowned at her but took the lead, the back of his neck tingled with the feeling that he was being watched.

Adele glanced around as they head toward the gateroom, inwardly laughing at the major's expression when he turned around and found her staring at his ass. Like it or not she couldn't help looking every once in a while. As they were walking she noticed that he slowed down quiet a bit.

"Col. is everything okay?" she asked walking up so they were side to side and training her steps to match his. He glanced sideways at her and nodded. His eyes looked bloodshot.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he croaked. She frowned and barely managed to catch him before he did a face plant.

"Col?" she asked franticly and kneeled down so his head rested in her lap as he coughed again. Beckett and Doc had already determined that it was contagious so she was in no danger, unless they were wrong, which she highly doubted, and then, she still wasn't in danger. "Major Sheppard?"

"John," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's John."

"What's John?" she panicked, was he hallucinating?

"My name."

"Oh," she relaxed.

"What'd you think it was?"

"I thought you were hallucinating," she smiled, then grabbed the radio on her shoulder. "Medical lab this is-" she was interrupted as the doors on either end of the hallway slammed shut. "What the hell? Medical lab this is De Rousseau, come in," she leaned back against the wall making herself and_ John_ more comfortable.

"De Rousseau this is the medical lab," Doc's voice came over the radio.

"Doc, the Sheppard's down and so are the doors to the hallway we're in. I don't think I can open them."

"I know you can't," Came over the radio. "Beckett was explaining, it's a safety mechanism, only someone with the gene who isn't sick can open the doors."

"Sheppard's weak to do anything," Adele returned. "We'll wait here until you figure something out."

"It's only protecting those of us who aren't sick," Doc said quietly. She smiled.

"I'm staying with Sheppard," Adele said quietly and firmly.

"Alright. I'll tell Llewellyn. How bad is he?"

"About the same as Zelenka when we he came in and getting worse." Doc cursed and she chuckled it was always something to here the normally quiet doctor curse.

"Alright sit tight, we're working on it," he assured her.

"Okay. See you in a little while."

"You faith is astounding," he returned and she heard a smile in his voice. Sighing she turned back to the sick soldier who was watching her.

"My guardian angel," he coughed with a smirk that would have been charming if he hadn't started hacking up a lung halfway through.

"Yeah, though you're the first person to call me anything near an angel."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

_**5:07 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Doc sighed as he checked Llewellyn's pulse, sensing rather than seeing Beckett and Weir come up behind him. 

"How is she?" Weir asked.

"As stable as she's going to get," he answered and placed his hand on her forehead, it was burning up. He shook his head.

"I wonder why she got so bad so fast," Weir murmured.

"Because she has no immune system," Doc answered and the other two turned to him in shock.

"She has no immune system?" Weir repeated.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" Beckett demanded.

"That's possible?" Weir looked stunned.

"Yes it's possible, anything is. I'd like to know how it happened," Beckett snapped.

"She used to do missionary work in Africa. Caught a virus when she was fourteen it wiped out her immune system. Now when she gets head cold she ends up in the ER," Doc explained the other two stared at him, their mouths opening and closing without sound.

"Dear lord and they sent the lass to another galaxy?" Beckett raged. Doc nodded. Weir sputtered.

"It doesn't actually come up a lot. Despite everything she's extraordinarily healthy so she rarely gets sick."

"So!" Beckett was not going to let this go.

"Relax," he assured the man. "She's the last person who's going to die, to damn stubborn and spiteful."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Hallway**_

_**5:14 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Adele stroked Sheppard's hair and gently rubbed his chest. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. Adele had no medical knowledge other then knowing to tie the knot as tight as you can to stop the bleeding and she didn't want him to fall asleep. She sighed and tilted her head back, resting it against the wall. The wall and floor were cool and it felt refreshing in the stuffy air. Her legs were stretched out and Sheppard was propped up his back against her chest. Normally, she was like Llewellyn, couldn't sit still for long periods of time but now, for some reason she was afraid that if she moved Sheppard would break and she felt incapable of getting up. She readjusted her hold, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head like she did with her son when he was sick. Okay, that was a bad comparison. She felt him shift and he turned so he could look at her. 

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled. "How ya feeling?"

Sheppard smiled, he loved the way she talked with her accent. She used American lingo with a strong French accent.

"Fine," he snuggled closer. She was very comfortable.

"This is getting intimate," Adele teased. He smiled.

"And we haven't even had our first date yet," he grinned and then promptly started hacking up his other lung.

"Gee, I must say this relationship is lacking somewhat…" she smirked; he laughed. She frowned and stroked the hair back form his face and rocked him until the coughing stopped. After a while the coughing stopped and she simply rocked him, he snuggled into her arms.

"Kiss me," he said it so quietly she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Kiss me," he requested again, when she hesitated he smiled. "Don't worry I'm not contagious, getting you sick is the last thing I want to do. Think of it as a last request."

She blushed, dear god she hadn't blushed since her wedding. She looked down at him.

"Any preferences?" he gave her a look and she gave a small smile. Slowly she leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He pressed up deepening the kiss and twining his fingers with hers, she didn't pull back. It was soft and sweet and unbelievably sad. A tear slipped down her cheek.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

_**5:34 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Rodney lay quietly and listened to the people around him, more specifically Jake, Elizabeth, Beckett, Doc, and O'Neill. They were only a few feet away and Rodney had heard the names of every person currently infected, including Lt. Gwynnedd and Maj. Sheppard. He ran them through his head. Dr. Jackson, he'd been in the lab with him that morning when they'd been working on the rock. Zelenka, same thing, the lab that morning working on the rock. Samantha, she'd been in the lab with them, so had Miko. Gen. O'Neill and Sheppard had both been in the lab with them, he'd yelled at the two of them because they kept playing with the damn rock and Jackson had been about to sic Teal'c and Teyla on them. Ford had helped them in the puddle jumper and stopped by the lab. Cameron had found Jackson. The young lab tech, Maria or something had stopped by the lab to check on them. The two soldiers, Johnston and Hastings had dropped off equipment in the lab for Jackson. All of the people currently infected had stopped by the lab that morning. He frowned when he heard Doc saying that Llewellyn had found nothing off in the lab before she collapsed and Jake, Kaplan, and Doc, all of whom had been in the lab were perfectly healthy. Damn there went that theory. Wait a second. Maria or whatever had touched the rock when she'd stopped by, the two soldiers had both picked it up, Cameron had picked it up after he found Jackson, Jackson, Zelenka, Sam, Miko, and he himself, all of them had handled the damn rock. But so had Ford and while he was sick, he wasn't nearly as bad as anyone else. Then it clicked, everyone who was in the worst conditions had stopped by later in the morning. The life signs the rock had given off had gotten more powerful the longer it'd been in the lab or the longer it'd been in the oxygen? That would explain why Ford wasn't as bad as the rest of them He'd handled it directly after they pulled it out of space, whatever it was may have still been dormant then. Jackson had been around it constantly since they'd found it and as he'd heard Gwynnedd had no immune system. Damnit, that was it! It was that friggin' rock. But what to do? From the sounds of it they were no where near coming to the same conclusion as him and even then what could they do? They were doctors and soldiers. 

McKay sighed in disgust there was never anyone useful around when you needed them, no wonder he was the smartest person in Atlantis. He turned seeing Beckett and the others move into his office to talk, when they were out of site he waved Ford over.

Ford sighed and sat back in the chair in medical. While he was sick he was nowhere near as bad as the others. He looked over the infected. O'Neill , Carter, Gwynnedd and Sheppard who was trapped with Adele because the city had locked down the hallway they were in to stop the disease from getting through the gate, all people in perfect physical shape and perfect mental health. He frowned when he saw Rodney gesturing at him across the room. It took him a minute to realize the scientist was calling him over. He slipped across the room to McKay's bedside.

"Help me up," Rodney motioned to the needle in his arm. Leave to McKay to have no problem causing pain to other people but never to himself.

"Why?"

"I figured out what's causing this."

Ford frowned. Doubt and hope warred within him for a second. Hope won. He checked to see if Beckett or the others could see and then pulled the needle out and help the scientist up. They managed to sneak out without being seen.

"Lab." Was all McKay said and Ford didn't ask letting the scientist lean on him as the hurried down the hallway.

"Dr. McKay, Lt. Ford."

"Ssshhhh!" they both spun around, fingers to their lips to find Teal'c and Teyla staring at them strangely.

"Where are you going?" Teyla asked, McKay muttered and turned and started back toward the labs.

"McKay figured out what's causing this," Ford explained, the two aliens paused for a minute sharing a look.

"We will help," Teyla said finally and firmly and they hurried to catch up with McKay.

When they reached the lab McKay pointed to the rock.

"It's coming from that. Whatever this sickness is it was dormant until it came into contact with oxygen and started making everyone who touched it sick."

"What do you need us to do?" Teyla asked knowing full well neither Ford nor McKay was up to doing anything physical.

"Get the rock to the gateroom," McKay ordered and Teal'c and Teyla both picked up one end of the rock following Ford as he led the way. When they reached the gateroom they found it empty. Everyone was either sick or in one of the designated safe zones.

"Dial the Stargate, to space where we found it," McKay ordered. "Give me the rock," Teyla and Teal'c hesitated and Ford dialed.

"Are you sure?" Teal'c asked Rodney nodded impatiently.

"Yes, yes give it here," he took the rock from the two of them. "I'm stronger then I look." The gate locked and the wormhole opened. Ford lowered the shield and Rodney walked up to the Stargate. It clicked with the others what he was planning to do then.

"McKay!" he heard Ford and Teyla call his name. He could here the footsteps as they sprinted after him but he stepped though the Stargate without hesitation.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Medical Bay_**

_**5:34 p.m. Sunday, October 10th **_

* * *

Carson was going to kill McKay, slowly and painfully, he'd use drugs to draw out his suffering he'd- he stopped when Teal'c and Teyla walked in supporting McKay and Ford. 

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL 'AVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU INSANE?" he roared making every on in the infirmary jump. Doc and the others appeared behind him.

"Teyla, Teal'c what the hell is going on?" Weir demanded, Doc and Jake grabbed Ford and McKay and took them back to the beds to give Teyla and Teal'c a chance to explain. As they did the expressions of the people listening went from disbelieving, to shock, to incredulous, and finally to relief.

"If Dr. McKay is right everyone should be back to normal in a few days," Teal'c finished. Weir sighed.

"Well I guess I have to forgo punishment," Carson sighed. Teal'c and Teyla smiled.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Medical Bay**_

_**2:00 p.m. Wednesday, October 13th**_

* * *

Daniel blinked and groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut when a bright light appeared. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and found Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cameron, and Doc leaning over him. Doc was checking his pulse. 

"Hey, Daniel how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Wonderful," he croaked through a dry throat. "What happened?"

"Well, Spacemonkey once again you faced death and won," Jack said sarcastically but there was underlying sound of relief. Doc chuckled and gave him the long version of the story while the others listened. He explained that after the rock had been destroyed he and Beckett had analyzed the DNA of those infected and found that it was simply an alien version of the flu. He could see Sheppard in the bed on his right, Adele standing next to him. Weir, Jake, Teyla, Ford, Beckett, Rhain, Kaplan, Bates', and Zelenka where standing around the three beds. The bed on his left held Lt. Gwynnedd and he heard Doc say that everyone should be too normal in a few days. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Good."

"Get some sleep Spacemonkey." Jack's voice was the last thing he heard.

* * *

...diwedd...


	4. Baban

A baby is an angel whose wings decrease as its legs increase.

Unknown

* * *

Chapter 3: Baban

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Rec. Room**___

7:30 p.m. Wednesday, October 20th

* * *

Jake sighed and laid back against the couch, leaning against Cy Jovovich one of Rodney's scientists, she looked at him and he grinned innocently, she turned back to her book, but didn't dislodge him. Jack was seated on the other end of the couch, next to Sam. Daniel, stretched out on the floor in front of them with his note pad and some reports, was sitting so close to her legs, if he got any closer they'd be sharing a body. Halling, Teal'c, and Teyla were sitting on a loveseat by the window, listening to Kaplan explain his new computer program that recorded and broke down alien languages and writings. Rhain, Stackhouse, Markham, Cadman, and Ford were playing a card game at the table, while Beckett, Doc, and Biro were seated on the other half of the couch talking about medical stuff no one else understood. Sheppard, Cameron, and Donna were playing a card game with Jinto and Wex, while McKay was typing away on his laptop, Katie sitting next to him flipping through a magazine. Llewellyn and Adele had gotten permission from Elizabeth and O'Neill to go with Bates' team to the mainland and they were due back any minute. Jinto and Wex let out victory cries when they beat Mary, Cameron, and Sheppard at poker, again. 

Jack looked at his watch. "Their late

," he noted and they all turned when the door opened and Llewellyn and Adele, flanked by Bates and his team walked in.

"Uuhhh…" she trailed off and they stared at them in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jake exploded. Cy nearly fell off the couch from laughing so hard, Doc simply stood and went to get his medical bag, Rhain stared at them in shock, Kaplan pulled down his sunglasses and looked at them over the tops, not seeming very surprised, Donna literally squealed. The others could only stare, their mouths opening and closing with no sound coming out. "WHAT IS THAT?" Jake ragged.

"What's it look like?" Llewellyn returned, shifting the bundle in her arms.

"It looks like a baby, but I'm hoping its not."

"You need to learn to trust you instincts," Adele said, Jake twitched. The room went dead silent for minutes while the UN scooted out of the way to avoid the coming explosion.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Jake roared.

"You want an honest answer?" Llewellyn asked sarcastically.

"NO! I want to know what the hell your doing!"

Adele placed her hands on the 4 year old girl's shoulders. "We found them its not like we could just leave them," she snapped.

"Yes, you could! You've done it before! What the hell possessed you to bring these two back?"

"Well, she reminded us of Lily," Llewellyn motioned to the 4 year old.

"How the hell does she remind you off my daughter? Lily's got blond hair and blue eyes not brown hair and green eyes!"

"You have a daughter?" They stared at Jake. He glowered and they backed off.

"Her expression, surfer boy, she has the same personality."

"She's the one who led us to the baby. Its mother is dead by the way," Adele finished. Jake twitched.

"Relax Jake," Llewellyn sighed.

"RELAX! I'll relax when you stop doing things like this! Every damn time something like this happens!"

"Well, it's not like we ever regret it later!"

"That's not the point."

"Can we see it?" Jinto and Wex intoned. Jake glared and pointed and the two dropped back next to Donna, he turned back to Llewellyn.

"You wouldn't have left it there either Jake!" Llewellyn snapped.

"I wouldn't have brought it back here either! What the hell are we supposed to do with it?"

Doc reappeared with a bottle.

"Where did you get that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I still have the stuff in my bag from Seamus and Mary's Bevin."

"Bevin?" Sam repeated.

"Their youngest daughter, she was born a couple of months before we came on this assignment, their back on Earth with her."

"Oh."

CY managed to pull herself up off the floor and walked over to Llewellyn, taking the baby.

"Ah, hey there," she cooed quietly.

"Girl or boy?" Ford asked.

"Girl."

"Does she have a name?" Teyla asked. Llewellyn shrugged.

"I doubt it."

"Well, then we have to name her," Cy announced, rocking her.

"WE ARE NOT KEEPING IT!" Jake roared.

"Ah, come on man we'll let you pick the name," Kaplan offered, Jake glared, causing the other man to laugh. Rain jumped up.

"I want to see her," she practically tackled Cy from behind, hanging onto her shoulders. Teyla, Sam, Cadman, Katie, and Elizabeth edged over to Cy and the baby.

"Oh my god it's adorable," Elizabeth breathed.

"So cute," Sam murmured.

"Beautiful," Teyla agreed.

"Baby," Laura Cadman purred, Katie cooed.

"Why thank you!" Hudson grinned causing everyone to laugh.

"You act like you've never seen a baby before," Jake muttered.

"Have you?" Elizabeth returned.

"I have one, actually. And Llewellyn has four, Adele has one, Mary and Seamus have three. We do not need another one!"

"Hold on I'll be right back," Ford said jumping up and sprinting out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Jack asked Sheppard shrugged, Cy turned back to the baby rocking her slightly. She opened her eyes slowly.

"She has blue eyes," Sam announced.

"Actually we won't know for a little while," Biro said, joining them.

"We won't?" Sam asked.

"All babies are born with blue eyes, they should change pretty soon," Biro informed them. The baby gurgled and Teyla let her play with one of her fingers. Ford returned with a book the size of a dictionary.

"What's that?" Jack asked he held it up. "2001 baby names?"

"I figure if we can't agree on one by then we'll just call her baby," Ford grinned.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to name anything else," Sheppard reminded him.

"With all do respect, sir, there's a difference between and baby and a puddle jumper," Aiden said sarcastically.

"He has a point," McKay muttered, he'd looked up briefly when they returned having pretty much the same reaction as everyone else but had turned back to his computer after the initial fireworks.

"Alright we need to figure out what we're going to do," Elizabeth said calmly.

"What do you mean what we're going to do?" Adele asked looking bewildered.

"About the child," She clarified.

"Oh, that's easy," she agreed, everyone sighed. "We're keeping it."

Everyone exploded.

"WHAT!"

"Geez, Jake I think you rubbed off on them," Adele said sarcastically.

"Uh, I think we all need to sit down and have a long conversation," Jack stated.

"Look, it's just a baby."

"Just a baby, how many people here know how to take care of a baby?" the UN team gave him a look.

"Look, we'll look after her you guys just do what you normally do," Cy bargained, Cy had come through the gate a week ago as a UN addition to Rodney's elite science team and she loved to travel off world. "She won't interfere with anything." Jack frowned but grudgingly agreed and Elizabeth followed his lead, albeit more willingly.

"Alright," Cy grinned.

"She shall need a name," Halling pointed out.

"How about…Dominique?" Aiden suggested, flipping through his book.

"No, that's my son's name," Adele disagreed.

"Dominique?"

"Dominick."

"Oh."

"Hey, how the hell did you end up with her?" Kaplan asked. Llewellyn groaned.

"Long story," she raised an eyebrow when she realized everyone was waiting or her to continue. "You want to hear it?"

"Yes," they intoned.

"Okay," Adele swept up the little four year old while Cy dropped down on the couch with the baby.

* * *

**_Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way_**

_**Mainland**_

_**10:30 a.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

Llewellyn turned full circle and looked around. The mainland was full of trees and the village was small, next to the clearing where the Athosians had planted their crops. Bates was talking to one of the villagers, discussing food and medical supplies. His team was spread out around the area, relaxed and completely at ease. Adele was a few feet away, showing off her years of military training by standing at attention waiting for Llewellyn's orders. Llewellyn sighed, Bates had assured her that there was no threat and that they were perfectly safe but old habits were hard to break, especially years old ones and she found her self calculating threats, she also found herself bored out of her mind. She turned and noticed a path heading off into the trees. She cocked her head to the side and studied it, it was well worn and wide. She grinned and caught Adele's eye, nodding to the trail. The blond followed her eyes and smiled. Llewellyn's head snapped around when some cleared their throat behind her. 

"Lt. Gwynnedd," she found Bates standing behind her.

"Yes?"

"This is going to take a while, ma'am."

"Oh alright, De Rousseau and I are going to go for a walk."

"Where?"

"On that path."

"Alright," he nodded and handed her a radio. "Use this too keep in contact. Are you armed?" She nodded. "Alright watch your back, ma'am."

"You too, sergeant."

He turned and headed back to the meeting and she motioned to Adele and headed for the trail sticking the radio in her pocket. They talked as they walked.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Rec. Room**_

_**7:50 p.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

"What did you talk about?" Sheppard asked Adele blanched. 

"Nothing that concerns you," Llewellyn said mysteriously.

"How about Mayflower?" Cameron suggested reading over Aiden shoulder. Everyone looked at him.

"No," they all said at once.

"Continue with your story, Lt. Gwynedd," Teyla asked.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Mainland**_

_**12:30 a.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

Two hours later Adele and Llewellyn had walked nearly ten miles. Adele grunted as she reached for another foot hold, Llewellyn, a few feet to her right. 

"What's wrong? Too much for you?" She teased the welsh women, not always a safe thing to do considering she had the passionate nature of her kinsman which translated to a very short, very violent temper, which she showed when she turned and glared at her blond counterpart.

"You're just as tired as I am."

Adele grinned at her. "That's never stopped us before! First one to the top wins."

Llewellyn grinned. "You never win I don't know why you bother," she muttered.

"You never know. On three. One…Two…Three!" They sped up the side of the mountain. Llewellyn reached the top first, gripped the edge with her fingers tips and flipped herself over, Adele a second behind her. Llewellyn grinned at her once they were both back on their feet and Adele rolled her eyes.

"Fine you win, but no gloating!"

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Rec. Room**_

_**8:00 p.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

Llewellyn smiled at Adele, making her twitch. Adele's control lasted all of ten seconds. 

"STOP GLOATING!" she roared.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Mainland**_

_**12:40 a.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

"So...you and Sheppard huh?" Llewellyn said casually, Adele almost walked into a tree. 

"Me and who!" she shrieked regaining her balance.

"You and Sheppard, I heard you guys kissed."

"From who? When? How much did they see! What happened?" Adele panicked, Llewellyn's eyes widened.

"You kissed him!" She exclaimed. Adele paled and then turned angry.

"Lair, you didn't hear anything!" she accused.

"You kissed him!" Llewellyn repeated a grin forming on her face.

"It was just once and it doesn't count 'cause we both thought he was dying!"

"SO! It still counts!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Would you have kissed him if he wasn't dying?"

"Yes! No, wait. I mean…" Adele babbled and Llewellyn's eyes widened like saucers.

"No way! Your totally gone on him!" she accused.

"So, you're gone on Mitchell!" Adele accused right back.

"There's a difference! We haven't kissed…yet."

"Yet!" Adele repeated triumphantly, Llewellyn rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter."

"Since when do you go for soldiers? Don't you have like a rule against dating soldiers?"

"He's an pilot not a soldier."

"Ha! Big diff that just means you two have the same hobby. I repeat my question."

"Since when do you go for soldiers, I thought you had a thing for diplomats?" Llewellyn countered.

"I asked first," Adele said rather childishly.

"Grow up," Llewellyn muttered.

"You first."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Rec. Room**_

_**8:10 p.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

"What were you talking about?" Cameron asked Llewellyn and Adele gave him identical its-a-girl-thing-and-therefore-none-of-your-business looks. 

"My sense of humor," Llewellyn said sarcastically.

"Well, you have such a biting sense of humor I imagine you could hold hours of conversation about it," McKay said sarcastically.

"Oh, I do have biting sense of humor, McKay, my dentist saw to that," Llewellyn winked and McKay was gone, laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall for support, the others not far behind, Cameron's eyes crinkled but something flashed through them that wasn't entirely humor.

"Hey I found one!" Aiden announced through gales of laughter.

"What?" Sam asked wiping her cheeks.

"Gia."

"Nope, that's my baby's name," Llewellyn stated.

"Damn," Aiden frowned and flipped to the next page.

"How old is she?" Weir asked, more then a little envious that Llewellyn seemed to manage a great career and family at the same time.

"Going on five on Christmas Eve, well technically 12:01 a.m."

"Wow, bet that was fun," Jack remarked.

"Ha," Llewellyn snorted. "I was half way out when labor started, took twenty years off my life."

"That was hilarious," Jake grinned.

"I wouldn't be talking, you, Michael, Samuel, all of you guys totally flipped out," Adele reminded, dryly. Rain looked away carelessly, Doc raised an eyebrow as if to say 'so what', and Kaplan shrugged.

"Perfectly natural reaction when your boss, who happens to be 26 and is the pin up girl for frontal assault and take no prisoners calmly announces at midnight on Christmas that she just went into labor almost a month early," he defended.

"I would have been worried as well," Teal's agreed.

Llewellyn shrugged.

"Anyway back to the story."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Mainland**_

_**12:55 a.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Adele asked pointing up the trail. 

"What's what?" Llewellyn asked not even looking.

"Come on," Adele sped up, Llewellyn walked leisurely, dropping behind.

"Is there a point to this? It's probably a plant." When Adele didn't answer, she sighed. "I think your feelings for Sheppard have gone to you head."

"Hey Llello, you wont believe what I found," Adele called back.

"A brain," Llewellyn muttered to herself sarcastically.

"A kid." Came back.

"I beg your pardon, you found a what?" Llewellyn asked in monotone as she reached her friend.

Adele turned and saw her friend twitching, a sign she was very annoyed. She motioned to a small girl huddled in the roots of a giant tree. The girl was wearing torn cloths and had smudges of dirt on her face. She looked up at them through wide frightened eyes and clutched a wadded up blanket to her chest.

"Hey there sweetie," Adele cooed softly, the little girl sniffed, but made no move to run or scream. Llewellyn leaned down next to Adele and smiled warmly extending her hand to help the girl up.

"Its alright we wont hurt you."

The girl hesitated and then handed the bundle to Llewellyn. Llewellyn blinked in surprise and then took the small bundle. Adele pulled the girl out and picked her up, almost instantly the girl latched on to her but her eyes never left the bundle. Llewellyn sent Adele a questioning look, _what the hell am I supposed to do with this_? Adele shrugged. The little girl reached out and motioned with her hand which only served to confuse Llewellyn more.

"I think she wants you to unwrap it," Adele said and then repeated it slowly to the little girl who nodded quickly. "She understands."

"She must belong to one of the Athosian villages that are in contact with Atlantis. She kinda reminds me of Lily," Llewellyn muttered as she unwrapped the blanket and then nearly dropped it when she saw what was inside.

"Adele!" She snapped.

"What?"

"It's a baby!"

"What!"

"Its a baby."

"I heard you the first time, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I have four I know what they look like!"

"I know what they look like to, I happened to have one as well," Adele said dryly.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Rec. Room**_

_**8:20 p.m. Wednesday, October 20th **_

* * *

"After that we contacted Bates and came back," Adele finished, the baby gurgled and Cy gave her the bottle Doc had prepared. 

"Her mom?"

"Dead according to her," Llewellyn pointed to the older girl now curled up against Jake's side.

"Alright well we'll keep them here for now and next time a team goes to the mainland I'll have them ask around about missing children," Elizabeth decided standing up to go to bed.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Lab**_

_**8:20 a.m. Thursday, October 21st **_

* * *

"Hey, what's up McKay?" Llewellyn asked as she entered the lab. 

"Touch all of this," McKay pointed to the artifacts on the table without looking up from his laptop.

"I get the feeling I'm being used," Llewellyn commented dryly.

"You are," McKay answered without hesitation.

"I knew it," She started looking over the artifacts.

"Hey boss, what are you doing?" she turned and found Rain in the doorway.

"Touching stuff."

Rain raised an eyebrow. "…Ookkaayy, just checking." Rain gave her a strange look.

"Okay," Llewellyn just smiled.

"Alright…bye," Rain left quickly.

"Bye," Llewellyn said absently, not even looking up from one of the ancient devices.

"They probably think you're insane," McKay said after a while.

"Most people do," She shrugged dismissively.

"Why?" McKay asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked.

"Yes…tell me." He demanded.

"No." she grinned.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Hallway**_

_**8:30 a.m. Thursday, October 21st **_

* * *

Rain frowned and pursed her lips as she walked down the hallway. She walked up to Cy and Doc who were talking quietly in a corner. 

"Hey guys." They gave her tight smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey, where's the boss."

"She's touching stuff."

"What?" they both gave her confused looks.

"Don't ask," Rain sighed and rubbed her temples. "Anyway, what's going on?" They shared a look, then turned when the rest of the team walked up.

"Hey what'd you guys want to talk about?" Jake asked, leaning casually against the wall.

"Um we have a problem," Cy announced.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Where's the baby?" Adele asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed.

"Uh, heh heh, well that's the thing," Cy laughed nervously, they stared at her. "We can't find her," she grimaced and closed his eyes.

"YOU LOST HER!" they exploded.

"We need to find the boss," Donna said after the initial explosion. As she did all their thoughts drifted back. Remembering the last time they'd lost something. They'd been guarding a CIA snitch and sometime during the three block walk from the hotel to the coffee shop they'd lost him. Llewellyn had flipped out, they'd spent a week trying to find the guy, she'd refused to let them sleep and they'd finally found him moments before he ended up dead. Of course after that she'd taken them off field assignments for a week, and while that wouldn't seem that long to some people for them it was an eternity to them considering they were all adrenaline junkies, not to mention that during that time she'd piled on paperwork. Seamus still had nightmares about it and Jake had never done paper work since. Donna, always threatened them with it to make them go home at least once a week.

"You know maybe we shouldn't tell the boss," Cy said looking pale. "Let's just split up and search," she suggested and they agreed.

"Where was the last time you saw her?" Kaplan asked.

"Uh, she was in Weir's office," Cy answered.

"Find Caldwell, she seems to like him," Adele suggested.

"Like him!" Kaplan's eyes bugged, "They hate each other."

"Ever heard of lave/hate?" Adele asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright Kaplan and I will grab Caldwell and check there first, the rest of you split up and start searching elsewhere," Jake ordered they nodded and split up.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Atlantis Weir's Office_**

_**9:00 a.m. Thursday, October 21st **_

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Col. Stephan Caldwell muttered under his breath as he headed for Dr. Weir's office. 

"We'll owe you one," Jake assured him.

"How did you manage to loose a baby?" Caldwell asked in disbelief, the two men blushed. "Do you have any idea how noisy they are?" They grumbled as they arrived at Weir's office.

Elizabeth looked up at nine to see Caldwell, Jake, and Kaplan walk in.

"Hello, boys what can I do for you?" she asked, eyeing Caldwell. Kaplan walked over to the window while Jake looked out over the control room.

"Dr. Weir," Caldwell greeted formally.

Elizabeth nodded to him, "Col. Caldwell, is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, I just stopped by to see how you were doing," he smiled his most charming smile, Elizabeth looked taken aback at first then relaxed slightly, smiling herself.

"I'm fine, Col. but thank you for the consideration, how are you doing?" She asked calmly, putting down her pen.

Kaplan shot them a glance a cross the room, raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, before looking around her office.

"Anything interesting happen yet?" Caldwell asked seating himself across from her.

Elizabeth noticed that the chair was closer then it usually was, really close. "No, you?"

"No."

He seemed disappointed and she couldn't help but smile.

"How is your crew doing?"

He smiled then, with unabashed pride and Elizabeth realized they may have had more in common then they originally thought, she looked and felt the same way when she talked about the expedition members, and O'Neill, Hammond, Landry, Sheppard, heck even Rodney looked and felt that way about the people they worked with, you couldn't be in the Stargate project and not feel that way towards the people you work with.

"Well, Hermiod decided to stay with us but he's started muttering to himself in Asgard, kind of like Dr, Zelenka and its scary people," he smiled then and Elizabeth smiled back despite herself, Zelenka scared people too when he muttered in Czech.

Elizabeth paused, "You speak Asgard Col.?" She couldn't help but ask and was slightly disappointed in herself that she'd underestimated him.

"Yes."

"Fluently?

He nodded, "I know a little Goa'uld, Ancient, and some other languages as well."

"Really," she hadn't meant to sound so amazed.

He smirked, "You have to have at least a master to gain rank," he explained she smiled.

Kaplan sighed and took one more glance around the room. The child wasn't here and it didn't look like she'd been here for a while. He turned and frowned at Caldwell, who was flirting with Weir and she was flirting back. They were staring into each others eyes like some kind of soap opera. He rolled his eyes and left, Jake on his heels.

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

**_Atlantis Weir's Office_**

_**9:15 a.m. Thursday, October 21st **_

* * *

"Hey have any of you guys seen the baby Bates' team brought back?" Cy asked walking into the mess hall. The soldiers seated at one of the tables looked up. 

"The baby?"

"Yeah."

"What baby?" Rain sighed.

"Have you seen a baby anytime today?" she asked, the soldiers looked confused and shook their heads.

"Alright thanks anyway," Cy sighed and followed Rain out, the soldiers just staring at their backs in confusion.

"Well that was helpful," Rain muttered, Cy raised an eyebrow.

"Jake, Kaplan?" she called over the comm unit.

"Yeah?" Kaplan's voice came over the line.

"We have got nothing, you?"

"Nothing but a crush on Weir," Kaplan muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kaplan sighed. "Alright we're gonna head to sleeping quarters."

"Alright, we will look around down here more. Bye."

"Bye,"

Cy turned to Rain. "Let's check the storage area," she suggested.

"Led the way."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Medical Bay**_

_**9:10 a.m. Thursday, October 21st **_

* * *

Doc had turned the medical bay upside down and inside out much to Beckett annoyance and curiosity. 

"What are ye looking for?" he asked.

"Something," Doc answered evasively.

"Something like what?" he pressed.

"Its not here," Doc announced, righting the table he'd been looking under.

"Well, if its not here, I imagine I'm free to assume you're done tearing my hospital apart?" Beckett asked sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry about the trouble." Doc sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Kaplan, Jake come in," Doc spook into this shoulder. "Yeah, its not here we're moving on."

Beckett couldn't hear Kaplan or Jake's response.

"Yeah?...Damn. Yeah we're movin on. Alright. See ya later," Doc turned to say something then thought better of is and disappeared down the hallway.

Beckett frowned. What the hell was going on?

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Lab**_

**_9:30 a.m. Thursday, October 21st _**

* * *

McKay, Zelenka, and Llewellyn looked up when Donna walked into the lab. 

"Hey," Donna smiled her eyes darting around.

"Hello," Zelenka greeted.

"So, what are you working on?" Donna asked. Llewellyn raised an eyebrow, McKay continued to ignore her, and Zelekna answered.

"Running tests."

"Oh," she glanced around again.

"What's up?" Llewellyn asked.

"Nothing," Donna answered quickly, surveying the room. She laughed nervously when Llewellyn raised an eyebrow and McKay looked up. Zelenka looked confused.

"Uh, I'll be going now," Donna disappeared out the door at amazing speed.

"Oooookay, what just happened?" Llewellyn turned to the two perplexed scientists.

"She seemed nervous," Zelenka stated, McKay snorted.

"She's an idiot what do you expect."

"She seemed to be looking for something," Zelenka speculated.

"Yeah her brains," McKay muttered.

"Huh," Llewellyn stared at the door for a moment before shrugging and turned around. "Hey, baby," she cooed as she picked the infant up out of McKay's desk drawer. "You haven fun in there?" the baby gurgled. "Yeah, I'll bet you are."

**_

* * *

_**

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Atlantis Kitchen**_

_**9:40 a.m. Thursday, October 21st **_

* * *

Donna sighed and thanked the cook for his help. There was no sign of the baby and Rain was getting edgy, like she always did in situations like this, pretty soon she'd go into full soldier mode. 

"Anything?" She asked when she reached her. She shook her head.

"Nope," she sighed.

"Come on lets go find the others," she headed out. She remembered when they'd all first met, Llewellyn's crack team. Llewellyn didn't care if you didn't work for your government if you could last with one of her boys, Jake, Hudson, Seamus, Doc, or Kaplan then you were on the team. Actually as she thought about it everyone on her private team had some sort of love story or recruitment story, it kinda happened that way when you worked with Llewellyn. Doc was a marine field doctor and one of the first members of Llewellyn's team, Rain was Llewellyn's best friend from the academy, and Hudson was a smart aleck marine they'd met on assignment in Iraq. After the assignment and Hudson had gotten shipped home Rain had recruited him with Llewellyn's backing. He'd proved a saving grace with his laid back energetic attitude, but had decided to stay on Earth and hold down the fort while they were here. So had Seamus and Mary whose love story consisted of him being an Irish rebel and her a member of the Irish police. Jake was Llewellyn's partner from the CIA and the son of the current Vice President. Adele was Llewellyn's civilian partner; she'd also been trained by Llewellyn for a year. Her husband had been the leader of a small African nation and a well known UN delegate who after gaining his own country its freedom had helped others do the same until he'd died. Kaplan was hand picked and hand trained by Llewellyn, though he'd spent four years as part of Navy SEAL team six before she'd asked him if he wanted a place on her team. Llewellyn herself had the love story of the decade. She'd married her husband, who was twelve years her senior, 24 hours after they meet and for the seven years before his death they'd been inseparable, it helped that he'd been a CIA agent as well and one of the few people capable of keeping up with her and keeping her in line. She knew why Llewellyn had chosen each of them for the team; she wasn't shy about it or about using people to get her way. Jake had the same training as Llewellyn, Kaplan could hack any computer on earth within 30 seconds, Hudson's personality was one of the main reasons for Llewellyn letting Rain recruit him plus his knowledge of weaponry was unsurpassed, Doc could do field surgery in five minutes flat, Adele because the women had experience in almost any situation, and Seamus because well, he was scary and a damn good fighter, Mary because she was calm, cool, and collected no matter what, Donna herself was as secretary not a member of team, but somehow she always ended up getting shot at but she was damn valuable, because she knew Llewellyn's and everyone else's moods. They were all valuable to some extent; you weren't worth much to Llewellyn if you weren't. Not that she didn't care, the women cared a little too much sometimes in her opinion. She looked up and saw the rest off the team waiting for them.

"Hey you guys find anything?"

"Nope nothing."

"I can't believe we lost the baby."

"YOU LOST IT!" A voice exploded from behind them. They jumped several feet into the air and spun around to find Llewellyn, McKay, and Zelenka staring at them. Llewellyn's mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. McKay just shook his head and Zelenka was gaping at them. Llewellyn had taken up with the two scientists almost immediately, rarely out of their company, especially McKay's lately.

", this is a problem," Jake said nervously.

"Not really, I had her with me all day," Llewellyn shrugged, the anger disappearing from her face. It took a few moments for her words to process.

"Could you repeat that?" Donna asked.

"I had her with me all day; she's with Sam, Teyla, Cadman, Katie, and Weir right now."

"WHAT!" they exploded.

"We spent the entire day freakin' out because we couldn't find her and you had her all day!" Jake raged. Llewellyn raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"I told you guys last night I'd watch her this morning."

"You did?" Rain asked.

"Yes," she said dryly. "Right before we all went to bed."

"Oh, we weren't listening."

"Gee that's exactly what I want to hear," she said sarcastically.

"You couldn't have reminded us?" Rain sputtered.

"When I tell you something I expect you to listen and remember it," Llewellyn glared. Donna groaned. "Oh. Have any of you seen Adele today?"

"Yeah, she was with us earlier then Sheppard showed up she's been with him ever since, in the Puddle Jumper Bay," Kaplan answered. He always knew where they were, it was scary sometimes.

"Really," Llewellyn commented and frowned.

"So no regrets?" Kaplan asked, though Llewellyn would never blame him for anything. She had a soft spot for the techno geek, plus the fact that whenever anything went wrong it was never actually his fault.

"No regrets," she smiled and shook her head. That was another thing about Llewellyn; she never did anything she'd regret. They let out sighs of relief. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Do you remember the case with the CIA snitch? The one we lost?" Doc asked.

"Yeah."

"So do we."

* * *

...diwedd...

Thanks to everyone who reviews, though notably no one has yet on this story….hint hint!


	5. Note

Hey, this is just a note for anyone who actually reads this story. I put up some info on the story one my LJ.

CONTAINS SPOILERS

Look here: www . livejournal . com / users / llewellynprince / 14767 . html # cutid 1

It will be updated as the story continues

If you have questions e-mail me or comment


	6. Ties that bind 1

_In the five weeks since the BABY, life in Atlantis had settled down. Llewellyn had switched from being a military liaison to a scientific one and spent most of her time in Rodney's lab. Kaplan had moved to Bates' security team, while Doc had taken over as night-shift doctor. Rain worked with Stackhouse most of the time, much to Markham's annoyance and Jake had been given his own off-world team. Adele had become more of an engineer then a soldier and spent most of her time working with Zelenka in the puddle jumper bay. _

_Rodney and John had another huge fight, that involved O'Neill, something about blowing things up a little to often and Rodney had ordered all of his scientists to ignore them and then banished every soldier from the labs. Elizabeth had tried to fix the rift, as it was affecting the soldiers and the scientists in a not so good way, but Rodney refused and left muttering about stupid soldiers and their big mouths. _

_She had the sinking feeling something bad was about to happen. _

* * *

Fear is courage in action.

Unknown

* * *

Chapter 5.1: The Ties that Bind

__

* * *

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Mess Hall**_

**_7:15 p.m. Thursday, November 11th _**

* * *

"You're kidding!"

"No!" Adele buried her face in her hands, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Llewellyn, Cy, Rain, Elizabeth, Sam, Katie, and Laura sat around her, varying degrees of amusement on their faces. She glared at them. "This is not funny!"

"Maybe not to you," Llewellyn grinned.

Adele glared at her. "You're sadistic."

"You're just realizing this now?" Llewellyn cocked an eyebrow as she stood, then winked, and left the mess hall.

Adele glared at her back then turned back to the others.

"She's not one to talk you know," Laura commented, they turned to her. "Everybody knows she's got a thing for Mitchell and vise versa."

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

**_7:45 p.m. Thursday, November 11th _**

* * *

"Dr. McKay!"

Rodney sighed and turned. One of the lab techs, George something was rushing up to him, holding a bunch of papers. "What?"

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Yes, I have sixty every hour and all of them are very busy now what do you want?"

"It's about Dr. Gwynnedd."

Rodney frowned, from the sound of it he wasn't going to like where this was going. "What about her?"

"I don't think we can trust her," George stated firmly.

"What makes you say that?" Rodney asked.

"She's hiding something!" The lab tech declared fire in his eyes.

"Oh really? And just what is she hiding that makes you say we can't trust her?" Rodney asked dryly.

"She lied!" George protested.

"About what?" Rodney scoffed.

"Everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yes! The reports, her past! She's probably here spying on us!" George argued.

"For who? The little green men on planet Arrakis or no, the planet of welsh hotties! Yes that's it, that's who she's spying for!" Rodney rolled his eyes, as interesting as though two ideas were and he defiantly wouldn't mind exploring either, now really wasn't the time.

"I'm serious!" George protested.

"Do you have proof?" Rodney asked sounding annoyed.

"I'll have it by the end of the week!" George promised.

"Well, show me once you get it and I'll talk to Elizabeth and the others," Rodney crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Thank you Dr. McKay, I'll get it!" George grinned and sprinted back down the hallway.

Rodney watched him disappear down the hall and then turned as Cy stepped out of the shadows behind him. Her eyes glowed briefly.

"Idiot," her thick Russian accent slurred the syllables but the meaning was the same. Rodney turned and watched George disappear around a corner before turning and following Cy the other way.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Puddle Jumper Bay**_

**_7:50 p.m. Thursday, November 11_**th

* * *

John turned as Adele approached. "Hey!" He grinned and she returned a slow smile before briefly kissing him on the lips.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Ah, nothing, just wandering around. What are you doing?"

He grinned boyishly, "Checking out the puddle jumper. Come on I'll show you," he grabbed her hand and led her over to one of the jumpers. Sgt. Markham, Sgt. Stackhouse, O'Neill, and Mitchell were there, poking around the jumper.

"Hey!" They all greeted with smiles and she returned one.

"I think we broke something…" Stackhouse trailed off, looking guilty and then yelping when Markham kicked him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't tell her! She'll get ticked off and then Dr. Z won't let us fly!"

"You can't fly anyway, why are you worried?- Ow!"

"Jerk."

Adele smiled as she watched the two and then turned back to Sheppard who led her over to the side of the puddle jumper, to the engines that retracted. _Oh boy..._

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Rodney McKay's Lab**_

**_11:30 p.m. Thursday, November 11th _**

* * *

Llewellyn stared hard at the ancient artifact in front of her. She knew what it was, hell she could take it apart and rebuild it from scratch if she wanted to but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it did, she let out a fluent welsh curse and threw down her pen. Miko looked up from across the room, her eyes wide and sometimes, like now, Llewellyn wondered how the timid scientist had made it through the gate. Speaking of scientists, she turned and studied Rodney, strange as it was she'd bonded with him the most since her arrival and there was one reason why.

His mind was a match for hers.

To find someone who could think on the same level, see things on the same level she could, a miracle, and the rest of his scientists weren't that far behind.

She glanced at her watch; it was only 11:30 at night, way to soon to turn in. She turned back to the artifact and propped her head up in her hands, resting her elbows on the table top and staring at the oddly shaped_ thing_. Her glanced flitted to Rodney again, who was hunched over his laptop and another ancient artifact. He looked completely at home, calm, for the moment, and confident, when not an hour before he'd been on the verge of a nervous break down and reduced to a stuttering, blushing teenager by the pretty botanist one lab over, Katie Brown. Watching him ask her out had been painful, literally, especially for her, since she'd never had a problem getting dates, especially with the opposite sex…of any race now that she thought about it. It had taken him an hour to get the first sentence out of his mouth, which was basically, 'hi how are you?' and apparently they'd already had one date, why was the second one so hard? She shook her head at the memory, way more amusing then it should have been, she and the other female scientist Simpson had nearly landed themselves in the infirmary from laughing so hard. Rodney had sulked for a while before becoming absorbed in his new toy and forgetting everything else.

Typical.

She sighed and turned back to the artifact.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

**_1:15 a.m. Thursday, November 12th _**

* * *

The swish of the doors here never failed to make her shiver, even now.

She turned and headed down the hall, footsteps echoing in the empty corridors of the lost city.

"_Alright here's the plan,"_

Yes, plan. Plan, plan, plan. Plans to save Atlantis. Plans to save Earth. Plans to save humanity. Plans, plans, and more plans. Plan A. Plan B. Plan C. All the way to god damn plan Z!

Plans hadn't been able to save Atlantis the first time, and from a race they could have easily destroyed any other day. Amazing how arrogance can tip the scales even in war.

"_The Genii are going to try and take Atlantis; Sora's given us the day and time so we'll be ready."_

The doors opened as she walked, like Atlantis was sentient and already knew her destination.

"_Grodin, Simpson, Miko, Kavanagh, Biro, Vogel, Parrish, Optican, Connors, Jovovich, Smith, and Grant will be hidden in the lower levels, where they can monitor everything,"_

Sometimes it felt like their ghosts were watching her, but then, she remembers, they aren't dead, just _ascended_. She's never hated a word the way she hates that one. _Ascended_. There was a time when it symbolized a dream, now; all it symbolizes is the coming nightmares. All that's left behind from a great race of people who could have been even more.

"_Carry out their part of the plan."_

She readjusted the crystals in the door panel, then stepped through, watching it slide shut behind her, the echoes of her footsteps started before she even began walking.

Out of the corner of her eye shew watched her shadow, long and thin, bending with the walls of the great city. It figured that even a shadow could be beautiful here.

"_Elizabeth, you have to convince Kolya that you have no idea what's going on but at the same time you have to keep as many of them out of the control room as possible."_

She chuckled to herself, the last time she'd seen shadows on the walls of Atlantis they hadn't been dancing and it hadn't been fun. It had been rather painful now that she thought about it. Seeing those…_things_…defile her city. That had ebbed at her more then anything.

"_We're going to be using the radios openly as part of the plan so after this we can't talk about the plan at all! Understand? Good."_

Talk, talk, talk. Talk led to arrogance and arrogance led to loss. You need action to win. You had to have it to balance talk or you got nowhere fast. The Ancients had been all talk and no action, like the Earth saying all bark no bite.

"_Now, Sgt. Bates, Sgt. Stackhouse, Lt. Cadman, Major De Rousseau, Lt. Crown, Hansen, Walker, Stevens, Corduroy, Reed, Billick, Tigh, and Smith, your going to have your work cut out for you because you have to take back every room the Genii manage to secure,"_

Sometimes talk was good, she'd admit that, it had saved her life more then once, but the trick to being a good soldier, a good negotiator, a good survivor, was to know when enough was enough, to put your pride aside and fight with whatever you had, whatever you could think of, to stay alive.

"_But most especially,"_

She glanced out one of the glass windows lining the hallway, the deep blue ocean, so similar to Earth's, but lifeless, compared to the sea's of that little blue gem.

She trailed her fingers to the glass, dragging them along it as she walked. And she imagined the feel of wheat under her fingers, the grains ripe and rustling in the wind.

"_You have to secure the medical bay, the armory, and the Puddle Jumper Bay and you won't have time to go back afterward, so pay close attention to the radios,"_

Golden, like the sun, like _his_ eyes, glinting in the sun;

Soft like the locks of her mother's hair, like _his_, like the fur of her first kitten;

Strong like her mother's arms, like his grip when she held his hand for the first time;

"_You'll be able to hear what goes on in the Gateroom."_

She reached up and pressed her fingers against the radio in her ear, hearing the click as it turned on. There was no sound now, not yet.

"_Cowen is going to play Kolya so that he'll get his men in position or at least somewhere near their positions," _

Her fingers itched for her violin, for Beethoven and Chopin, for the deep resonating sounds of the waves, for the sand between her toes; warm even at sunset, for that laughter that rang out with ease.

"_Casualties have to be kept at a minimum but you have to show force at the same time, we can't come across as weak in any way or Kolya won't play." _

The silence was deafening, but reassuring. Calming her nerves and spreading throughout her body. Her hand dropped back down to her side as the window ended and she walked up to another door. Next time she wasn't going to put so many in.

The door slid open with ease, like always, always so damn reliable.

She hated that.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

**_2:20 a.m. Thursday, November 12th _**

* * *

"Avishalom would know," Cy stated. The other three turned to her.

"Is Avishalom even still alive?" Rain asked.

"Probably," Adele muttered, "She was a survivor."

"How do we find her then?" Cy asked.

"Well, we know she's in the Pegasus Galaxy," Adele stated, the other three stared at her.

"Oh that helps!" Rain said sarcastically.

"Try P9X-360." They turned to Llewellyn. "That's where she was the last time I saw her," she said calmly with an elegant shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, who goes? Because none of us can," Rain pointed out.

"Well, we can send-" Adele started.

"Ford, we'll send Ford," Llewellyn interrupted.

"Oookay. I'd love to know why you think that's a good idea?" Adele asked sarcastically, "You are aware of his history with the Wraith?"

"Everyone here has a history with the Wraith," Cy snapped.

"We're sending Ford," Llewellyn stated firmly, leaving no room to argue. "We just won't mention certain things until they get back." The other three stared at her but didn't argue.

_**

* * *

**_

P9X-360, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Village around the Stargate**_

**_1:23 p.m. Friday, November 12th _**

* * *

Ford sighed as he stepped through the Stargate, god he loved doing that! What a rush!

He glanced around, finger resting on the trigger of his P90. There was a village around the gate, no signs of any technology like theirs and seemingly no threat, the people of the village glanced at him briefly and then went back to work, apparently he didn't warrant any attention and he wasn't sure whether he was insulted or relieved.

He stepped down from the platform the Stargate rested on and glanced around. It was a small village, a forest on the other side of the small valley, some crops and more behind the village from what he could see. The people were dressed simply, but comfortably and the children were playing with wooden toys, he recognized a group playing their version of Cowboys and Indians and smiled, some thing's never changed no matter where you went.

He started walking, careful to avoid bumping into anyone. He got a few small smiles, mostly from young women, a few nods, but nothing else. He turned in a full circle, looking for anyone matching Llewellyn's description, which hadn't been _that_ good of a description come to think of it. He frowned and let out the breath he'd been holding in a whoosh.

He saw a gray haired man making his way towards one of the huts. People nodded and smiled as he walked by and he carried a walking stick that looked like Gandalf's staff from the Lord of the Ring's movies.

"Excuse me sir!" Ford sped up his pace as the man turned around, glancing around at first, as if he was unsure who had called to him, he blinked when he saw Ford and smiled.

"Yes, young man what can I do for you?" He asked warmly, then "Did you come through the wheel?"

"Uh, yeah," Ford blinked, "We call it the Stargate."

"Stargate?" he repeated, testing it on his tongue.

"Yeah, a gate to the stars," Ford explained, thankful he seemed to have run into one of the nice, peaceful people of this galaxy.

"Ah," apparently he decided he like it. "I am the Village Elder, what can I help you with?"

"Uh, I'm looking for someone; do you know anyone who can help me? She's been here a while, she's older then you I think…I'm not sure what she looks like though," Ford sighed, next time he was making Llewellyn draw him a picture.

"Ah," the Village Elder smiled, like he could hear Ford's thoughts. "Come with me," he motioned Ford to follow and led the way to the hut.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

**_1:30 p.m. Friday, November 12th _**

* * *

Llewellyn sighed and stared at her feet as she walked, the clean floor was depressingly boring and unmarked; you'd think it'd have a scruff mark or two by now. She looked up and groaned as her neck cracked, she was starting to feel her age. Her attention senses perked as her ears caught a low buzzing noise from down the hall.

"What the hell is that?" Llewellyn muttered, she turned and followed the sound.

Even though it ricocheted off the walls it wasn't hard to find, granted the light coming from the open door helped.

She walked over, careful to be quiet and peaked in. One of Rodney's lab techs was bent over one of the wall panels with a blow torch, what he was doing with it she didn't have a clue.

She stepped inside after a brief hesitation and cleared her throat. He jumped guiltily, then carefully put the blow torch down and turned around. She didn't hide her grimace, it was George. Great…the guy was obsessed with proving she was lying, about what she had no idea, but apparently he thought he had enough proof to go to Rodney.

"What are you doing?" Llewellyn asked eyes narrowed.

George looked up at her, freezing for a second as the door slid shut behind her and she edged around the room. "Checking the wiring," he lied and prayed she'd believe him.

"Oh."

She did, he said a small prayer and turned back to his laptop, shutting down the window he'd been working in and opening another.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "Is something wrong with what?"

"The wiring. You said you were working on it."

"Oh no, nothings…wrong with it."

"Then why are you working on it?"

"Because…uh, it was never finished."

She frowned. "It wasn't finished?"

"No," he shook his head. "You see over here…"

Llewellyn frowned as he talked, pointing out something on one of panels in the wall. _I could have sworn I finished this room_…She moved, getting a better look at his computer screen, nothing out of place there. She smiled when he looked over at her to see if she was listening and nodded to whatever he was saying. Like she was actually listening. She glanced at the window, she'd cut her hand installing the glass, come to think of it that had been the finishing touch for this room and she always did the finishing touches by herself. She had finished this room. Damn memory, Llewellyn turned back to the scientist, George whatever. He was pulling one of the crystals out of the wall. "What are you doing?" Worthless crystal, but still, no point in taking it out.

"Checking the crystals."

"This room has never been used, why would you need to check the crystals?"

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

**_1:30 p.m. Friday, November 12th _**

* * *

Daniel hummed in between mutters as he walked down the hallway. Since McKay and his team had found the library they'd been working on translating it, they hadn't gotten very far but then, being under the constant treat of attack from a race that, though he hated to admit it, made the Goa'uld look like kittens was a pretty good excuse, like not getting coffee in the morning was a good reason not to be in a good mood all day.

McKay had given him full access and he'd already translated twice as much as they had, it helped that he spent every free minute Jack wasn't dragging him through the gate or Weir wasn't asking him to help with treaties or he wasn't getting distracted by the pretty Russian scientist Rodney had put in charge of his personal projects.

He glanced up when a soldier he passed greeted him and nodded, the Atlantis crew had bonded with the SGC crew as soon as the gate was opened to Earth and now the two groups went back and forth constantly. Weir had taken to leaving the gate open whenever they weren't sending teams to other planets so it would be easier for people to, well, commute. Which was a really weird way to look at it even if it made complete sense; it was kinda twisted that a place where life sucking blue vampire aliens lived could be commuted to like a regular job.

The door to the gate room slid open for him and he walked in, focusing back on the report he was reading.

"Ophf!" He collided with something hard and fell backwards, his glasses falling down his nose.

"Ah! Jackson, Daniel are you alright?"

Daniel blinked. "My glasses, where-" they were placed in his hand and he put them on. He blinked and Lt. Col. Sheppard's face came into focus, Jack and Mitchell appearing over his shoulders.

"You okay?" Sheppard asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," he stood grimacing and bent to gather up his papers, the other three helping. "Thanks."

"No prob," Mitchell and Sheppard intoned.

"Daniel, how many times have I told you, get your nose out of the books and watch where your going!" Jack sounded exasperated but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"As many times as I've told you this is important and ignored you," Daniel chirped. Sheppard and Mitchell laughed as Carson walked over.

"Is Dr. Jackson walking into things again?" He asked, eyes crinkling with a grin.

Daniel huffed. "I don't do it that often."

"But you do do it?" Sheppard smirked.

"Jack!" Daniel whined, Jack rolled his eyes in mock suffering as the others laughed, Daniel grinned.

"SOMEONES DIALING THE GATE!" Peter Grodin's voice yelled over the radio, loudly. Daniel cried out and tugged on his ear piece until it fell out, Jack let out a string of curses and pulled his ear piece out, Cameron yelped and yanked his out, Sheppard let out a equally loud 'ow!' and ripped his out, and Carson proved Scotts could curse best, in Gaelic,as he yanked his out.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack roared, turning to look up at the balcony that led to the Atlantis Operation Center.

"Someone's dialing in!" Peter yelled down, his voice muffled.

"Who?" Sheppard yelled back.

"I don't know, this gate address isn't in the Atlantis database."

"Great," Jack said sarcastically.

"Can you track it?" Mitchell asked.

"Its coming from somewhere in space, right above...Atlantis..." Peter trailed off.

"Wait, its coming from a ship?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes."

"Wait a second, the only ships that have gates on them are..." Jack trailed off.

"Goa'uld," Daniel finished faintly.

* * *

...diwedd...oohhhhhh... 

Could someone please review? I'm gonna continue the story either way but it would be nice to get some feedback.


	7. Ties that bind 2

Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.  
-- Ambrose Redmoon

* * *

Chapter 5.2: The Ties that Bind

__

* * *

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Room on floor three (Previously Hallway)**_

_**1:35 p.m. Friday, November 12th **_

* * *

"How would you know this room has never been used?"

She froze, twitched, and turned to him. "Hmm?"

"How do you know that this room was never used before?" He asked slowly turning to face her completely.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Sgt. Bates' Office**_

_**1:35 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Bates sighed and nodded to the soldier that pass his office as he unclipped his P90 and placed it carefully on his desk, before dropping into his chair and eyeing the stack of reports on the edge of his desk. Just one little push and they'd go right over the edge, into the garbage can and be gone forever. He stared at them for another moment, severely temped to just knock over his cup and send them over the edge, before shaking his head and opening his lap top. The reports could wait another few hours.

As his laptop started up he grabbed a memo Peter had left on his desk while he was out. Leaning back he read over it.

Private Memo

To: Sgt. Micheal Bates (Security)

From: Dr. Peter Grodin (Operations)

Re: Hourly Scans

Something got picked up at 2:35 a.m. this morning, from one of the lower levels, outside the patrol areas. Nothing since. Can't tell what it is or was or if its still in Atlantis. No one scheduled to work on the level last week or this week. Already told Dr. McKay.

He frowned. This didn't sound good, he made a mental note to check with McKay later.

He turned back to his laptop and brought up the scanner recordings.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Control Room**_

_**1:40 p.m. Friday, November 12th **_

* * *

Peter looked over the Atlantis control system, alternating between typing on his computer and fiddling with the control system. He muttered under his breath and pressed a button on his laptop before rearranging several off the buttons. He glanced back in his laptop in time to see a screen pop up. He rolled his chair over in front of the laptop and clicked on the screen. It was a memo from Bates.

To: Dr. Peter Grodin (Operations)

From: Sgt. Micheal Bates (Security)

Re: Hourly Scans

Can you do more advanced scans to pick it up again and find out where it went? I've already put out a notice that that level, plus the two above it are off limits, its relatively low so it will take a while for it to get to the populated areas but there 53 different doors it could come through. Can you put alarms on those doors? Where's McKay? Wasn't he working on some scanner thing with Simpson? Once I'm done here I;m going to call a meeting, can you, McKay, Zelenka, Simpson, Kavanagh, Miko, Parish, and Jackson come? It'll be in about two or three hours.

Peter glanced at his watch, then reached for his radio.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Gateroom**_

_**1:45 p.m. Friday, November 12th **_

* * *

Daniel, Jack, Sheppard, Mitchell, and Ford all turned as the last chevron on the gate locked and the wormhole opened.

"Sheppard," Jack pulled out his sidearm and took up a position to the right of the open gate.

"Right," Sheppard moved, taking up position to the left of the gate. Mitchell flanked Sheppard and Daniel moved behind Jack.

"Traveler incoming!" Peter yelled in warning.

They tensed.

A red headed women in a black leather corset and pants stepped through the gate, a human and two Jaffa flanked her.

"What…the hell!" – Jack O'Neill

_**

* * *

**_

P9X-360, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Village around the Stargate**_

_**1:45 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Ford sat when the Village Elder waved him toward a cushion on the floor and glanced around the room. Its was sparsely furnished with a few small valuables and a statue that looked a lot like Llewellyn.

"Who's that?" Ford nodded to the statue and the Village Elder looked up from where he was making tea.

"Who? Ah, that, that is Trahaearn Trevelian, the Harbinger," he smiled fondly.

"The Harbinger? That doesn't sound good…" Ford commented.

He chuckled. "You would think so, ah," he sighed, "But we, we loved her anyway and still do. Blind loyalty," he mussed, "Beware you never fall to it," he warned, pointing an gnarled finger at Ford,

"I'll watch out for that," Ford smiled and he returned, before turning around and picking up the tea before sitting across from Ford.

"Good, now drink your tea and I'll see if I can help you with your search," the Village Elder handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Ford murmured, the cup and sniffing the tea, the Village Elder watched him with an a mused eye.

"Now who are you looking for?" He asked.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Mainland**_

_**1:45 p.m. Friday, November 12th **_

* * *

Stackhouse looked around through his binoculars. Nothing, not that he'd really expected anything. He glanced over his shoulder where Markham and two other soldiers were helping Dr. Biro. Lorne was off world, checking for sighs of the Wraith and the Genii on planets they had already visited and everyone else was back at Atlantis. The Genii hadn't tried to take them over again yet, they haven't run into the Wraith for a while, and all the planets they've visited lately have been friendly, granted they'd only visited three, but still it was something.

He turned and headed back toward the jumper after one final look around. When he reached the jumper he ducked his head inside and found Markham showing Jinto and Wex how to fly. He smiled and ducked back out, looking around for Halling and seeing the man standing by one of his stills. Perfect.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Room on floor three (Previously Hallway)**_

_**1:45 p.m. Friday, November 12th **_

* * *

Llewellyn forced a smiled.

George's eyes narrowed and he took a step backward. "I knew you were lying!"

Llewellyn raised an eyebrow. "Lying about what?"

"Everything!" He declared, staring at her.

She cocked her head to the side, a questioning look on her soft face.

"I tried to tell Dr. McKay but he wouldn't listen! And he said Dr. Weir and the others agreed with him when he told them!...Oh my God! He never told them did he!" His eyes widened in realization. "They don't know!"

"Know what?" Llewellyn asked.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"What! Are you?"

"I'm Llewellyn Gwynnedd-Vaughn, I'm human, I'm 34, I have four kids, I'm twice widowed, I have no family, and I think Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell is damn fine!" She snapped sarcastically.

He stared at her in shock. "You aren't the only one are you!" He claimed as this began to click in place. "The others De Rousseau, Jovovich, Rodriguez, their all in on it aren't they!"

Llewellyn rolled her eyes. "They're not in on anything as far as I know."

"But you don't know, do you?" He sounded victorious.

"I know Cy has a crush on Jackson, I know Adele and Sheppard spend most nights in the same room and I know that if any of them aren't human they're damn good at hiding it."

"You-you aren't human either!" He sputtered.

"Yes I am," she answered calmly.

"No your not! The technology here, it reacts to you even more then it does with Lt. Col. Sheppard or Gen. O'Neill! Oh god….Your…"

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Gateroom**_

_**1:45 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Jack and Daniel's jaws dropped open in shock.

"Who is that?" Sheppard demanded.

"It's Morrigan," Daniel answered in shock.

"Morr-what?"

"Morrigan, she's, she's a Goa'uld System Lord, last we knew she was working with Ba'al," Daniel stepped out from behind Jack, "How, how did you get here?" He asked her, ignoring Jack hissing at him to get back.

Morrigan gave him an appraising look and Daniel could see it in her eyes as she recognized him from the Summit. It was a moment before she answered. "My Ha'tak's sensors picked up a Goa'uld distress call. I see no Goa'uld among you. Where did it come from, Tau'ri?" She had the same accent, ancient welsh, as Llewellyn.

"We have no idea what you're talking about. And since when do you care about the other Goa'uld, don't you all hate each other?" Jack intervened when Daniel didn't respond.

Morrigan glanced at him briefly before apparently dismissing him and turning back to Daniel. "This is a very…important distress call. Now tell me, Tau'ri, who sent it."

"Well," Daniel looked at Jack, confused, "We-we don't know."

"If you do not tell me, Tau'ri, I will blow this city to pieces bit by bit until you do," Morrigan threatened, temper spiking.

"Well, that would be pointless, cause if you blow up this city-" Jack started.

"We'll all be dead," Sheppard finished. "Yeah, not such a good plan."

"Yeah, no, not a good plan," Jack agreed, the signature sarcasm in his voice, he, Sheppard, and Mitchell still had their weapons trained on Morrigan's party, but her Jaffa had yet to acknowledge them.

"There's no Goa'uld in this city, Morrigan, we weren't aware there were any in this galaxy," Daniel explained, trying to avoid the bloodbath that almost always happened when Jack and a Goa'uld were in the same room.

"That is impossible," Moriggan sniffed.

"Wha-what is impossible?" Daniel asked, confused again.

"My sensors are not wrong!" Morrigan snapped.

"Yeah, but how can you be sure?" Jack commented sarcastically.

"Really," Sheppard added just as sarcastically.

"There is a Goa'uld distress signal coming from this city," Morrigan stated firmly.

_**

* * *

**_

P9X-360, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Village around the Stargate**_

_**1:45 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

"All I know is that she's been here for at least a hundred years, she's got dark skin like me, black hair, brown eyes, she's a few inches shorter then me, um, fit, fast, secretive," Ford explained, repeating the pathetic excuse for a description Llewellyn had given him.

"Hmmm," The Village Elder was quiet for a moment, then said. "I may know who you're talking about."

"Really!" Ford could barely believe his luck.

"Yes, a young women, not as young as she looks, quiet, almost scared of herself or other people perhaps, dark skin, brown hair and eyes, she lives along, in the woods. I have visited her on a couple occasion, she is very wise," the Village Elder explained.

"Can you show me how to get there?" Ford asked gleefully.

"Yes, of course. I can take you there. We can leave whenever you're ready. Its not far and the forest is safe at night."

"Can we go now; I need to find her as soon as possible," Ford asked apologetically.

"Of course," the Village Elder smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Room on floor three (Previously Hallway)**_

_**1:50 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Llewellyn frowned. "I'm what?"

"You-you're an Ancient! Like Chaya!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes-yes you are!"

"What makes you say that?"

"The technology, I've read your reports, their so detailed, it's like you know what the device is before you study it! And you showed Dr. McKay those new rooms! And you found those new gate addresses! Plus the one with the Ancient outpost! No one but the people who built it could have known where it was! You're an Ancient!"

Llewellyn frowned. "I think you need more sleep."

"You-you and the others! Are they Ancients too? Why haven't you told us? You said you were from Earth!"

"I am from Earth!"

"Are they?"

"Yes!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Gateroom**_

_**1:50 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

"Wha-How?" Daniel sputtered, then turned as the door slide open and Elizabeth Weir and Samantha Carter walked in.

"What's going on? Who is-" They stopped dead.

"This is Morrigan, one of the System Lords," Daniel explained slowly, she looked at him then back at Morrigan.

"Oh, uh, well what can we do for you?" Elizabeth asked, showing her skills as a diplomat by not just simply staring at the Goa'uld. Sam stared at Morrigan.

Morrigan didn't respond, simply arched an eyebrow and glanced at Daniel, when she didn't respond Daniel did. "She, uh, picked up a Goa'uld distress signal coming from Atlantis," he explained.

"Oh, how-how is that possible, there is no Goa'uld in Atlantis. Is there?" Weir asked, looking at Daniel.

"As far as we know...no," Daniel shook his head.

"What do you mean as far as we know?" Sam snapped out of her stupor.

"Well, is there any, any possible way that your sensors could be wrong?" Daniel turned to Morrigan.

"No," Morrigan stated firmly and the room went silent for a moment.

"Well, anythings possible, right?" Jack said.

"I hate to say it sir," Sam started hesitantly and everyone turned to her, " But I agree with her, I mean I've studied the sensors on the Goa'uld mother ships, it would take a hell of a lot to mess them up," she explained, Jack, Mitchell, and Sheppard just gave her blank looks. "Its practically impossible sir," she clarified.

"Okay…" Daniel blew out the breath he'd been holding. "Uh, do your sensors, can they tell us exactly where it came from, like which person exactly?" He asked Morrigan.

"No," Morrigan shook her head and she did actually seem to regret that. "But the sensors of this city should be able to pick it up, it is designed so that any sensor will pick it up."

Weir didn't hesitate before turning to look up at Peter and ordered "Go."

"Already on it!" He disappeared back into the control room before he even finished speaking and as he did the transported doors opened and McKay stepped out, flanked by Simpson, Radek, Kavanagh, Miko, Parish and Katie.

"What's going-Oh…" Rodney trailed off mid sentence.

_**

* * *

**_

P9X-360, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Forest**_

_**1:50 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Ford glanced around the forest. The trees looked like giant oaks and evergreens, moss and roots covered the floor of the forest and he had to walk carefully so as not to trip. He glanced at the Village Elder, he walked easily despite his age and Ford sighed in resignation, he didn't look like he was going to slow down any time soon and Ford was having a hard time keeping up, though he was never going to admit it.

"So, what's your story with Tre-whatever her name is?"

"Trahaearn Trevelian," the Village Elder repeated.

"Yeah," Ford glanced around uneasily, this forest was almost too peaceful.

"Ah, well, Trahaearn Trevelian was one of the Ancestors, what do you call them?" Village Elder

"The Ancients and we don't worship them," Ford muttered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we know them," Ford said dryly, he chuckled. "What?" Ford asked, turning to him at the sound of the chuckle.

"Neither do we. Trahaearn Trevelian was adamant that they were not worthy of worship, love, or even friendship and she did not allow them anywhere near here," the Village Elder explained, sounding amused by it.

"How did you meet her?" Ford asked.

"During a wraith culling, while they were attacking she came through the Stargate," he paused, eyes glazing over. "She wiped them out them out with one blow. Some much power in one so small," he trailed off.

"What happened after that?"

"She stayed and helped us rebuild, with two others of her kind, a man and a red haired woman, both warriors. They helped us rebuild everything the wraith had destroyed. And when they left she put a shield around our planet so that the wraith could never return, and they have not since," he said sadly.

"A shield?" Ford's interest piqued.

"Yes, she would come back when she had time, sit and watch the village, the children, she always seemed so sad though," he sighed.

"Why?" Ford asked.

"Why was she so sad? I don't know but I imagine it had something to do with the shield," he shrugged.

"Why would she be sad about you being protected?" Ford raised an eyebrow.

"…Hmmm…I suppose you would have to look at it from her point of view. The powers of a god but the heart of a human. A terrible combination, especially for someone who does not want that responsibility or power in the first place," his eyes bore into Ford, making the young man fidget slightly.

"Where I come from, that's the reason we'd give it to her," Ford responded matching his seriousness.

He chuckled. "Very wise. Ah, here it is!"

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Gateroom**_

_**1:50 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

"Rodney, who is that?" Zelenka asked cautiously, holding the hand held scanner in front of him.

"Oh my God, is that a-" Simpson trailed off, eyes wide.

"Goa'uld. Yeah," Jack answered sarcastically.

"Oh," Katie said faintly.

"Rodney," Radek started.

"Yes?"

"Why is there a Goa'uld in Atlantis?" Radek finished.

"Do I look like I know? Whats going on?" Rodney snapped.

"She said she picked up some sort of distress call coming from a Goa'uld here in Atlantis. What's going on McKay?" Sheppard explained.

"Why are you asking me?" Rodney raged, waving his hands.

"Becau-" Sheppard and Jack started at once but McKay just ignored them.

Rodney turned and moved so he could see Peter in the control room and yelled up at him. "Peter are the sensors picking anything up? They should be able too!"

"Okay…then. Is he always like that?" Jack turned to Sheppard with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much," John returned.

"Figured," Jack muttered as the door on the far side of the room opened and Adele, Cy, and Rain walked in.

"Hey, does anybody know why there's a Goa'uld fleet parked," Adele stopped dead when she saw Morrigan. "…outside? Oh…uh...never mind…" She glanced at the door then the Stargate, gouging the distances.

"There's a fleet outside?" – Jack, Cameron, Sheppard, and Weir intoned.

"Well, obviously since theres a Goa'uld here," Rodney snapped sarcastically.

"Nyx!" Morrigan stared, turning to the blond Frenchwoman and staring at her in amazement.

"Nyx?" The rest of the room repeated.

"Morrigan…what's going on?" Adele looked edgy and worried, she kept inching to the side.

"My Ha'tak sensors picked up your distress call," Morrigan explained walking over to Adele and looking her over.

"YOUR distress call?" Sheppard sputtered.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded.

They were ignored.

"What distress call?" Adele asked, stunned.

"You're giving off a distress signal," Morrigan stated, walking a slow circle around the three, her eyes sweeping over them.

"No I'm not," Adele argued.

"Neither are we," Cy and Rain intoned.

"Uh, yes you are," Grodin interrupted from the alcove, looking down at them, eyes wide in shock.

"We are?" They stared at him.

"Yes, the sensors are picking it up," Grodin explained, balancing his laptop on his arm.

"Well why the hell didn't you say anything!" Jack yelled.

"Because the Atlantis doesn't consider it a threat," Grodin explained calmly.

"Why the hell not?" Jack and Sheppard yelled.

Peter ignored them and continued."Because it wasn't programmed to."

"Well why the hell not?" Jack sputtered.

"That's a very good question!" Sheppard agreed.

"Thank you!" Jack snapped.

"Hey whats-" everyone turned as Llewellyn walked in. "Hello..."

_**

* * *

**_

P9X-360, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Forest**_

_**1:55 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

"Ava!" Village Elder called out. Ford watched him out of the corner of his eye, checking out the small cottage like building that stood alone in the small clearing He cocked his P90, something was off.

"Hey, do you know why she was sent here?" He asked over his shoulder.

"She wasn't sent here as a punishment. Ava!" The Village Elder explained turning in a circle to call her name again.

"Then why the exile?" Ford asked the paused. "Wait, somethings…"

"She is part-" the Village Elder started to explain.

Ford shivered, that...feeling was back. He spun around when he caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. "WRAITH!" He lunged for the Village Elder and drug him behind him, bringing up his P90 in time to press it into the chest of of young women.

"Ava!" The Village Elder greeted cheerfully. Ford frowned.

"Hun?"

"_Elder_. Who is this?" the girl didn't seem at all worried by the weapon pressed to her chest.

"This is, oh I don't know your name young man, do I?" the Village Elder didn't seem at all worried.

"Its Aiden, Lt. Aiden Ford and get behind me!" Ford kept his gun trained on her, she simply looked at him, her eyes narrowing fractionally.

"She will not harm you Aiden. She has not harmed anyone since she has been here," the Village Elder assured him and moved to stand with her. Ford kept his weapon up for a moment longer, before reluctantly lowering it.

"You sure?" Ford asked hesitantly, eyeing her.

The Village Elder turned to her. "Tell him your not going to hurt him."

She turned to Ford. "I'm not going to hurt you." She didn't put much effort into it.

"Gee, I feel so much better," Ford muttered.

* * *

..diwedd...

Review...please!...even if your saying its terrible...


	8. Ties that bind 3

Victory is an illusion, the enemy hides in a dark corner waiting to attack.

Unknown

* * *

Chapter 8: The Ties That Bind part 3

__

* * *

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxies, Milky Way

_**Gateroom**_

_**1:55 p.m. Friday, November 12th **_

* * *

"…and goodbye!" Llewellyn turned on her heel to leave.

"Trahaearn Trevelian!" Morrigan's shocked voice stopped her half way to the door.

Llewellyn stopped and turned around slowly. "Ur, maybe…who wants to know?"

Morrigan spun on Adele, Rain, and Cy. "You are allied with the Road Maker!"

"No! We just...travel with her," Rain said and wow that sounded stupid even to her.

"We have an agreement not an alliance," Cy muttered defensively.

"I don't think she cares about the particulars," Llewellyn muttered.

"Well she might not care about the particulars but I'd love to know about the particulars! Wouldn't you?" Jack snapped sarcastically.

"Yeah, it'd make my day!" Sheppard agreed wholeheartedly.

"Make my year!" Cameron jumped in.

"It's a pity no cares what you want," Morrigan snarled at them, then turned back to Adele. "You are giving off a signal."

"You're kidding?" Rain pats herself down

"She's talking about me," Adele hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh."

"Who cares?" Rodney roared, making everyone jump. "Why didn't you install a Goa'uld warning system?" He spun on Llewellyn.

"I didn't think we'd need it!" -She held up her hands in defense.

"Why not?" He waved his arms around.

"Because the last time any Goa'uld was anywhere near Atlantis it was because I brought them here!" Llewellyn was doing the same thing with her hands McKay was.

"And of course you thought they could resist the lure of Atlantis!" Rodney snarked.

"They did before!" Llewellyn snarked back.

Ignoring them, Adele turned to Morrigan. "Why did you come to my distress signal?"

"And miss the chance to find out if you were alive?" Morrigan arched an elegant eyebrow. "I think not."

Adele stared at her for a heartbeat, then said belatedly. "You're here to kill me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Great…" Adele trailed off, her smile turning into a groan.

"But to find all three of you alive, this, this is something. You have long been thought dead," Morrigan commented.

"Yeah, well, picture that!" Adele muttered.

"Alright, hold the phone, no ones killing anyone until someone tells me what's going on!" Jack roared.

"I agree. Talk!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Oh, please we don't have time for this, something set off the warning systems an hour a ago, we don't have time to stand here and talk!" Rodney exploded, causing the rest of the room to pause and turn to him.

"Rodney…why do I get the feeling you know more about this then the rest of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"McKay…" Sheppard growled.

"Threatening me is not going to help this situation and I have no idea what you're talking about!" Rodney snapped to him and the room at large, Ronon growled from his place at the top of the steps, making Rodney jump.

"Rodney…" Sam turned to him.

"Yes?" Rodney asked, his voice coming out as a squeak. Sam gave him a look and he turned to Llewellyn for help. She gave him a decidedly different look. "They're going to find out eventually," Rodney pointed out.

"Rodney….please don't," Llewellyn had a hopeless look on her face as Rodney glanced back and forth between her and Sam.

"Look," Jack interrupted. "We swear nothing will change if you tell us."

"Everything will change," Rodney and Llewellyn intoned both looking helpless.

"Llewellyn…" Everyone turned to Cameron, his gaze was pinned on Llewellyn and she squirmed. "Did she, Morrigan, call you The Road Maker?"

"Maybe…" Llewellyn hedged.

"Wait, Road Maker..." Daniel stared at her. "As in-"

"Ancient. Yes, as in Ancient," Rodney interrupted.

"You're an ancient?" They exclaimed.

"Maybe…"

"Stop saying maybe!" Cameron snapped.

The transporter came to life again and George rushed out. "Dr. Weir! Col. Sheppard! Gen. O'Neill! There's something I have to tell you!"

"Oh, look, it's the whistle blower," Llewellyn muttered, glaring at him.

"She's not human!" George declared, pointing to Llewellyn

"Yeah, we know," Cameron said, with an ironic laugh.

"You don't know anything!" Llewellyn snarled at Cameron, her temper rising, then spun on Morrigan. "You! Why are you here?"

"Watch your tone Ancient!" Morrigan's lo'tar snarled from behind her.

"Stay out of it lo'tar!" Llewellyn snarled back. "Don't threaten me when your hiding behind someone!"

"I picked up a distress signal. I thought your kind was extinct? Have you come again?" Morrigan ignored the conversation.

"No, we haven't come again; I'm just a damn good survivor," Llewellyn snapped.

"Hello! We'd love to know what's going on!" Cameron interrupted angrily.

"What's going on is me getting killed with in the next ten minutes!" Adele exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"You're exaggerating!" Sheppard snapped at her.

"No she's not," Morrigan remarked.

They stared at her.

"Her head is very valuable to the Goa'uld, but she is also a great threat, her head will decorate our meeting hall. A worthy place for the one who created it," Morrigan explained with a smug glance sent Adele's way.

Adele whimpered.

"The one who created it?" Jack repeated.

"Nyx, Miyka'el, and Zekaryah, the three oldest of the Goa'uld, the founders of the System Lords."

"The what!" They gapped.

"Hey, it was a couple billion years ago, okay! Things were different then! And why do you have to kill me?" Adele defended.

"You side with the Tau'ri over us!" Morrigan snorted as if it was obvious.

"Well yeah! Their not planning on killing me!" Adele said back then paused. "At least not yet…"

"We're not going to kill you." Jack rolled his eyes. "Yell at defiantly, maim possibly."

"Oh, that makes me feel better," Adele muttered, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly the Stargate erupted, the chevrons dialed and the gate opened before anyone could react. Morrigan and her Jaffa and lo'tar jumped out of the way.

"Peter!"

"The shields up! Wait-Its Lt. Ford IDC!"

"Lower the shield!" Weir ordered as they all turned to the gate. There was an agonizing wait of a few minutes and then a young man stepped through the gate. It wasn't Ford.

"Uh," Elizabeth glanced around and then stepped forward. "Can we help you?"

"You are Dr. Weir?" He asked anxiously as more people appeared through the gate behind him.

"Uh, yes..." she glanced at the people coming through the gate. They were dressed similar to the Athosians, probably at the same technological level as well. And they looked scared. Mothers were holding their children close while father's carried family belongings and there weren't many. "May I ask who you are?"

"Um, Lt. Ford told us we could stay here," he glanced around nervously. "The Wraith attacked our home..."

"Col. Get you men up here and start clearing more sleeping quarters, Carson get the medical bay ready we have incoming wounded, Gen. Can you give Col. Shepard and his men a hand?"

"Yeah, of course," Jack nodded and turned and started yelling orders to his men with Sheppard.

"Where is Lt. Ford?" Elizabeth turned back to the young man while Carson started hustling people towards the transporters.

"He was 'watching our six'?" He seemed confused by the statement, but then who really understood military lingo, it was a language all its own.

"Ah," Elizabeth smiled and motioned him to follow her. "Well, why don't you come with me and we'll get everyone settled." He smiled, reassured and followed her up the steps.

In the rush Llewellyn slipped out the side door quietly.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Briefing Room**_

_**1:55 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, head of the Atlantis Expedition, leaned back in her chair and studied the 30 people seated at the triangle shaped table. Things had changed so much in the past twenty four hours. They'd gone from peaceful explorers trying to survive to warriors promised to protect a galaxy. Their expedition itself had gone from being comprised only of people from Earth to being comprised of people from Earth, one Jaffa, for the time being, one Ancient with a possible second joining them in the near future, three Goa'uld, one half Wraith-half Ancient experiment, and an Ori none of them had met yet but were assured would come as soon as possible.

So far, she thought she'd handled everything well, she hadn't fainted or started laughing hysterically, all in all she hadn't made a fool of her self or the rest of Earth. The people Ford had evacuated through the gate were just happy to be alive, that and they were happy to see Llewellyn again, because as it turned out, the people happened to have worshiped Llewellyn in the past and seeing their god again had caused somewhat of a small ruckus.

She glanced at Llewellyn who was sitting next to Morrigan. She was still dressed in the expedition uniform of a scientist and with her hair pulled back in a tight bun she didn't look any different from when they'd first met her, except now that she knew to look for it, there were something..._different_ about her. They way she moved, they way she talked, the knowledge that she just _knew _what she was talking about because she'd lived it. She was leaning back in her chair, arms flailed out over the armrests and the chair leaning back, she looked like she could have been asleep except her eyes were open enough for her to see practically see the wheels turning.

Cameron Mitchell was sitting next to her opposite Morrigan, still drawn to her despite the news of the past 24 hours. He was casting glances around the room but looked relaxed and calm and eager.

Next to him was Samantha Carter, her gaze focused on the report in front of her, one of Llewellyn's most likely.

Jack O'Neill was sitting next to her, alternating between staring at the pad of paper in front of him and watching her read, mostly he just looked bored, though he kept sending sidelong glances at Adele, Rain, and Cy.

Daniel sat next to him reading another translation report, muttering to himself and completely absorbed. She doubted he saw the looks Cy kept sending him.

Cy sat next to Daniel, inconspicuously watching the archaeologist.

Teal'c sat next to her, seemingly not bother by being in close quarters with the Goa'uld and only slightly tense, he kept his gaze on her and it was slightly disconcerting.

Teyla sat next to him calm except for the glares she sent Bates' way.

Bates sat next to her returning the glares.

Stackhouse sat next to him, looking slightly worried by the events of the past 24 hours.

Markham sat next to him, seemingly amused by Stackhouse's worrying.

Rain was next to him, legs crossed, arms folded over her chest, head down and eyes closed, Elizabeth was pretty sure she was asleep.

Carson sat next to her, glancing uneasily her way and then at Cy and Adele.

Laura sat next to him, a soothing hand on his shoulder, she was one of the few who didn't see a problem with the revelations of the past 24 hours.

Katie Brown sat next to her glancing Rodney's way with a slightly uneasy and worried expression.

Zelenka was next to her, looking at Rodney the same way, but with a bit of anger on his part.

Kavanagh sat next to him, but was to involved in the conversation to pay any attention to him.

Simpson was next and just as involved in the conversation as Kavanagh.

Miko was next at Rodney's right, which wasn't much of a surprise, neither was the fact that she was so focused on him and what he was saying that she probably wouldn't have seen a Wraith attack two feet from her.

Then came Rodney and after blowing up 5/3rds of a solar system you'd think he would have learned his lesson but apparently he was all for ignoring the advice of others. She sighed, by hiding what Llewellyn and the others were he created a whole new problem between him and the rest of the expedition, granted his scientists, minus Katie and Zelenka and George, but he didn't really count, didn't really seem to care. He was typing on his laptop and anyone with a triple digit IQ was hanging on his every word. He was oblivious to every thing else.

Grodin sat on his other side another 'seat of honor' among the scientists, paying close attention to what Rodney was doing on the laptop.

Parish after him, leaning over Grodin's shoulder to see what Rodney was doing and to add his own running commentary.

Major Lorne sat next to him, glancing uneasily at the group of scientists and sharing looks with Sheppard and Ford.

Ford sat next to him, in much the same attitude as Lorne, watching Ava, out of the corner of his eye.

Ava sat next to Ford hands clasped in front of her on the table, getting more annoyed by the minute by his glances, only Adele's presence next to her seemed to keep her from calling him on it.

Adele sat next to Ava, keeping a close eye on the girl and a calming hand on her clasped hands, her eyes straying to Sheppard more then once.

Sheppard sat next to Adele his chair inching further away every minute, his eyes wary, he refused to look at her.

Ronon sat next to him, the usual blank expression replaced by a wary, concentrated look that danced around the room, lingering longer on some then others.

Kate sat next to Ronon, eyes darting and studying everyone, then coming resting on Grodin.

The representatives from the people of P9X-360 had come and gone, thankful just to have allies in their fight for survival. They'd been quick to agree to a trade agreement and then had put any possible pride aside to ask for sanctuary until their world was safe. Elizabeth had been quick to agree with O'Neill and Sheppard's support and the people were now getting settled in the quarters O'Neill and Sheppard had found for them. Llewellyn had talked to them too, Elizabeth didn't know what exactly she'd said, but what ever it was they had come to some sort of agreement that seemed to benefit the people, because as far as she could see, Llewellyn hadn't gotten anything out of it, they acted like she was a normal person now.

"Alright," everyone turned to her as she spoke. "Who wants to go first?" All eyes turned to Llewellyn, Adele, Cy, Rain, and Ava, while their eyes in turn turned to Llewellyn who glared at them briefly before straightening in her seat and leaning forward.

"Alright, what exactly do you want to know?"

Everyone shifted in their seats but didn't speak.

"Alright, how about we start with, how you came to be legitimate members of this Expedition?" Elizabeth spread her hands.

"In other words how the hell did you get past the security checks?" O'Neill translated.

Llewellyn sighed and rubbed her temples. "Alright, well, the thing is, we've, Adele, Cy, Rain, and me have been on Earth for the past 10 centuries. Since the fall of Atlantis roughly and when we learned about the dig in Egypt we watched to see if they found the Stargate and, as you know they did. When nothing happened at first we kinda just faded back into the background and then you," she motioned to SG1, "Came back in time, in what 1969, something like that and we realized you were going to open the gate. So after you managed to go back to your own time we located the Stargate again and just...kept an eye on it until the Air Force decided to try and open it. When you did," she looked at Daniel, "We were going to go to the General in charge but Jack came back with the news that you and the planet you were on had been killed which caused the Air Force to close the gate, when they did that we decided to back off and see what happened."

"Hold on, how did you know that Daniel was alive?" Jack asked.

"We guessed, we figured something else had to have happened other then what you told the General."

"Oh," Jack nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Continue please."

Llewellyn rolled her eyes and went back to her story. "We stayed close until the gate was opened again and when it was we watched. After Apophis tried to attack Earth the first time with Klorel we went to General Hammond and told him who and what we were."

"Wait, so Hammond had known about you all along?" Sheppard asked, he'd never met Hammond but everyone in the project talked like he was a hero.

Llewellyn nodded. "Naturally we only told him the basics until we knew we could trust him."

"And you started trusting him when?" Jack asked.

"About ten minutes after we met him," Llewellyn answered cheerfully, getting dead pan looks in response and several quickly smothered chuckles. "Anyway, when we explained everything he agreed to help us on the condition that for now and the foreseeable future our loyalty is to Earth."

"So you are on our side? You don't have some ulterior motive?" Jack asked.

"Nope."

"Wow, that's a a first!" He commented sarcastically.

Llewellyn ignored him. "When I learned of the expedition to Atlantis I asked Hammond to allow me to come along. I didn't think the Wraith would awake," she glanced at Sheppard, who ducked his head, looking slightly guilty, "Nor, did I think that you would end up being able to fight so well against them."

"Well?" Sheppard echoed looking up.

"Well?" Weir repeated, her face a mask of disbelief.

"Yes," Llewellyn smiled. "Well. You may not realize it but you have put up a better fight then the other Ancients did."

"Other Ancients?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, I beat the Wraith, Aiyana, and several others put up good fights. But most of the Ancients were worthless in battle. All brains and no brawn as you say on Earth."

They stared at her.

"You're kidding right? I mean the Ancients had all that technology and they couldn't fight the Wraith?" Stackhouse asked, looking forlorn.

"Not one bit!" Llewellyn said cheerfully.

"Alright, let's put all that aside for a moment, who exactly are you?" Elizabeth asked. Cy snorted, Rain sighed 'oh boy', Ava rolled her her eyes, and Adele started laughing and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Llewellyn arched an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"My name is Trahaearn Trevelian, I built Atlantis, I'm called the Cadeyrn, the Harbinger, the Architect, the Romans called me the Maker of Roads. _I _beat the Wraith. _I'm_ the only thing close to a_ god_ in this universe."

Silence.

"Dear God," Elizabeth murmured.

"How-Why did the Ancients abandoned Atlantis if you beat the Wraith?" Cameron asked.

"I beat the Wraith after they left."

"Hun?" Sheppard looked confused.

"That doesn't make sense," Sam interrupted. "The Ancients didn't leave until the city had been under siege for several years..."

"And I didn't comeback until the end of the that siege."

"But if you came back why did they leave at all?"

"I didn't beat the Wraith until after they evacuated the city."

"Wait, why didn't you do it while they were they were here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I wanted them out of my city."

They stared at her.

"Wait a second," Jack said slowly. "I'm getting the feeling you weren't exactly a _good_ ancient."

Adele, Rain, Cy, and Ava burst out laughing making everyone jump and turn to them.

"What's so funny?" Ford asked, shifting in his seat uneasily.

"Good? You must be joking! Trahaearn got exiled more Kirk got laid!" Adele laughed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, voice low.

"I'm not...a conformer. I didn't like their rules so I didn't play by them. They got angry, I got kicked out, they got in trouble, I got brought back, I saved them, I broke the rules again, I got kicked out again, and so on, over and over again."

"Why did they teach you to ascend if you were considered dangerous?" Simpson asked.

"It was a punishment."

"Ascending to a higher plane of existence was a punished to them?" Daniel asked, his voice etched with disbelief.

"It was in the beginning when they were still experimenting and it was painful, I assure you." Llewellyn's face darkened as she spoke and they didn't doubt it.

"Well-"

"Dr. Weir, this is Col. Caldwell, the Daedalus is approaching." Caldwell's voice came over the radio, interrupting Elizabeth and she hurried to respond.

"Col. Caldwell this is Weir, welcome back."

"Its good to be back, Dr. Is everything alright?"

'Uh, actually, we've had some interesting developments since you left."

She heard a groan over the radio. "Trahaearn!"

Llewellyn looked sheepish. "Heh, swear to God, it wasn't my fault."

"Right," Caldwell didn't particularly sound like he believed her.

"Uh, is there something I should know about?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at Llewellyn.

"I've worked with her before," Caldwell explained over the head set, "Major headache,"

"Hey!" Llewellyn cried indignantly.

"_If _your stupid enough not to listen to her," he finished, sounding amused even over the radio. "I'll be there in a half an hour."

"Alright, we'll wait to continue until you get here."

"Thank you." That took Elizabeth by surprised. "Just out of curiosity, which Goa'uld is parked outside?"

"Morrigan." Llewellyn responded before Elizabeth could.

"Ah."

"Do I want to know?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll explain when I get there," Caldwell sighed.

"I can't wait," Elizabeth responded dryly, ignoring the knowing smirks.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Briefing Room**_

_**2:30 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Elizabeth watched Caldwell and Llewellyn greet each other with a cheerful hug before sitting back down while Caldwell remained standing.

"Is something wrong Col?" She asked.

"No, I just have someone for you to met." As they started to stand he waved them down. "But I think you should be sitting down when you do." Morrigan however stood with a smug, secretive smile that worried many of the rooms occupants.

"Well, who is it?" O'Neill asked, he wasn't known for his patience.

Caldwell smiled and motioned toward the hall then moved aside so four people could walk in.

Elizabeth dropped down into her chair completely, her mouth open in shock.

Sam was halfway out of her chair and across the room before anyone could react.

And everyone else was staring in wide eyed amazement.

"Ho-how is this possible?" Daniel sputtered.

"Holy $&#!" Ford said.

Normally Elizabeth would have asked him to watch his language but at the moment she was two seconds away from saying the same thing.

Dr. Janet Frasier, Martouf of the Tok'ra, Gen. Jacob Carter who was currently being smothered by Sam, and Col. Marshall Sumner stood in the doorway, looking alive and healthy, which was the complete opposite of how they'd been the last time anyone had seen them.

"Wait a sec, I thought you were supposed to be dead? I mean that's what the reports said. Was it a mix up or something?" Cameron looked like a confused little puppy and turned to Jack.

"Oh, it wasn't a mix up," Jack assured him.

"No, they were dead," Daniel finished.

"Defiantly dead," John added.

"Then how..." Cameron trailed off and Morrigan answered.

"You have me to thank for this Tau'ri, without my sarcophagus they would not be here," she said smugly.

"Wait, how did you get the bodies?" Rodney snapped out of his stupor, "You have to have the body and the brain stem has to be intact. How..."

Morrigan looked at Caldwell then turned to Llewellyn, Adele, Rain, and Cy.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that, a little bit of running for our lives and stealing dead bodies," Llewellyn explained in a sing song tone.

"Getting bitten by vampire wanna bee's," Adele added under her breath.

"Oh for the love of God he didn't bite you that hard," Rain muttered.

"It hurt!" Adele snapped back.

"I'm sure he was just admiring it," Cy said with a teasing grin.

"It is a fine arm," Llewellyn grinned.

"Thank you, I get that a lot," Adele smiled complacently.

"Sammy, Sammy! You have to let go, you're choking me!" Jacob said, gently prying Sam off him.

Sam pulled back, looking guilty and way to happy for her own good. "Dad, you're alive."

"And kicking!" Jacob grinned and they hugged again, before breaking away so the others could see him.

Bates and Stackhouse practically jumped Sumner, all the stuff about military hard asses going out the window.

"Alright, get off me! We've got the welcome," Sumner snapped but he was smiling. He turned as John walked over, Ford right behind him. They both looked uncertain. "Lt. Col. Sheppard. Lt. Ford," he paused, eyes hard, then they softened, a little, it was amazing what death can do for a personality. "Its good to see you again."

Sheppard hugged him.

"Sheppard, get off me!" Sumner snapped, but then Ford hugged him too and he gave up, muttering about how soldiers weren't supposed to be emotional like women and got a glare from Dr. Frasier, who was hugging Daniel, for it. "Alright, alright, enough! Get off, I'm happy to see you too," he glared at them when they finally let go but it didn't do anything.

"Its good to have you back, sir!" Ford grinned.

"Yeah, now you can do all the paper work!" John chimed in.

"Actually, Lt. Col. Since your technically my second, the paper works all yours," he said smugly watching Sheppard's face fall. When Sheppard turned to Lorne, the other soldier turned promptly to Ford, who paled and turned to Bates who said. "Don't even think about it."

Sam grinned at her father.

"Sammy you keep smiling like that and your face is gonna get stuck that way."

"I don't care," her grin widened and he returned it before turning to Daniel.

"Danny boy! Your still alive."

"Its a miracle," Jack commented and then Sam turned to Martouf. The Tok'ra looked uncertain as whether to approach her or not and smiled hesitantly. Sam hugged him.

"Martouf, its great to see you alive," she said smiling as they pulled apart.

"It is great to be alive," he returned her smile, looking more comfortable. After a moment his face fell. "I have heard what has happened since I...died. I-"

"We're going to brief them all on everything in a moment, Martouf," Caldwell interrupted.

"Oh," Martouf nodded and turned back to Sam who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Marty!" Jack appeared next to them suddenly, clasping Martouf's hand in a warriors handshake. Martouf grinned back.

"O'Neill."

"Jack," he corrected.

"Jack," he smiled, it was rather hard not to since everyone else was.

"The ol' snake still in there?" Jack asked as everyone calmed down and returned to their seats, the new arrivals taking the empty chairs.

Martouf bowed his head for a moment and when he looked up his eyes glowed. "Yes," Lantash answered.

"Welcome back," Jack said, refraining from making a remark about snakes.

"So you visited the Tok'ra on the way here? What'd they think of this whole thing?" Daniel asked.

"Actually, we didn't visit the Tok'ra on the way here," Jacob answered.

Then how did you get the sna-Lantash?" Jack caught himself and Lantash nodded in thanks. "Or his ashes or whatever was left of him..." he trailed off with a motion of his hand.

"Ur, well..." Martouf was back and he fidgeted looking to Selmak and the others. Janet looked away and Sumner just stared back at him, it was Jacob who answered.

"We stole him."

They stared at him.

"...You what?" Jack asked.

"We stole him," Jacob repeated.

"How?" Sam asked.

"We beamed into the new Tok'ra base and got his body from the jar they kept it in," Caldwell explained as if they'd just gone out for coffee instead of breaking into a super secret base using alien technology.

"What about the other Tok'ra? Do they know what happened?"

"Er, they know a presumed dead symbiote was stolen, but they don't know by who. They're probably going to move bases now that we know where it is," Caldwell explained.

"Was anyone hurt?" Elizabeth asked, thinking of the diplomatic repercussions.

"None, other then a few near heart attacks when Jacob jumped out and tackled Malek and Delek," Sumner reported sarcastically, everyone turned to look at Jacob.

"It felt really good," Jacob said with a grin, causing Sam to groan and Jack to high five him. "I would have decked them, but then we probably wouldn't have gotten away."

"Malek and Delek?" John asked.

"Two of the most annoying Tok'ra you will ever meet." Jack informed him.

"Well, Malek's actually not that bad, but Delek is just, well, a jerk," Sam explained with a shrug.

John nodded, still looking confused but refrained from asking another question.

"Okay, I for one would love to know what exactly is going on," Jack announced cheerfully, silencing the room.

"I'll explain," Llewellyn sighed, waving Caldwell down. "As of exactly six days, thirteen hours, and about thirty seconds ago the Earth is allied with the Goa'uld," she paused and let the statement sink in.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Earth is allied with the Goa'uld and-Wait! Hear me out!" Llewellyn put her hands up as Jack rose out of his chair. "We need allies with the power the Goa'uld have, and they need allies with the power we have. The treaty if anything favors us more then them."

"What of the Jaffa? I have not heard of any treaty," Teal'c demanded, Llewellyn blanched and back up slowly.

"The Jaffa weren't included in the treaty signing." Teal'c rose out of his chair and Llewellyn backed up even further. "Wait-wait, wait! I can explain!"

"That would be wise," Teal'c growled.

"The Jaffa weren't included in the treaty singing because you aren't allies of Earth anymore."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Because of your, whatever the hell it is you have with the Ori, Earth isn't willing to take the chance that the Ori may use you against us. We already know that they're planning a major attack against Earth. The last thing we need is to fight the Jaffa as well. But you, the Jaffa, you won't listen when we tell you the truth about them. You're making the same mistake with the Ori you made with the Goa'uld, except the Ori are far more dangerous then the Goa'uld."

"Explain," Teal'c demanded.

"The Ori live off the energy of their worshipers. The more people worship them, the stronger they become. Not that the Ancients are much better with their ignore everything that's happening ways and that damn plague of theirs, but as of now the Ori are as dangerous as Wraith."

"Wait stop!" Daniel snapped, causing everyone to turn to him. "The Ancients and the Ori, you're saying they were originally the same race, right?"

Llewellyn nodded. "Before ascension and all that, they were originally the same people,"

"The only difference is their beliefs," Daniel finished.

"And their levels of ascension," Rodney added. "The Ancients are ascended completely, withdrawn totally from the rest of the universe, the Ori aren't ascended to that level, they still live among the un-ascended. Do they need the energy of their worshipers to survive?"

"Yes and no, they don't need it to ascend but they become more powerful the more their worshiped, the Ori and the Ancients originated in the same galaxy and the Ancients left and came to the Milky Way and the Ori stayed behind. From the beginning there were fundamental differences, especially in their beliefs," Llewellyn explained.

"Right, the Ori believe that they should be worshiped for their power and the Ancients believe in free-will to the point of ignoring everything," Daniel agreed.

"Well, that would be reason enough to cause a civil war," Rodney pointed out. "They're most likely deadlocked in the power department, which would explain why the Ancients were able to shield the Pegasus Galaxy from the Ori."

"Probably hiding the fact that its populated," Daniel agreed.

"Right, but they probably didn't have enough energy left to shield our galaxy," Rodney realized.

"I'll bet they shielded this galaxy before they knew about the Wraith," Daniel stated, "And then by the time they returned to Earth there wouldn't have been enough of them to protect our galaxy the same way."

"Exactly!" Rodney declared victoriously.

"Which means...which means...?" Daniel looked completely lost.

"That...we're...on...our..." Rodney trailed off.

"Our...own..." Daniel trailed off looking adorably lost, they both turned to Llewellyn.

"That's pretty much it!" She confirmed cheerfully and they dead panned.

"Great," Daniel muttered.

"We're gonna die," Rodney stated.

"Sooner then we thought too."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Peter, who was bent over Rodney's laptop.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth demanded.

"There's Wraith in Atlantis."

* * *

..diwedd...


	9. Brwydr

**_Te spectem, suprema mihi cum venerit hora,  
Te teneam, moriens deficiente manu._  
_May it be you I look upon, when my final hour comes,_  
_And as I die, may I hold you with my failing hands._  
Albius Tibullus,_Delia I_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Brwydr

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Briefing Room**_

_**3:00 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as Halling and the rest of the Athosians stepped through the gate and were shown to free quarters. In the last half an hour the Athosians, the Genii, the people of Proculus and the Daganians had all evacuated to Atlantis when their respective planets had come under attack. The real shock had been the people of Proculus since they were under Chaya's protection, but the Ancient had reluctantly reveled that even with her energy shield it was too dangerous to stay there, not that Atlantis was much safer at the moment with the Wraith inside, but Chaya had insisted and Weir wasn't about to leave anyone at the mercy of the Wraith, though she suspected Chaya had some ulterior motive. As soon as Proculus had dialed them Llewellyn had skipped out, going to find a few of her Ancient friends and see if they would help, when Cameron asked if something was wrong she'd muttered something under her breath in Ancient that both Daniel and Rodney had refused to translate. O'Neill, Sheppard, Caldwell, Sumner, reinstated as Chief Military Officer with Sheppard as his experienced second, Sgt. Bates, Sgt. Stackhouse, Lt. Ford, Maj. Lorne, Jake, and the other SG team leaders from Atlantis were arming up and preparing for the fight. Adele, Cy, and Rain had left with Morrigan to see if they could get the System Lords to send their ships and if this treaty Llewellyn had been talking about was real then there was a good chance they just might. 

"I want all non-Earth personnel confined to their quarters, the gateroom, and the infirmary only if necessary," Elizabeth ordered over her shoulder, Campbell nodded and stepped out of her office and into the operations room, already repeating her order over the radio. Campbell was Grodin's second in command for the operations and gateroom and a competent and quick scientist who wasn't afraid to challenge his orders or ignore them if necessary, he was also a die hard civilian who'd already told off Sheppard and O'Neill when they tried to order him around and he still managed to stay friends with them. Grodin was off with Rodney and the other scientists in the labs, getting ready in case the Wraith managed to make it there and doing something else that Rodney refused to talk about just yet but assured them would be good in the long run for Atlantis.

She turned as Campbell escorted Cowen, Kolya, Chaya, Halling, Teyla, Allina, and Ronon in. The leaders stood around the table, stoic and calm and while she didn't like having certain people there, she wasn't about to throw them out because of personal dislike. Teyla had become upset by Weir's orders to basically quarantine all non-Earth personnel, Ronon was trying to stay out of any diplomatic arguments but Weir had included him in the quarantine so he'd sided with Teyla and Halling. Teal'c, Ava, Adele, Cy, Rain, Martouf, and Llewellyn were the only non-human personnel who were excused from it which had made for a very interesting conversation.

"Dr. Weir," Cowen called for her attention and she turned from the window to face them.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Briefing Room**_

_**3:00 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Jack zipped up his vest and grabbed his P90 before turning to on the rest of the room. Daniel and Rodney were off with the science team doing God knew what but that they were assured also went boom like nobody's business so he was letting it slip, though Carter was slightly upset that Rodney hadn't asked her to come. Sheppard wasn't a half bad commander, reminded Jack a little of himself actually. And as much as he hated to admit it Caldwell and Sumner weren't that bad either, hard asses but good commanders not that he'd ever admit it out loud. 

"Would all SG teams report to the control room please?" Campbell's voice came through the intercom.

"Alright folks, suit up and lets go." Surprisingly Caldwell and Sumner let him give the orders to go and followed along with the others.

The briefing room was packed Cowen, Kolya, Chaya, Halling, Teyla, Allina, and Ronon all standing off to one side, Elizabeth with Campbell flanking her stood at the head of the table and both looked like they'd love to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Ah, thanks for coming so quickly," Elizabeth looked ridiculously relieved to see them as they took up positions across for Teyla and the others. Several people bother by facing off against two people they'd fought with before. "Alright, Rodney and his science team are working on something that Rodney assures me is going to turn the tides in this fight and he radioed a little while ago to not worry about them they'll be fine, so I want you to concentrate on getting ride of the Wraith in Atlantis." They nodded in tandem with what she said, completely focused on the task at hand.

Cowen, Teyla, Ronon and the others watched the Tau'ri as Elizabeth gave orders. They were decked out head to toe in black and weapons. And for some reason, Teyla thought that wasn't what made them seem more threatening. They looked more threatening then they usually did, of course normally they were laughing or joking around and this was the first time she'd ever seen them _this_ serious. Grim faces, no fidgeting, tense muscles, and the happiness of newly returned friends gone.

"Since this is a military operation I'll leave it to you to divide up and search but I want radio contact maintained at all times, understood? No matter what I want everyone, civilian or military on an open radio at all times," Elizabeth paused for effect before continuing. "Col. Caldwell's men, and women," she nodded to Cadman, "Will be helping us search since Morrigan's fleet is station outed side and she's agreed to help." The door slid open with a start and Llewellyn danced in. "Llewellyn," Elizabeth's face fell when no one else walked in. "You weren't able to get anyone to help?"

"She's with Rodney and his team helping them out," Llewellyn explained with a secretive smile and everyone from Earth let out small smiles as well.

"Cool," Ford grinned, Ava standing next to him looked confused by the statement.

"Cool?"

"I'll explain later," Ford assured her, having gotten more comfortable in the half wraith's presence.

"Dr. Weir?" Allina interrupted, causing everyone to turn towards her. "What is going on?"

Elizabeth briefly entertained the idea of not telling them the truth but Teyla's 'I-will-tell-them-if-you-don't' look ended that right there. She sighed. "This is Llewellyn Gwynnedd-Vaughn, she's a Gen. in the American Military," Teyla glared and Ronon snorted. "She is also one of the race that you call the Ancestors and we call the Ancients." The silence was deafening, but Llewellyn just stood, coolly aloof. "Her name is Trahaearn Trevelian, did I pronounce that right?" Llewellyn nodded. "She built Atlantis." It took a minute for everything to sink in and Elizabeth saw why Llewellyn had skipped out when she told her Chaya was coming, the other Ancient did not look happy to see her. Not that she looked happy to see Chaya either, they just sort of stared, glared, they just sort of glared at each other.

Halling stood shocked, mouth ajar, Teyla and Ronon next to him looking slightly angry and slightly hurt.

Cowen and Kolya stood more near her then the other alien leaders and had carefully blank expressions on their faces. Elizabeth had taken them aside earlier, giving a brief explanation to the two Genii leaders on what was going on and surprisingly received their support in the matter, granted some C4 had been exchanged.

"Okay, soooo, whose got a plan?" Jack interrupted, fingers taping lightly on the P90 he was holding with his usual innocent I'm bored look covering the timely interruption.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

_**3:30 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

It had taken less then a half an hour to figure out a plan and get moving, the deal Elizabeth had made with Cowen and Kolya meant that the Genii were guarding the infirmary and the mess and sleeping quarters, freeing their men up to handle the Wraith and guard the gate. 

They'd split their meager forces into teams of 8 splitting into 4 splitting into 2 and started praying that the other Goa'uld System Lords got there in time.

Sheppard had taken Ford, Ava, Hansen, Walker, Thompson, Smith, and Reynolds.

O'Neill had Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell, Richards, Gregory, Forman, Walker, and Kinsey(no relation to the senator).

Lorne, Bates, Caldwell, Sumner, Cadman, and Stackhouse had their own teams and they'd split the area the Wraith had been detected in into quads, each team taking one. If all went according to plan the whole thing would be over in a couple hours, _if_ it went according to plan, but when did it ever do that?

Jack had this nagging feeling something bad was going to happen and hearing about the plan Rodney and Weir had aborted when the Genii agreed to help them only served to make the feeling stronger. That had been an slightly scary conversation, mainly because Jack never could have thought up a plan that good and he was extremely relieved they hadn't actually had to go through with it. He didn't like the idea with Rodney having that much power.

He glanced at Carter, walking back to his left and then Mitchell in the same position on his right, they both wore looks of intense concentration, Teal'c watching their backs was as calm as ever. Jack shifted his P90 into a more comfortable position and glanced down the hallway, eyes narrowed.

"Sir?" Carter's voice yanked him out of his thoughts.

"Carter?"

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yeah, peachy," he flashed her a grin, she didn't look convinced but let it drop.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

_**3:30 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Llewellyn watched as the dots on the bio scanners spread out and begin moving in formations. Rodney had worked on the bio scanner and managed to attach names to each of the Atlantis expedition members so they could be identified. The dots representing the Wraith were moving around as well, but stayed confined to the area they had started in. Moving room from room but never leaving the floor. She wondered ideally if they had gotten themselves stuck since they couldn't use the transporters it wouldn't be that surprising. They'd never been very smart. 

She glanced at Elizabeth, standing with Kolya and Cowen off to the side of the control room, watching the bio scanner as they talked. She'd left Ayiana with Rodney and his team in the chair room, if Rodney managed to get the chair online the Chair Master would be their best chance for survival. She glanced at the gate. It was amazing to think that all of this could have been avoided if they had just scrapped the gate project all those years ago. It was a catch 22 she mussed with a small smile, scrap it and be safe and loose everything they had gained, keep it and everything they had gained since creating it and face a never ending war on two different battle fronts. Catch 22.

And the council and the others weren't helping this situation by saying they were only willing to interfere with Earth and no other planets. Ugh, they gave her a serious migraine when ever she had to deal with them, though she'd admit to being shocked and pleased and proud when they had sent Orlin to Earth. Now if she could only get them to send someone to fight instead of just teach. Ah, well, at least she was getting somewhere, though she would have loved to have Oma back.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Chair Room**_

_**3:30 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Ayiana watched Rodney attach the generator to the chair and start the power up, Dr. Jackson standing at his shoulder translating something. When Trahaearn had asked for her help she'd looked forward to seeing Jonas and his friends again. She'd been sadden to learn that Jonas had returned to his home world, but still looked forward to seeing Dr. Frasier and the others when this was all over. And this Dr. Jackson that had taken Jonas's place was nice, slightly oblivious, but sweet. The other scientists were bustling about the chair room, laptops covering every available surface and wires tangled everywhere. 

Rodney and Daniel both looked up as the red haired Ancient approached and crouched down next to them. She didn't speak, the last time she'd been on Earth she hadn't been alive long enough to learn to the language completely but she could understand.

"What?" Rodney asked without even looking up from the generator.

Ayiana cocked her head to side and stared at him, glanced at the generator, the chair, and then back at them.

Daniel caught on first. "Oh, you want to know what we're doing?"

She nodded.

"We're trying to power up the chair, so we can use it to defend Atlantis," Rodney explained, "Provided there are drones left."

Ayiana nodded in understanding and pointed to the chair. Rodney and Daniel stared at her as Martouf joined them.

"What?" Rodney snapped getting impatient.

"Is everything going well?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

She continued pointing calmly, head cocked to the side in that vaguely curious way that Llewellyn did.

"Uh," Daniel trailed off when Rodney and Martouf looked at him for an explanation, "Uh, I, I don't know," he shrugged at Rodney before turning back to Ayiana. "What do you want us to do?"

She gestured to the arm of the chair, Daniel, Martouf, and Rodney moved so they could see what she was pointing at. Rodney gently pushed her out of the way.

"Rodney the power's on but the chair isn't responding," Simpson joined then, balancing a laptop on one arm and typing on it with her free hand.

Kavanagh, Grodin, Brown, Parish, Miko, and the other scientists gathered around the chair.

"What's wrong Rodney?" Grodin asked.

Rodney didn't answer for a moment and then nearly exploded, making Martouf and the others jump back. "THAT'S IT!"

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Control Room**_

_**3:45 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Elizabeth's keyed her radio, "Rodney?" 

"Yes?" Zelenka answered, sounding hurried.

"Dr. Zelanka? Where's Rodney?"

"Rodney is busy, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how things were going?"

"Oh, ah, things are going fine-"

"_Zelumpka where the hell is the control board?"_

"Ur-

"_Its over here!"_

"Dr. Zelenka?"

"Dr. Weir?"

He was stalling.

"Dr. Zelenka," Elizabeth started in a stern tone.

"Yes?"

"_Where'd you put the second generator?"_

"_By the bomb."_

"What bomb! Radek!" An explosion of Czech curses greeted her words.

"Ur, no bomb Dr. Weir, fictional statement. Uh, did you need something?"

"No, I just want a re-"

"_Plug it into the chair! No-not that one you moron, the other one!"_

"_What other one? There is no other one!"_

"_Yes, there is! That one!"_

"I must go, we are fine, everything is fine, we will radio when we are finished." The radio clicked off before Elizabeth could say anything. She turned to Cowen and Kolya who had been listening.

"Bomb?" They both repeated and all she could do was shrug helplessly.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Hallway**_

_**4:00 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Lorne's team encountered the Wraith first, coming up behind them in one of the empty corridors and barely firing in time to take them down before they were over run, receiving two casualties, they managed to destroy them. 

Stackhouse's team was hit from behind and managed to hold off the Wraith until Sumner's team was able to go around the back and attack the Wraith from behind and over run them, one fatality and three serious injuries later and the Wraith were gone.

Caldwell's team trapped a group of Wraith in one of the rooms and tossed in grenades until they were dead and received no injuries.

Cadman and her team took out a group of Wraith just as they got one of the transporters running, they destroyed the transporter and two were wounded but the Wraith were destroyed.

O'Neill and Sheppard's teams teamed up and took out the rest of the Wraith, with no fatalities and several injuries and a rather interesting hand to hand combat fight between Teal'c and one of the Wraith in which Teal'c kicked his ass, proving that he was still the strongest person or alien they'd ever met. Which gained him some strange looks from Ava who'd never met someone with strength that was near hers.

And as they were heading back Elizabeth's voice came over the P.A system ordering everyone back to the gateroom immediately.

"Elizabeth what's going on?" Caldwell snapped as they sprinted into the gateroom No one called him on the 'Elizabeth'.

She came down the stairs with Cowen and Kolya on her heels. "The Wraith hive ships are here."

"How many?" O'Neill and Sheppard asked at once.

"Over two hundred."

"Jesus Christ," they breathed.

Llewellyn came down the steps, all elegance and grace and looking rightly pissed off. "Did you get them?" She snarled.

"Every last one of them," Jack responded cheerfully, before turning serious. "Is there anyway to get ride of those ships."

"Morrigan's fleet is holding them off for now," Elizabeth looked depressed and worried and on the verge of pissed off all at the same time.

"But they will not be able to last forever," Llewellyn warned, face contorted in anger.

"Your in a really bad mood right now aren't you?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, just checking."

"Can you do anything else?" Sam turned to her.

Llewellyn shook her head. "No, I may be an Ancient but I am far from a God, I have my limitations. I can do no more physically to help you," she sounded apologetic and sad but anger still remained in her voice along with frustration.

"THAT'S IT!" Came roaring over the radios.

"OWWW!" Rang out in the gate room seconds after ward along with several impressive curses that came more from the scientists then the military.

"Rodney? What's going on?"

"The hive ships are preparing to fire!" Campbell yelled.

"Power the shield!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Already did," he paused. "But there's not enough power to hold back the attack," Campbell's voice sounded depressed.

"The ZPM isn't a full power, even with what's left of the power it wont be strong enough to hold back the second strike."

BOOM!

The first blast hit the shield, causing all of Atlantis to shake. Everyone grabbed a hold of something or someone and held on for the ride.

"Campbell? What the hell was that?" Carson's voice came over the radio from the infirmary. They could here supplies and people getting knocked around in the background and Janet yelling orders to keep patients secure and watch out for needles.

"We're under attack Carson," John responded into the radio.

"Its going to be bumpy for a while Carson, you better hold and keep patients as secure as possible," Elizabeth warned, straightening from where Caldwell was covering her.

The shaking stopped.

"What was that? Is it over?" Daniel panicked voice came over the radio.

"Its over Daniel, for now." Jack responded, getting up, Sam straightening next to him and re-adjusting her gear. The others slowly got to their feet around them.

"What was it?"

"The Wraith ships just fire their partical beam cannons."

Every scientist in the room, including Sam, turned and glared at him and he could practically hear the others through the radio.

"What?"

"The Wraith hive ships fired on the shield, Campbell doesn't think it will hold up to another attack," Sam explained. "Has Rodney figured something out yet?"

"Uh, yeah, but we're gonna need a minute."

"We don't have a minute, Daniel." Sheppard growled.

"Yeah, well, we need one anyway, just tell people to hold on to something because, uh..."

"Its going to get very, very bumpy." Rodney's voice came from the background.

"Right, look we'll cal you back as soon as we're done up here."

Before he clicked off they heard Martouf in the background, "It is ready, Dr. McKay." Martouf had been quickly expected by everyone, especially the science team.

"What's ready?" Jacob asked coming down the steps from the control room, where he'd been helping Campbell, Selmac having picked up the Ancient technology rather quickly.

"What ever the hell Daniel and Rodney are planning!" Jack answered sarcastically, Jacob gave him a confused look but didn't inquire further.

"What ever it is it better work because their getting ready to fire again," Sheppard warned.

"Oh god," Cadman breathed, eyes widening as the hive ships prepared to fire again.

Suddenly Atlantis started shaking violently.

"What the hell!" Sheppard ragged. "Rodney what's going on?"

"HA! It works!" Rodney's voice came over the radio.

"Rodney?" Teyla came rushing in, trying to remain on her feet, Ronon on her heels, narrowly avoiding getting knocked on the head by a crate.

"Hold on, Ayiana's going to operate Atlantis's defense systems, clear everyone out of the control room."

Elizabeth didn't hesitate to order everyone out and Campbell and his crew practically jumped all the stairs in their hurry to get to down to them. Cameron was covering Llewellyn and got knocked hard in the shoulder by one of the crates stacked by the stairs causing both of them to go down.

"Rodney?"

"Hold on! Now!"

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Chair Room**_

_**4:30 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Ayiana closed her eyes and leaned back, taking a deep breath and feeling her mind connect with the Atlantis system. 

She closed her eyes and the schematics of the defense systems appeared in her mind.

Mentally she willed them to appear on Rodney's laptop via the plug in.

It worked because a few seconds later she heard Rodney say over the radio, "We only have enough drones to hold them off for like five minutes, Elizabeth, are the Goa'uld back yet?"

The Dr.'s not so calm response came back no the Goa'uld weren't there yet and hold them off as long as you can.

She choked, it'd been to long. The system was overwhelming and she whimpered, hands clutching the arms of the chair. Suddenly a warm hand closed over hers, gripping her fingers in a tight embrace, lending her strength. Briefly she wondered who it was but then she was back in control and the Wraith hive ships were preparing to fire and she had other things to worry about.

Blue lines appeared, directing the drones to the darts, zig zagging across the black board of her mind. Red lines and dots tracking the movements of the Wraith darts. It was a jumble of red and blue and black and danger screamed across her mind, making her back arch up off the chair, her eyes snapping open but still unseeing.

She tightened her grip on the chair and the hand feeling it squeeze back, and concentrated.

It had been years, over 10,000 since she'd last used the chair or any Ancient technology for that matter you didn't really need it when you were ascended. But damned if she was going to let Atlantis fall to the Wraith again! She took a a deep breath and the drones launched. Red and blue lines and white explosions.

_**

* * *

**_

Planet of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Milky Way

_**Gateroom**_

_**4:00 p.m. Friday, November 12th**_

* * *

Cameron watched as Atlantis sent what was left of its arsenal against the Wraith ships. 

"One down!" Campbell yelled into the radio and one of the hive ships went down under the onslaught.

"Two!" Ford yelled as another one began falling out of the sky.

"Three!" Campbell returned as the falling ship collided with another hive ship as it went down.

"Oh crap," Sheppard breathed, "They're launching darts. Rodney!"

"I know!" Came back over the radio and then the drones started heading towards the darts instead. Ayiana's mind was in control enough that the Wraith darts started dropping like flies, but she was running out of drones fast.

"Where the hell are the Goa'uld?" Jack cursed as Atlantis shook from another Wraith blast. The shield appeared visible for a moment, faltering under the force of the Wraith attack before stabilizing again.

Suddenly the drones stopped coming and the darts advanced towards the weakening shield.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth yelled into the radio, panic spreading into her voice and shaking hands as she gripped Caldwell's arm.

The hives ships advanced. Great looming figures in the bright sky, it was almost corny the way the light was fading, ridiculously dramatic way to die.

"We're out of darts!" Rodney panicked voice came back and then he and the others stumbled out of the transport, Martouf and Daniel each holding one of Ayiana's hands, though Martouf seemed to be more attached then Daniel. "Are the Goa'uld here yet?"

"No!" Jack roared, he was seriously pissed. All that trouble to get ride of the Wraith and they were going to get blown to pieces because they didn't have enough darts to scare away the ships. God-#$& #$#!

"Can't we launch the puddle jumpers?" Daniel asked.

"No," Sheppard shook his head vigorously, "It'd be a waste of time, we don't have enough weapons left on them to do more then fly and get shot down."

"Yes!" Campbell practically screamed. Causing them all to turn.

"What? Campbell?" Elizabeth and Rodney demanded.

"They're here!" He jumped up pointing and they turned.

There was an agonizing wait of seconds that seemed like eternity and then...

The Goa'uld ha'tak ships broke through the atmosphere, barreling towards the Wraith fleet, ignoring the fact that they were still out numbered 3 to 1 and launching gliders as they went.

"Thank you god!" Cameron breathed, Llewellyn tucked against his chest and grin on her face.

Ford said a fervent prayer that got a strange look from a relieved Ava.

Jack was pretty sure he could here the clinched angel's choir that was always in the dramatic parts of movies.

Elizabeth impulsively kissed Caldwell in her joy leaving a stunned Col. in her wake.

Cameron swept Llewellyn off her feet and spun her around much to her surprise.

The Goa'uld ships put all their fire power forward and suddenly the Prometheus appeared and led the charge from the other side of the hive ships, trapping them between the two forces.

"Ha!" Ford's fist went in the air and then things just got even better because three Asgard ships led by the _Daniel Jackson_ descended and attacked from above and the Wraith stopped standing a chance as they blew them to pieces.

"Trahaearn?" Adele's French accented voice came over the radio and Llewellyn cheerfully responded, Cameron's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Nyx, what the hell took you so long?" Her welsh accented voice was a welcome relief and they could hear Nyx let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I thought there was a treaty?" Jack snapped.

"There is, but they we were on the other side of the other galaxy, O'Neill," Ba'al's voice was silky smooth over the radio and smug.

"Ba'al!" Jack flipped out.

"Yes O'Neill?" If possible his voice became even more smug.

"Knock it off!" Rain growled. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine-Oh god!" Elizabeth gasped, eyes wide in horror as one of the Wraith hive ships headed on a crash course directly toward Atlantis.

The stark detail on the hull of the ship coming in crystal clear as it came closer.

"Get back!" Sumner roared, grabbing Campbell and two of the other scientists and dragged them back. Everyone else sprinted back as well, getting as far back as possible. The glass shattered as the ship collided with Atlantis.

"Augg!" Cameron landed hard on his shoulder, the same one the had gotten hit by the crate and there was a sickening crack when he hit the floor.

"Arg!" Bates and Stackhouse went down with shards of glass decorating their upper backs.

Caldwell and Jack tucked Elizabeth and Janet underneath them as they went down.

The walls of Atlantis shattered at the impact of the ship but when they turned it wasn't the Wraith ship that had hit Atlantis, it was the side of one of the Goa'uld mother ships.

"Rain!" Cy's voice delivered the horrible news.

"Zekaryah!" And Kali's confirmed it.

The Goa'uld mother ship managed to push the Wraith hive ship back, away from Atlantis before it exploded, taking Rain's ship with it and sending a shock wave all around, knocking back ships and glass.

Llewellyn ducked back down, throwing an arm over the injured Cameron.

The falling glass shattered as it hit the floor, small shining knives that embedded themselves into everyone in the gate room.

It was minutes before anyone moved and when they did it was slowly and painfully and not just psychical pain.

There was nothing left of Rain's ship or the hive ship, but falling pieces that shattered as they hit the water.

"Oh god," Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth.

Llewellyn stared out the whole in the wall in shock and horror. Frozen in place as the final fire ball from the explosion hit the water.

The rest of the Wraith ships ran, less then 50 making it away in one piece and most wouldn't survive the jump through hyperspace.

Jack stared out in shock, this was something he was never going to get over.

A Goa'uld who'd sacrificed herself to save them.

_**

* * *

**_

SGC, USA, Earth

_**Gateroom**_

_**6:00 p.m. Friday, November 18th**_

* * *

"We are here today to honor those who served beside us with courage, honor, integrity, and selflessness. Whose acts of bravery set the standard for the rest of us and whose willingness to sacrifice themselves for others knows no bounds." 

The members of the SGC, the Athosians, the Genii, the People of Proculus and the Daganians stood assembled in the gateroom. The soldiers who had died in the fight for Atlantis had been buried the day before in Arlington with full honors and a speech by the President. This funeral was to honor those who weren't from Earth who had sacrificed themselves to help them, most especially Rain or rather Zekaryah.

The gate activated and in the tradition of the Tok'ra, a tradition fitting for the first Goa'uld to step through the Stargate her body was absorbed into the event horizon.

"May they rest in peace."

* * *

...diwedd...

Tell me what you think, the end wasn't as emotional as I'd hoped...maybe I'll re-do it later...


	10. Cynghrair 1

Your children are not your children. They are the sons and daughters of Life's longing for itself.

Kahlil Gibran

* * *

Chapter 10: Cynghrair pt 1

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site**_

_**6:00 am, Sunday, November 20th **_

* * *

Julian muttered under her breath and hunched down further in her jacket, if she never saw Malek again it'd be too soon. The damn, arrogant Tok'ra! He always managed to ruin her good mood without even trying and he seemed to take great pleasure in it. She stomped over to the gate guards. 

"Everything clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the guard seemed to know she'd just run into Malek because he held off on the customary 'hot' comments that normally filled their morning conversation.

She sighed and looked around, she'd been hoping for something to happen so she could shot something, she wondered how the Tok'ra would handle it if Malek went down in friendly fire, completely on accident of course...heh.

She sighed, too bad it was never going to happen. Something about not damaging alliances or something like that. Though 'what alliance' was a damn good question, the last time she'd check the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, the ones that didn't worship the Ori, were mooching off them and they didn't even have the decency to say 'thank you'! Arrogant jackasses! She turned around, eyes sweeping over the Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Sodan encampments. It was just after dawn but the camps were already active.

What sucked about this whole situation most of all though, was that the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, and the Sodan were finally getting along, allied in their mutual fight and the opinion that the people of Earth were children who didn't really understand but who should be humored until they weren't needed anymore.

Most of the soldiers at the Beta sight had the same opinion of them so basically everyone went around smiling at everyone who wasn't from their own planet or race all day when they really just wanted to hit everyone they were smiling at.

Plus, there was the fact that she was pretty damn sure they were hiding something.

"Agent Treve!"

Julian turned to find one of the young lieutenant's running over. "Yes?"

"You have a call." He held up the portable radio and handed it to her.

"Hello?"

"Julian?"

The voice was thick and warm and strongly tainted by a Celtic accent. Julian would have known it anywhere and it cause a wash of warmth to course through her body.

"Mamma!"

"Hey, baby girl."

"What's going on? I thought you were in Atlantis?"

"I am, cariadus, I just wanted to call ahead and let you know, that I, along with several others, will be arriving at the Beta Site in a few days."

"Oh, okay."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, um, I'll talk to you about it when you get here."

"Alright."

She sounded doubtful but didn't push. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Love you." And then the radio clicked off. She always did that Julian mussed. She had no problem saying I love you but she had a thing about hearing it back. She handed the radio back to the Lt., who snapped off a salute and headed back to the main part of the compound. Julian glanced at the gate one last time before heading for the Jaffa area of the compound.

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site**_

_**2:00 pm, Sunday, November 22h **_

* * *

Julian checked her watched and hurried toward the gate. The arrival of her mother and the other members of the Atlantis Expedition had been kept quiet and only the people from Earth knew. 

"Agent Trevelian!" Malek.

Julian groaned and threw her hands up, today was not her day.

"Agent Trevelian!" Rak'nor.

She kept walking but the footsteps sped up and she found two alien warriors, well one was a warrior, the other a scientist, but same thing, they were both aliens and they were both giving her a headache, blocking her way.

She tried to slip past them but Malek stopped her with a firm, 'we-have-a-problem-Agent-Trevelian-and-if-you-do-not-fix-it-there-will-be-a-war' clearing of his throat.

She twitched and stared up at them, because the two of them were ridiculously taller then her and weren't above using that to intimidate her. Not that it actually intimidated her, mind you. The fact that they still didn't understand the meaning of the word cool after working with Earth for eight years was just pathetic.

"Yes?"

"We have a problem."

She was torn between saying 'obviously' or 'mentally or physically?' so she kept her mouth shut and waited for one of them to elaborate but they just glared at her. Then the Stargate activated and it was almost hilarious the way they both went for their weapons. She wondered what they'd do if she started laughing, but the thought flew out the window when the other Jaffa, Tok'ra, and Sodan came running over from every direction with weapons drawn. Yeah, so not her day.

By the time the iris opened, a few seconds later, the three peoples were squaring off, weapons aimed, and then Jack O'Neill walked through the Stargate.

Which was kinda funny because of the shocked expressions on the faces of the Tok'ra, Sodan, and Jaffa when they saw him. Daniel, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Mitchell, Frasier, Sheppard, Ford, McKay, Weir, Caldwell, Sumner, Beckett, Cadman, Simpson, Kavanagh, Parrish, Lorne, Bates, Stackhouse, Markham, Ronon, Teyla, Norina, Kolya, Sora, Ladon, Halling, Ayiana, and ah, there was Trahaearn, followed by Adele, Cy, and Ava.

Julian was all of two seconds away from running to her when Jack's voice cut through the tension like a knife.

"Howdy folks, we're home!"

The shocked and slightly fearful looks on the faces of the Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Sodan were hilarious and Julian clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

The wormhole disengaged behind the new arrivals and Julian saw the trouble before it even started.

Delek stepped forward along with Garshaw, Per'sus, Bra'tac, and Lord Haikon to greet them, though it was notable that several people in the crowd looked rather hesitant at the sight of O'Neill. She snickered.

"Col. O'Neill." Delek's voice was strained.

"Delek." Jack sounded even less happy to see Delek if that was possible and he didn't look any happier to see any of the other Tok'ra either.

"We were not told you were coming," Delek's eyes flashed and glanced over the Earth personal guarding the gate and Julian, all pointedly ignored it.

"We are happy to see you well O'Neill." Bra'tac stepped in.

"You too." Jack warmed a little and as the others stepped forward ruckus broke out in the back ranks and quickly escalated with a Tok'ra, a young Jaffa, and a Sodan came to the front yelling at one another. Notable people didn't look surprised.

When the yelling escalated, Julian roared, "Shut up!" to get their attention and succeeded. "What the hell is the problem this time?"

The three started talking at once but Julian got the jist, he said this, he did this, same old, same old.

Garshaw put a stop to it quickly. "Enough!" Everyone turned to her.

"Gee, we're only back for an hour and your already fighting?" Jack gapped sarcastically.

"I'm beginning to understand what you meant when you said worse then politics." Sheppard, who'd come to stand next to him, commented dryly. Cameron who stood on Jack's other side grimaced.

"O'Neill," Garshaw's smile was tight.

"Garshaw, long time no see!" Jack grinned. "Actually, as a way to stop whatever impending argument this is, we have some people I'm very sure you'll be happy to see."

The Sodan, Jaffa, and Tok'ra looked curious and jaws quick literally dropped when Jacob stepped forward.

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" Jacob announced cheerfully, Sam groaned in the back ground.

The Tok'ra just sort of stared at him.

"Jacob? Selmac?" Garshaw's voice was full of wonder.

Martouf stepped out from behind Teal'c and their jaws dropped.

"Martouf? Lantash?"

"Yes?"

Now the Jaffa were starting to look just as shocked.

"Why don't we take this inside?" Elizabeth suggested.

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site**_

_**4:00 pm, Sunday, November 22h **_

* * *

Julian linked an arm through her mother's as they walked. "So, Cameron Mitchell?" She asked through narrowed eyes.

"Nothings happened yet if that's what your asking?" Trahaearn answered calmly.

Julian gave her a look, Trahaearn ignored it.

When she didn't answer after a moment Julian gave up. "Is anything ever going to happen?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

There it was, Trahaearn's famous answer to every question.

Julian had gotten that answer for everything from boys to math, two things her mother notably didn't specialize in.

But she liked the sounds of this Cameron person. He sounded like he could be good for her mother, he'd have to pass her tests of course, but she was easy, as long as he made her mother smile.

"I've heard things about you and a certain snake."

Julian felt heat rising in her cheeks.

Trahaearn elbowed her playfully and Julian wondered when she'd picked up on Jack O'Neill's famous 'snake'.

"They aren't true." And Julian grimaced at the depression in her own voice.

"You just wish they were."

Sometimes having an all knowing mother was annoying.

"Your in love him aren't you?"

"Yeah, but its not my fault."

"Of course not."

Julian could hear the amusement in her voice without even looking at her.

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site**_

_**1:00 pm, Monday, November 23h **_

* * *

"Alright, I ask again, why oh why are we doing this?" Jack O'Neill was bored, very, very bored, so he bugged the people around him.

"We're looking around Jack," Daniel sounded exasperated, which meant he was two questions away from annoyed.

Jack smirked.

Cameron ducked his head so Daniel didn't see his smile, Sam was grinning, and Teal'c had his little Jaffa smile on. If Daniel saw any of them they were dead.

Sheppard and Ford smirked. Ronon and Teyla looked slightly confused. McKay who was standing next Daniel rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth, Carson, Cadman, the science team; Grodin, Simpson, Kavanah, Miko, Parrish, Biro, plus Lorne, Bates, and Stackhouse, stayed well out of the range of fire. Norina, standing next to Rondey smiled.

The rest of the group, Cy, Llewellyn, Adele, Julian, Ayiana, Ava, Jacob, Janet, Malek, Garshaw, Per'sus, Martouf, Aldwin, Ainse, Bra'tac, Rak'nor, Rya'c, Kar'yn, Ka'lel, and Haikon of the Sodan and two of his own Sodan warriors hide their grins, well some rolled their eyes, but the general consensus was grinning.

They'd been walking for a couple hours now, through a light forest, in the perfect spring time weather. It was actually kinda nice, except for the fact that they were stuck on an alien planet on Thanksgiving with aliens who weren't Jack's idea of good company and none of the food you usually got on Thanksgiving, which was the real down side, that and he missed the hockey game.

And all because Daniel's archaeologist instinct had kicked in. He was certain that the artifacts brought back from the area meant there was something worth looking for and thus, they'd gotten dragged out of the base to go tramping around the planet.

He frowned as they reached a sudden wall that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Um, Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Come here please."

"What? Oh..."

"Yes, oh."

Jack sighed and watched as Daniel went into archaeologist mode and started an up close and personal examination of the wall, surprising joined by Rodney and several members of his science team.

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site**_

_**1:05 pm, Monday, November 23h **_

* * *

It took Daniel five minutes to get into trouble, a new personal record for him considering the planet was uninhabited and he was surrounded by the best the SGC and Atlantis had to offer.

Jack glared at Daniel briefly before glancing around the room they'd been transported too. It was wide, and after about twenty feet or so started to narrow until the hole was only wide enough for one person to squeeze out. Very little light came through and Jack started looking around for a torch of something.

John, Cameron, and Ford were all glaring at Rodney and Daniel who were doing their best to look innocent but failing miserably.

"Alright, McKay, were are we?"

"In a cave."

When Rodney didn't say anything else, Sheppard said, "That's it?"

"Yes, what were you expecting dancing? Go to Cadman if you want to dance!"

Cadman's indignant 'hey' was drown out by Sheppard's "Get us out of here McKay!"

"Hey, look at this!" Stackhouse's voice got everyone's attention and they turned. "There's a passage here."

"Wonder where it goes?" Sam muttered.

"Might as well follow, sir, there's no way we're climbing out." Lorne pointed out.

"He's got a point." Sheppard turned to O'Neill.

Jack sighed. "Fine, lets go. But keep your weapons out and stay alert."

"We will go first." Bra'tac announced. "Then the Tok'ra, the Sodan will follow last, humans stay in the middle."

"Right, what he said," O'Neill added, Daniel rolled his eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site, some random cave**_

_**1:30 pm, Monday, November 23h**_

* * *

Wow...that was really the only word that could describe it. A room piled high with gold and jewels and statues, kinda like that burial chamber in The Mummy or the ones Indiana Jones and all those guys always found.

The Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Sodan look rather bored, apparently they ran into these things all the time, actually all the aliens looked bored and since he knew for a fact some of them had never seen things like this that meant...actually that meant the people from Earth were materialistic and that wasn't good and-oohh, hey that looked cool.

Cameron knelt down and picked up the small curved blade that fit in the palm of his hand and gleamed gold in the light.

Standing he looked around for Daniel, hoping he could tell him what the tiny blade was for. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Daniel standing by a pile of gold, a chest of jewels, and a statue with a removable crown Cameron would have loved to try on and O'Neill too judging by the way he was playing with it, reading a book.

A book he hadn't had when they'd first come in.

"Room full of gold and jewels and Dr. Daniel Jackson finds the one book." His statement caused everyone else to turn to Daniel, Daniel didn't even look up, Cameron's comment washing right over him. "Soooo, what's it about?" Cameron asked, curiosity getting the better of him and walking over. O'Neill and Sheppard were peering over Daniel's shoulder but from the looks on their faces they had no idea what the book was about or even said.

"Its a story, written like fiction, a story tale..." Daniel trailed off, reading to himself.

After a moment of silence everyone was still waiting for the archaeologist to elaborate when he didn't Cameron promoted him. "Once upon a time..."

"Oh, uh, well its a story about a-well its a romance actually, kinda like, Tristran and Isolde or Helena and Paris, Antony and Cleopatra, Octavian and Livia..."

Everyone stared at him , the aliens in confusion and the humans grimacing.

"Uh, Daniel," Llewellyn frowned. "Those weren't...very...happy story tales."

"Who are Tristran and Isolde?" Bra'tac asked.

"Oh, well they're all people who lived a really long time ago and had really tragic love lives...you do know what tragic means don't you?" Jack asked after a beat.

"How were they tragic?" Malek asked.

"They all died for love," Julian explained. They stared at her, as if they couldn't comprehend the idea.

"It must have been an amazing love," Garshaw commented. Several Tok'ra and Jaffa rolled their eyes.

"Actually that happens a lot where we're from..." Jack muttered earning more then a few raised eyebrows.

"Indeed, many of the Tau'ri stories I have heard have great sacrifices for love, even if it is not always love for another person," Teal'c added.

"Lets see, her name was Ntombi, hmm, that's African and Dean, that's well, that's normal. It takes place during the time of the ancients right when their non-interference laws were taking effect. Sounds like she was an Ancient who ascended and he was the leader of a people on one of the planets under the Ancient's protection. They fell in love but she ascended and soon after the non interference laws took affect and she was forced to leave him."

"She didn't stay with him?" Sam asked.

"No, she left with the others, he lived out his life, got married had kids..."

Everyone stared at Daniel as he trailed off and started muttering to himself.

"Oookkkaaayyy," Jack turned and glanced around the room. "You might as well make yourselves comfortable, the radios don't work but we should get declared over due in two hours so we can wait it out."

"Wait what out?" Delek snapped.

"The rescue." Jack answered slowly.

"How do we know there's going to be a rescue?"

Several people from Earth twitched at that, but Elizabeth stepped in and cooled things down.

"Alright, enough, its just two hours, we can wait." Calm, cool, and collected Elizabeth managed to calm the rest of them down with just her voice and the tension slowly dissipated.

Daniel and Rodney went to work on the book Sam, Elizabeth, and the science team tried to help but couldn't keep up with the two and started looking around the room instead.

The aliens sat down to wait, notably the Jaffa didn't sit next to the Tok'ra and the Tok'ra didn't sit next to the Sodan and the Sodan wouldn't sit next to the Jaffa and the whole thing was rather funny now that she noticed it. Teyla and Ronon and Teal'c eyed them warily and the Tau'ri had the unfortunate task of standing between them all.

Trahaearn smirked, wondering if O'Neill and Sheppard's rather...well, for lack of a better word, idiotic plan would work.

Cameron sat down, leaning back against the wall next to Jack and Sheppard. "All right, boys and girls just out of curiosity what are they going to do when they find out this is all a trick?"

"Oh, bodily harm probably," Jack shrugged sarcastically.

"Which is why I'm wondering why we let them bring their weapons," Sheppard muttered.

"Brief lapse of judgment," Jack muttered.

All three pairs of eyes turned to the Jaffa and Sodan warriors.

"We're so dead." Sheppard muttered.

Lorne frowned and glanced around, fingering the trigger on his P90. The tension between Earth and the other races had dissipated but the tension between the different races had only increased to the point that he wasn't the only one fingering the trigger and waiting for the explosion to come. He glanced at Simpson who was writing something on a note pad and sketching the drawings that were on the wall.

When she looked up he glanced away, blushing slightly. The outgoing, confident scientist could keep up with McKay and she sent him back to his hormonal teenage years whenever she smiled at him.

"Major Lorne?"

Wow...she actually new his name. He hadn't thought she did. She was like McKay in that aspect, neither of them and several other scientists could remember any soldiers names unless they wanted something and that was just the sign to run.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Simpson arched an eyebrow. If she didn't know it was ingrained in him to call everyone sir and ma'am she would have hit him, it made her sound old. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine ma'am, why is something wrong?" He glanced around and she bit back the urge to laugh.

"No, your just red."

"Red?" He squeaked and got even redder.

She smirked and wondered why it had taken her so long to realize it. He always turned red when she talked to him, actually he turned red whenever she was within five feet of him. Poor thing was in way over his head.

"Hey, can you give me a hand major?"

Norina smiled as she watched Simpson actually give Lorne the time of day for the first time. The soldier looked pathetically like Christmas had come early.

She smiled and turned back to Rodney. His rather pathetic attempts to ask her out had been, well, pathetic but she'd excepted, now they just needed a night that didn't get interrupted by some crisis.

She smiled when Rodney glanced her way, and felt it grow when he blushed and muttered something incoherently.

She grinned and turned back to the wall.

Heightmeyer walked along at Grodin's side, taking notes as he spoke, writing down his translations asking the occasional question and wondering how long it was going to take him to actually ask her out for more then coffee.

Radek watched as Miko assisted Rodney, the petite Japanese scientist was the only scientist on the expedition that could deal with Rodney 24/7 and still have a crush on him. Radek muttered to himself, sometimes life really, really wasn't fair.

Teyla watched Sgt. Bates out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning back against the wall, eyes hooded, stance relaxed except for the P90 cradled in the crook of his arm. He looked like he was asleep and if Teyla hadn't seen him shift when she'd approached she would have believed he was. "Sgt. Bates?"

He cracked one eye. "Yes, Miss Emmagan?" He always called her that, always professional, never personal.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why?" He opened both eyes now, and they narrowed.

"You seemed tense."

Bates frowned, then stared at her. She sounded like she was asking personally. "I'm fine ma'am, thanks for your concern."

Teyla smiled, he'd never thanked her for anything.

Martouf smiled at Ayiana when she joined him, "How are you doing?"

"I am fine," she smiled in return and Martouf mentally slapped himself. A symbiot and he still couldn't think of something better to say.

"This place is rather interesting is it not?"

"Very!" She agreed and Martouf relaxed, maybe they had something in common after all.

Malek frowned and glanced around the room. If worse came to worse, they could at least use their zats to get out. His gaze focused on Julian. The pretty, smart, and rather cheerful Tau'ri was curled up next to one of the new arrivals, Trahaearn something. They seemed very close.

He frowned when a spark of sadness appeared in his heart. No matter how hard they tried, unless some sort of miracle happened he and Julian would never have a chance to even try and get that close.

The tug between them had been there since day one, whether or not she wanted to act on them he had no idea, but he knew she felt it. She took it out on him in anger, the same way he took it out on her.

Julian rested her head in her mother's lap and closed her eyes in an effort to block out her surroundings. She didn't do well in caves or closed in spaces and having Malek staring at her wasn't helping.

Shifting she decided she didn't want to think about Malek at the moment and burrowed closer to her mother, sticking her face against Trahaearn's side and doing her best to even out her breathing.

Cameron smiled as he watched Trahaearn stroke Julian's hair. She'd confided in them that Julian was her adoptive daughter but neither mother or daughter was eager for the news to get out of the base so they were keeping it quiet.

Cameron felt himself smile. He'd always planned on having kids and since Trahaearn had obviously done a damn good job with her own kid, well, now was probably not the time to start that train of thought.

Trahaearn cracked her neck and glanced around. Jack and Sam were sitting together, not close enough for anyone to suspect anything, but closer then two people in their position would normally sit. Teal'c was making himself a wall between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra just in case and keeping an eye on the Sodan, even though he'd been with the Tau'ri for years he still wasn't able to relax the way they did in situations like this.

Ishta was next to him, watching Kar'yn and Rya'c as they talked with Sora and a young Sodan warrior. The four looked relaxed around one another, oblivious to the tension and it was making Teal'c smile.

Janet was giving annoyed looks to Sumner who was standing next to where she was sitting, grinning, and she recognized flirting when she saw it.

"Alright, lets play a game!" Jack announced suddenly and cheerfully, getting to his feet.

The rest of the room, including his own people eyed him warily.

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site, some random cave**_

_**2:00 pm, Monday, November 23h**_

* * *

"Bates! Go long!"

"I got it!"

"Hey, that's against the rules!"

"And Sheppard steals the ball! Oh-"

"Hey!"

"And McKay, whose not even playing, trips Sheppard and throws the ball to...BATES! Who scores! Seven points for Team SGC!"

"RODNEY!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"And Elizabeth has the ball! Ha, is there anyone stupid enough to try and steal the ball from her? Nope, apparently not, oohhh wait here comes Caldwell! Oh, but Elizabeth's faster and closer and over the touchdown line she goes! Seven points for Team Atlantis! They're tied folks and it's down to the last five minutes!"

"No its not!"

"So, its more dramatic this way, and Teal'c gets the ball! Is there anyone crazy enough to try and take it from him! Apparently O'Neill, but we all knew that already,"

"Hey!"

"But its pointless, hehehe, Teal'c's simply dragging O'Neill behind him! And Sheppard and Mitchell and Ford, wow, nothing can slow this guy down! Aaaaaaannnnnddddddd its a touch down! Despite the best efforts of the best of the SGC and Atlantis Teal'c walks across the touchdown line!"

"Arg, this is just unfair, why are you alien guys so strong?"

"I got it!"

"Ohh, no he doesn't because here comes Carter up the sideline aaannnddd...She's got it!"

"Hey, Carter I'm your superior officer!"

"Oh, no rank in this game O'Neill!"

"Sorry sir!"

"And Carter passes to Llewellyn and that was a lovely catch, oohhh nice flying tackle there by Jacob on Sumner. Who thought the old guy'd have it in him?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, and there goes Carter passing to Fraiser! And Fraiser takes it up over the piles of gold! And what a jump!"

The Tok'ra, minus Martouf and Selmac, the Jaffa minus Teal'c, the Sodan, Teyla, Ronon, and The Genii stared at the Tau'ri.

They were running around like fools over a weird shaped ball!

"The Tau'ri are strange!" Rak'nor muttered. "But that looks like fun, Teal'c..."

As Rak'nor, then Sora walked off to join the game the others resigned themselves to watching.

A few minutes later they looked up to find Cameron staring at them. "Hey, you guys wanna play?" Hands on his hips, breathing hard, with sweat dripping down the side of his flush face. He was grinning like an idiot, most of the Tau'ri were.

"No thank you, we are fine," Garshaw assured him, Cameron stared at them for a moment before shrugging and heading back to the game.

_**

* * *

**_

P3X-447, Earth's Galaxy

_**Beta Site, some random cave**_

_**3:00 pm, Monday, November 23h**_

* * *

"Well where is your rescue?" Delek crossed his arms and glared.

Jack glared. "Its on its way."

"It has been two hours."

"Oh for the love of god, just wait a few minutes-"

"Gen. O'Neill? Col. Mitchell, Col. Sheppard? Are you ready to be rescued yet?" Everyone in the room froze as Major Griff's voice came over the radio.

"Aw crap."

"O'Neill, explain!"

"Ur, well..."

"They wish you to become friends."

Everyone turned to Trahaearn.

"What?" Delek snapped in return.

"This...incident was one of O'Neill's plans to try and make you guys realize your better off as allies then enemies."

"It is not that simple." Par'sus sighed.

"Yes it is!" She glared and he blinked. "You are over complicating things."

"It is no just that!" Garshaw interrupted. "We know we can give you much-"

"Not as much as you'd think," Jack muttered under his breath.

"-But what can you give us? You despise the idea of taking a symbiot, you do not trust us-"

"We don't trust you because you keep lying to us!"

"Enough! This is pointless!" Delek roared. "While we appreciate your effort, it does not change a thing!"

"What, so your just going to ignore the Ori?" Trahaearn sputtered. "You can't beat them without helping each other!"

"Our decision is final."

* * *

...diwedd...


	11. Cynghrair 2

I shall tell you a great secret, my friend. Do not wait for the last judgment, it takes place every day.

Albert Camus

* * *

Chapter 11: Cynghrair pt 2

****

* * *

P3X-465, Earth's Galaxy

_**Village Around the Stargate**_

_**3:00 pm, November 31st**_

* * *

"The Tau'ri will not come to."

"Yes, they will!"

"We are no longer allied with them, they will not come!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Even if they do not come for us, they will surely come for Teal'c, Martouf, Teyla, and Ronon."

"Indeed."

"You don't deserve to be rescued!"

"Martouf!"

"Hey, you there, back to work!"

_**

* * *

**_

USA, Earth, Earth's Galaxy

_**SGC**_

_**3:00 pm, November 31st **_

* * *

"Let me guess, they got captured?"

"...Yes."

"Goddammit!" Jack sighed and leaned back in seat at the briefing table, the other's faces echoing his expression.

"What about Teal'c, Martouf, Teyla, and Ronon?" Sheppard asked.

"As far as we know, they're with them." Landry responded.

"Sir, permission to-"

"Granted. SG teams 2, 3, 13, 19, 20, 21, 22, and medical team 9, as soon as any other teams free up I'll send them."

"Yes, sir."

_**

* * *

**_

USA, Earth, Earth's Galaxy

_**SGC**_

_**3:00 pm, November 30h**_

* * *

It was kinda funny that Trahaearn could destroy a planet with a finger but she couldn't figure out all the damn buckles on the combat vests. Stephen shared a smirk with Marshall as they watched Cameron and Sam and Ford help the Ancient with her vest all the while assuring her that, yes the vest was necessary even if it was technically impossible to kill her.

Just as they were finishing up SG teams 2, 3, 13, 19, 20, 21, 22, and medical team 9 arrived all carrying enough weapons and ammo to defeat the Goa'uld all over again.

And they still didn't know who they were rescuing Teal'c and the others from.

Talk about going in blind.

_**

* * *

**_

USA, Earth, Earth's Galaxy

_**SGC**_

_**3:00 pm, November 30th**_

* * *

"Aaahahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Malek's scream ripped through the air as Kar'osh slammed the knife into his side, the Tok'ra fell heavily hands pressing to stop the blood loss.

"Will you speak now?" Kar'osh asked, teeth gleaming.

Malek gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and shock his head, curling his body around his wound in preparation for the kick to come.

But it didn't, instead As'lim's smooth as silk voice did.

"I know the Tau'ri girl told you Malek."

"As'lim?" Garshaw's voice was full of shock.

Martouf's of anger. "Traitor."

Teal'c's full of fury. "Shol'va."

As'lin ignored them. "All you have to do is tell us Malek, and we will let you all go. You should be on our side anyway."

"Malek, do not tell him!" Martouf's cry was followed by a thud and the sickening sound of bones breaking.

Teal'c growled or maybe it was Ronon, either way it was silenced quickly.

"Bring them outside," As'lin ordered and strong hands grabbed Malek, dragging him outside. He could here the others struggling and the thumps as they hit the ground. There were groans and Malek glared up at As'lin.

"I will give you one more chance to tell me Malek, before I start killing them one by one." As'lin swept his arm towards the others and two of his Jaffa followers grabbed Ishta and Garshaw, dragging the two females leaders forward.

"You will not get away with this As'lin," Garshaw snarled.

"And who is going to stop me Garshaw?" As'lin sneered. "The Tau'ri? They will not come."

Suddenly Delek screamed as one of the Jaffa kneeled down on his spleen and dragged a knife across his chest. There were red burn marks across his upper torso and rope burns around his neck. As'lin had thought Delek among the weaker links since he did not support the alliance with the Tau'ri in the first place.

"Speak! One of you will tell me!"

Another scream from Delek and a boot in Malek's wounded side.

"The Tau'ri will come," Teal'c argued. "And you will regret this."

"You underestimate them," Teyla added, glaring at him.

"I doubt it, the Tok'ra and the Jaffa have become far to dependent on the Tau'ri," As'lin snorted, Ronon lunged for him, his knife and where the hell did he get that one after the twenty they took off him?

As'lin let out a cry of surprise when Ronon hit him, the Setadan's knife twisting as it dug up under his rib.

Two guards rushed forward but Teal'c stuck his foot out and they sprawled flat on their faces.

Ronon saw As'lin's face twist in agony as the knife slid deeper, slicing the nerves, and making As'lin scream.

"Grab him!" Two more guards lunged for Ronon and after two loud pops hit the ground hard mid stride.

As'lin screamed again when he and Ronon hit the ground and Ronon's knee slammed into his spleen.

"What is..." The others looked around in shock as two more Jaffa soldiers hit the floor, other's following suit.

"Happening?" Three more guards fell and Ronon slid his knife deeper, watching As'lin's eyes widened as the knife cut into his lung. Blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth as his hands scrabbled against Ronon's cloths trying to get a purchased as his lung collapsed.

He couldn't and slid to the ground, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth as one lung, then the next collapsed, squeezing the air out and refusing to allow more in. As'lin opened his mouth to scream nut no sound came out as his body shut down, systems failing one by one until all he could do was lay there and try to breath.

And he couldn't and he choked on his blood.

Ronon pulled back, leaving his knife in As'lin's side, ducking to avoid a staff of another Jaffa whose head exploded before he could even get a punch in.

"What is going on!" Garshaw roared as three other Jaffa went down, throwing the camp into chaos as everyone spun around trying to find out where the attack was coming from and who it was aimed at.

It was Martouf who realized first. "It is the Tau'ri."

"Hiyall folks!" Jack's voice came over din.

"Stop firing or we will kill them!" Kar'osh's voice matched Jack's.

"Cheater!" Jack returned but the firing stopped.

"Sir?" Sam's voice sounded annoyed and amused at the same time.

"What? They are! Using them as shields, that's cheating." Jack argued.

"I'm with O'Neill." Cameron's voice sounded.

"Of course you are," Cy snorted.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Cameron was pouting.

"Hey, can we go save them now?" Sheppard. "I have plans tonight!"

"You don't have plans!" Adele snapped. "I haven't agreed to anything!"

"Oh for the love of-Who the hell cares!" Rodney McKay was recognizable anywhere. "Pay attention before you get us all killed!"

"Relax, we're fine, we've got them surrounded." Ford sounded amused at McKay's complaints.

"Yeah, ya here that?" Jack yelled. "We've got you surrounded!"

"Surrender or we will kill them!" Kar'osh snarled.

"No!" Jack returned.

"Hold on, let me talk to them." Adele again, and Cy with her. The two climbed over the top of the hill that flanked the Stargate and walked over slowly.

"And who are you?" Kar'osh demanded.

Adele absently kinked As'lin's body as they walked past it.

The two stopped when they were a few feet away., cocking their heads to the side and giving small, slightly evil smiles, right before their eyes glowed and their voices deepened.

"Nyx,"

"Miyka'el,"

"Of the Tau'ri."

"Goa'uld allied with the Tau'ri?" Kar'osh breathed.

"More like they're allied with us."

"Hey!" Jack sounded indigent.

"The Tau'ri signed a treaty with the Goa'uld, our races are now allied in our fight against the Ori. You should join us, Jaffa, Tok'ra, we would be a force to be reckoned with."

"Not that we already aren't." Nyx smirked.

"Teal'c! Did you know of this alliance?" Bra'tac demanded.

"I did, old friend."

"Why did you not speak of it?" Garshaw demanded.

"I did not get the chance." Teal'c explained.

"I knew of it as well," Martouf interrupted.

"What?" Garshaw breathed.

"Why were we not informed?" Delek demanded between hisses of pain as the symbiot healed the body.

"We did not get he chance to tell you!" Martouf explained, ignoring the two Jaffa flanking him threateningly. "This alliance is the only way to fight off the Ori, and the Tau'ri enemies in the Milky Way galaxy, the Wraith."

"The Wraith?" Rak'nor repeated.

"Creepy blue space vampires that suck the life out of you with their hands." Sheppard yelled.

"They feed on humans." Teyla added. "Culling their human herds whenever they wish."

They stared at her in horror.

"These Wraith, they are coming?"

"We do not know if they know how to get here," Jacob explained. "But they're main target is Earth, they don't know about the other planets of this galaxy, they just know that Earth has several billion people."

"They are running out of people to feed on in our home galaxy," Teyla explained. "Now they want Earth."

"Yeah, bad day." Jack said.

"More like bad year." Sheppard corrected.

"Hey, look at it this way, it can't get much worse!" Cameron put in.

"Optimist!" Jack accused.

"Enough, surrender!" Kar'osh snarled.

"No!" Jack snarled back.

"I've got him, sir." Sam's voice.

"Take it whenever your ready Carter."

"Did you not hear-" Kar'osh's angry statement was cut off by the back of his head exploding.

_

* * *

_

...diwedd...

_sorry for the wait! Hope yall like this chap!_


End file.
